Sea of Stars
by trekkiexb5
Summary: (All chap 15 up) Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts. Now, it’s her turn. But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times. Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present? (REPOSTED 1-5)
1. Fate and Confrontation

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.  My address is: trekkiexb5@hotmail.com

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Dedication:  To Athena and David; deppers from heck and my reason for sanity during a troubling time.   And putting up with me and reading all my stories.  To Noah, my beloved Beta, who understands the term "Constructive Criticism" and thinks it is "so cool" I know as much about comic books as he does.  To Derek Wildstar; without him, I would have never watched Gundam Wing.  And finally, to fools who showed me a Ranma 1/2 tape, (not to mention X-Files tapes) in Spain not realizing what kind of monster they created.  Thanks Guys, I'm now a lot poorer, but 200+ anime tapes and DVDs richer.

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  You can skip this if (a) you have no patience, (b) You think the author's opinion should have no relevance on the story or (c) you don't want anything to give away the story.  Go ahead and read the story, now.  I'm waiting.

...

…

…

...

Ok, now that the unwanted crowd has left, I can expound on my reasons the story is written the way it is.

I have tried to stay as close to the show/movie/manga as possible.  The possible exception being is Zechs and Noin on Earth. There isn't a lot of Mobile Suit battles, however there are lots of tense scenes of danger.  And, of course, the obligatory rescue of Relena.  After all, it wouldn't be Gundam Wing without it.

This story has lots of OoC.  Actually, it really isn't OoC, it is the fact the characters are older and (hopefully) a little wiser.  No, I don't dislike Zechs. I needed a springboard and him acting like a overbearing, over concerned brother was too perfect.  He redeems himself later.  I like Zechs. 

 I do hate the "happy ever after" ending to the show.  Real life wouldn't end like that.  I wanted to show that getting to that ending was a lot harder than what the show depicted.  No Gundams my butt!!  First of all, Zechs didn't destroy his; and 2; Wing Zero was only partially destroyed.  Remember, it was rebuilt when Heero tried to self-destruct it.  Also, the Manga and "Endless Waltz" left a lot to the imagination and was ultimately unsatisfying to this fan.

Also, I don't have a problem with same-sex relationships. Several of the characters that I have created for this story are same-sex.  I just don't think Heero and Duo have that kind of relationship.  Looking at the episodes, Heero's emotional (and in part, sexual) growth is out of his reactions with Relena.  And the show's creator went out of the way to introduce a character that wasn't really necessary (but cool!) to the plotline: Hilde, for Duo.  It was obvious that the creators did not want you get the idea of a relationship between the two pilots.  Trowa and Quartre, a different story.  Both are shown with SISTERS, but no other females.  Though Quartre's religion would shun homosexuality.

Like all people, Heero does have a past, even though he  may not know it. He also has emotions, a truly uncaring "machine" would not save Relena and would have killed off Duo along time ago!  So this is my theory of what happened next.

Ok, why the story, then?  Funny you asked.

Here are six kids, at the start of emotional and sexual maturity, forced to put normal (as they see it) lives aside and deal with a world that the adults screwed up.  As much I like a little romance with my mecha, in this case it was justified NOT to have it as part of the plotline. There was no time for them to rub noses with anyone.  However, after Endless Waltz, They could all hang up their war machines and live like the rest of us.  But they are not like the rest of us, and haven't been for some time.  This is the story of the most extraordinary of the group, Heero and Relena.

Not because of their relationship, anybody can (and have) write mushy fluff up and down the rating scale.  I am trying to explore the reactions between the two, as they try to grow up after they have grown up.  Does that make sense?  War and Gundams, world leaders and life and death situations; these they can handle, but ordinary things, like relationships and dreams and reality of everyday life is not something they can handle very well.  Duo is very stable emotionally, despite his upbringing.  Wufei is, too, he had a mom, a dad, a wife, and a close-knit clan at one time.  For someone who doesn't have a past, Trowa was raised with soldiers that took care of him and loved him in a way.  Quatre has the most stable background, with a father he thought he hated and mother he thought he killed and lots of big sisters. Compared to the rest, stable.  

Not so with Relena and Heero.  Relena was raised as an adopted (and only) child of a prominent politician.  She was always in the spotlight.  She was the rich kid.  Then your dad dies.  You find out you are adopted and your real dad was a king of a nation.  You have a brother who didn't know existed who is now destroying everything your adopted dad (and later, you) work so hard to achieve.  She has some issues.  And Heero, do I really need explain him?  Trowa was raised as a soldier, but he was loved, praised, care for and was taught values by a bunch of soldiers.  Heero was PROGRAMMED.   This will be explored in this story, also.

Finally, this story is through Heero's changed eyes, as written in a journal.  In this story, Heero is the one who saves Relena emotionally, not the opposite.  This is his expression, his train of thought.  He'll tend to get bogged down in details, but I feel Heero believes attention to detail is very important.  There may be a couple slow chapters please bear with me (and Him!)

I hope this wasn't too long winded.  But these things needed to be said to understand where I was coming from in this little scribble you are about to read.  Now, on with the Show...

Oh yeah, my first story, be nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 1

_Fate and Confrontation_

I often wonder why I do this.  Why run to her every time she is in danger, or in need?

Right now, I'm sitting in a prop plane. An ANTIQUE prop plane. This museum piece is currently preparing to vibrate to pieces over the North Atlantic due to three weather satellites malfunctioning; thus causing sudden severe storms.  Like the one we are currently "flying" in.  Because of these said storms, I have received a hospital visit and was granted a shattered leg, bruised ribs, and contusions all over my body.  Oh yeah, the concussion.

Thanks to my almost super-human healing ability, I was able to walk out of the hospital in two weeks wearing only a walking cast.  Now, to the pain medication I'm taking and the insane turbulence, I feel like regurgitating the awful food I ate earlier.

With Luck, I'll hit the pilot.

But I digress- let me introduce myself.  My name is Heero Yuy- age 22.  Well, at least that is the only name a can remember having.  

I am a deadly Killer.  I am the most talented and dangerous mobile suit pilot with the most powerful suit ever made, Gundam Wing Zero.  I have ended thousands upon thousands of lives without blinking, and I did this before the age of 16.

I am the Assassin.

I am the Perfect Soldier.

I can also play the piano, draw, and speak English, Japanese and French.  Unlike other things have learned, I don't know how I learned to do these things.  Hell, I can't remember anything before the age of six.

I am also having problems stopping myself from vomiting on this roller-coaster ride.  For last eight hours, the nausea has slowly eroded my iron will.  It's the painkillers, I think, and maybe the fever that has started not long ago.

Now, with these injuries, I should be resting.  I would normally rest; after all, a soldier who can't keep his dinner down is useless on the field.  So why am I going through this unnecessary risk, you ask?  For the one woman, no the one PERSON who can turn my life upside down with a smile, or in this case, make me run to the ends of the Earth and fly to furthest LaGrange points whenever she is in danger.

Well, she WAS in danger, let me stress that. So again, why?

Because Relena Peacecraft was attacked and raped in hotel in Chicago after a speech three weeks ago.

This all happened when I was unconscious in the hospital.  I was going to go to Chicago, in fact leaving two days before the incident, but fate intervened.

Now why, you ask, I wasn't there, as the ever-present bodyguard that I'm famous being?  Well, it might have something to do with her firing me for being TOO good.  If there is such a thing.  This was over three years ago.  Oh, she had help- from one Millardo Peacecraft aka Zechs Marquis aka her brother.

Now, I don't fear Zechs.  I can kick (and have) his ass four ways.  But Relena- the way she said it and the tone sounded very final.  For the first time I was frightened.  Relena's voice scared me more than anything.  I've never been scared of anything, but her voice...and I don't even know why.

So what do I do?  I followed her orders, her "advice".  After all, I did not know what else I could do at the time.  She told me to, and I quote; "Get a life Heero, and stay out of mine."  So I did the first part, sort of.  I even got a physiatrist because she said I needed my head examined.  He talks to me about psychosis, dependency issues, and lack of experience with emotion.  Hell, he makes me write it down for each session, hence this damnable journal.  

As for the second part, Well, I still protect her.  My shrink says that I have some obsessions I need to release. hn.  Still I show up for every big speech or soiree where I know that the security is less than efficient (another words, no Wufei who replaced me).  So I show up- armed and dangerous.

Oh, she knows I'm there.  Every professional soldier in the audience, the Preventers, and the five assassins that I've taken down in the last three years and, even sadly, her own bodyguards don't see me.  But she can.  I think she actually seeks me out, scanning the rafters for me.  Our eyes seem to connect, and then she takes a deep breath and starts her speech.

I live to keep her safe.

As Duo would say "You're pathetic, man."

It's bad enough that my conscience sounds like him.  Damn-

"Hey, Heero, We're coming into JFK Spaceport."

That's Willard.  He owns this piece of junk, and he flies it, too.  If you want to call this flying.  He was an OZ transport pilot during the war.  He tried to head towards the European Continent but the weather was too fierce for this...aircraft.  So, he took me to New York, so I can catch a sub orbital- and evade the storms; and towards the Europe.  Towards the Sanq Kingdom.

"Hey, Heero, got clearance! Will be landing in a few!"

Finally-this must have been the longest flight I've taken since... Well since I was fired.  I wandered for weeks after that...event, never staying in one place more than a few days.

I feel the shutter of the landing gear touching ground.  I gaze at the city nightscape from the portal and Willard deftly heads the craft towards the hangers that hold other Cantilena Mark 5's.

I stiffly stand up after the plane shuddered to a halt.  I grab my only luggage, a backpack and a duffle bag (no, no laptop, OR weapons, imagine that) and limped out onto the gangway and down the steps. I then crossed the hanger itself to a staircase led to the airport itself.

The hanger is attached to main terminal; abet way on the opposite side from the spaceport.  I check my watch.  40 minutes until my connection takes off.  Normally not a problem but with a serious leg injury...  I grabbed the staircase railing that leads up to terminal, swaying slightly.  A wave of nausea overcomes me.  I close my eyes and try desperately to regain control.

I opened my eyes, glade there was now only one staircase and it wasn't moving.  I ascended the steps slowly and pass through the automatic doors into main concourse.  I sighed as I limped onto the tiled surface of the concourse.  There were tons of passengers everywhere.

I weave around the milling people like it was a drunken obstacle course to my destination.  Well, not quite.  Halfway there, I had to make a stop, to empty my stomach in the lavatory.

Losing ten minutes there, I barely made it to the craft before the hatch was sealed.  I found my seat  (thankfully an aisle seat), stored my gear, put on my seatbelt, and closed my eyes.  Two hours to the Sanq Kingdom.

I slept the entire trip.  We arrived with a major thunderstorm.  Weather satellites, again. Thankfully there were no delays landing at the Sanq Kingdom's only Spaceport.   I disembarked and went to the rental counter to get a vehicle.  I limped to the parking lot and got in my rental and drove to the Peacecraft Mansion.

What happened next surprised me.  I mean, I didn't expect a warm reception, but I didn't expect this. Looking back, I would have handled it better, but for the pain, the fever, the medications.  So my ability to think, and to react was slowed down considerably.

You think I'm using this as an excuse?  Well, two things.  One, If you know me, you would know that I am fairly intolerant of excuses and, two; my shrink says I should remember that I AM NOT PERFECT, and that the WEIGHT OF HUMANITY doesn't rest on MY SHOULDERS.

hn.

I'll leave those two statements to your contemplation and keep using the pain/fever/meds excuse.

I arrived at the mansion front gates; the storm is now so fierce that when I unrolled my window to run my access card through, the rain drenches me.  My card still works as predicted.  Small wonder someone hasn't slipped through security to her here.

I drive up to the house itself and get out.  Now I am thoroughly soaked.  Normally I would sneak in the house via Relena's window, but under the circumstances it seemed not to be good idea.  I didn't want to spook her and, well, my leg.

So I went up to the front door and knocked.  Instead of getting one of the servants or Pagan, it was Zechs.  It took a moment to recognize me in my current saturated state, but when he did, his face turned deep red and screamed into the storm.

"You ASSHOLE!!!!  How DARE you show up after you let my sister get raped!!  This is all YOUR FAULT!!" With that, he pushed me- hard.

I fell backwards, my training sluggishly kicking in so I could land correctly but that required two good legs.

Shit, Fuck, Shit!!!  I land right on the leg.  A wave of pain came over me so fierce that I nearly blacked out.  All the while Zechs screams constantly.  He was ranting and raving, but I only heard two of the statements.  He said something about killing me if I ever got near Relena again.

And how she was so disgusted with me that she never ever wanted to see me again.

SLAM!  Zechs closed the door louder than any thunder.  But not fast enough to for me not to notice his wife, Noin, standing behind him.  I could hear raised voices over the storm but not what they were saying.

It didn't matter to me now.  The pain in my leg and this emptiness spreading inside me was consuming what was left of my soul, my strength.  I wanted to run.  I wanted to die.  If I was feeling better, I would have realized that I should take ANYTHING that Zechs said with a grain of salt.

Instead I very carefully stood up off the cold, wet gravel, climbed into the car and drove off.

I wanted to go back home where people liked me for who I was.  Who treated me like a Human.

Then again, I wasn't honest with them, either.

But fate wasn't done with me yet.

END CHAPTER 1 


	2. Questions with No Answers

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Dedication:  To Athena and David; deppers from heck and my reason for sanity during a troubling time.   And putting up with me and reading all my stories.  To Noah, who understands the term "Constructive Criticism" and thinks it is "so cool" I know as much about comic books as he does.  To Derek Wildstar; without him, I would have never watched Gundam Wing.  And finally, to fools who showed me a Ranma 1/2 tape, (not to mention X-Files tapes) in Spain not realizing what kind of monster they created.  Thanks Guys, I'm now a lot poorer, but 200+ anime tapes and DVDs richer.

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  See chapter one if you skipped it.  Come on, I know you did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 2

_QUESTIONS WITH NO ANSWERS_

My running away was cut short.

No Flights.

Anywhere.

Damn weather satellites.  If it wasn't for them...

So here I am, sitting at a bar of a spaceport hotel nursing a beer.  It has been two very long days since my confrontation with Zechs.

I now have first-hand knowledge why alcohol and medication should not mix.  

Well, I was feeling a little suicidal.  And did wonders for the pain and nausea.

You know, the sad thing is, when Relena resumes her public life, I will be there even though she doesn't want me to.  I wonder if she would still look for me in the rafters.

The Duo in my head is gleefully running laps and singing out that now I am both pathetic and drunk.

I sigh, sitting here idly watching the bartender wash her glasses and serve drinks to the other travelers and businessmen and women stuck here due to the weather.  Hopefully the weather will clear up the day after tomorrow as predicted so I can get the hell out of here.

While I was dwelling on these deep thoughts, my ears pick up a familiar voice.

A loud familiar voice.

A loud familiar voice coming from the lobby.  Zechs Marquise.

Damn, I knew I should have registered under an assumed name.  I carry at all times five sets identification for that purpose.  All together now, meds, fever and alcohol.

Sarcasm is the only humor I understand.

Through the half open doors to the lobby, I could see a flash of platinum blonde hair.  I now saw Noin standing to one side in an obvious argument with him.  I saw Wufei stalk by in bodyguard stance.  Then--I saw HER.

She looked frail; the clothes were ill fitting, like they were someone else's.  She wore her dull hair in sloppily made braid. She had a large straw hat and sunglasses on, totally inappropriate for the weather.  The windbreaker looked like it was Zechs.  In all, it looks like someone else dressed her quickly in other people's clothes.

Relena, as a politician, and even when she was depressed or sad, always had a proud attitude she carried.  She always dressed impeccability, even when she wore here "days off" attire.  This Relena looked very disinterested in everything and found that the floor was the most fascinating thing in the world.

But, the instinct that somehow could spot me anywhere with any disguise, looked up from her careful inspection of the marble tile and looked into the bar.  She found me.

There was no feeling in her eyes when she pulled off her sunglasses.  She was expressionless, a doll staring at me with plastic eyes.  She scuffled towards me and stopped beside me in the bar.  Her eyes then went back to the floor and to her scruffy tennis shoes.

I said nothing to here and she said nothing to me.  With some effort, like she was had no strength in her body, she clambered onto the barstool next to me.  She looked like a small child with her feet dangling above the carpeted floor. We sat like that, side by side, she not speaking and I not knowing what to say.

I wondered if anyone in the lobby missed her yet.  But a glance towards the double doors told me that Wufei did.  He leaned against the threshold.  We locked eyes with him and he then nodded.  Then he turned towards the lobby.  Well, he wasn't worried about her being with me.

I turned my attention to Relena, who was staring at the worn wooden bar and folding a napkin in obscure origami shapes with trembling fingers.  I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say.  Actually I do know what to say but I didn't know how to say it.  I'm not much of a speaker.  Relena is tactile speaker, always touching the person she is addressing, but after the rape-

"Oh, hell Heero, just do it" my Duo-Conscience screamed.  If I ever put a gun to my head, it wasn't suicide.  I was trying shut up the mini-Duo in head.

I reached over to Relena's figiting hands and very slowly took one of them in mine.  Startled, she looked up.  I could see the fear and loathing in her eyes, but it was not directed at ME- it was directed towards herself!  I started to speak but stopped when a loud voice, Zechs's voice, pierced my sluggish thoughts.

"Where is she, Wufei?" he demanded, his voice echoing in the lobby and floated quite clearly into the bar.  "Where is Relena?"

Well, that was enough to stop all conversation in the bar.  I could feel the eyes of my fellow drinkers focusing blearily on the doors.  The bartender gasped.  Smart girl, she figured out who was in the straw hat.

"She's safe, or was until you opened your big mouth announced it to everyone."  Wufei's peevish 'I'm better than you' voice was equally loud.  "I did not know anyone could be louder than Duo.  I now must apologize to him, for your mouth is excessively louder than his."

I always like Wufei's obscure and dour sense of humor.  And he forgot about the part that Duo would never expose Relena when she was supposed to be undercover.  Duo is annoying but can will get the job done right.

Zechs scanned the bar and spotted Relena.  His eyes narrowed when he saw me.  At Zechs's first yell, Relena had jerked her hand from mine and looked down.  I now touched her shoulder.  She looked up at me, with a tinge of curiosity crossing her otherwise dead eyes.  Good.

"Relena, I need to speak to you, but not here," I gestured to the bar and the now silent crowd. "Will you go to my room with me now?"

Surprisingly she quickly nodded.  I thought she would be more hesitant, more wary.  Something wasn't adding up.  I nodded back at her and pulled my credit card out and ran it thought the scanner at the bar.  He bartender gasped at the tip I left her.  I looked at her and placed a finger on my lips.  She nodded, glancing at the other bar patrons.  Smart girl.  She'll keep her mouth shut and the witnesses too drunk to remember.

I passed Zechs without giving him the satisfaction of acknowledging him.  I told Wufei that I was going to speak to Relena in private and he agreed.  He looked me up and down, his gaze resting on my leg.  He stiffly raised his glance and gave a look in Zechs's direction.  Then he fell behind Relena.  

By the time we reached the elevator, I had a parade behind me.  Zechs, mumbling something, followed the three of us in the elevator.  Right behind him was Noin and Sally Po.

I patiently waited for all them to board and pushed the button for my floor.  No one said a word.  Relena continued her inspection of her toes.  Zechs glared at me.  Both Wufei and Sally looked at my leg.  Wufei with expression of anger and Sally had her 'doctor look' on her.  Noin just watched the floor indicator lights.

In what seemed like eternity, the elevator pinged and the doors opened to my floor.  They followed me out to my room and watched me swipe my keycard and open the door.

I dropped my wallet and keycards on the end table.  I sat down on the bed, ignoring my guests for a moment, and slid myself so I was leaning on the headboard.  I was unbelievably tired.  Relena sat near the end of the bed still looking down.  Sally and Noin took up the chairs that were around the table near the balcony.  Wufei was the last one in, and leaned against the closed door.  Zechs paced.

It was Wufei who spoke first.  He gave Zechs a glare that would rival mine and spit out in a low but very irate tone; "You attacked an injured person on pain medication," He pointed to the several bottles of pills on the desk. "Who did not make any threatening motions towards you and didn't do anything wrong in the first place.  That is a grave injustice, Zechs."

When Wufei mentions injustice, its time to be concerned- about your life.  Zechs thankfully knew this and had the decency to look apologetic.

I didn't want his apologies.  I wanted to talk to Relena, actually ask her something. So I looked at her and quietly spoke her name.  She looked at me.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course she isn't! She got..." Zechs shut up when four evil glares where shot in his direction.

I looked back at her.  I knew that wasn't the way I wanted to say that.  Suddenly I had an epiphany.  "Relena, do you think you could get better if you stayed in the Sanq Kingdom?"

A tense silence then the room exploded.

With voices.  With the history of everyone in this room, I have to make the distinction.

"What the hell are you are implying, Yuy?"

"I don't she should be in public right now."  
  


"Her injuries haven't healed, yet."

And so on. The voices getting louder until-

"Please be quiet!"

That was Relena.  I would later learn that this was first time she has spoken since she described her attacker to the Preventers.  Everybody stared at her.  She took a deep breath and looked at me, he eyes still unreadable.  " I will answer all your questions, Heero, if you would answer one of mine."

I nodded.  "Ok, Heero, why were you not in Chicago that day?"

Simple, direct, and the question I feared answering.

I didn't want to tell her the story, but as Zechs started to goad me, I knew I had to tell it.  At least to Relena.  For Relena.  Because she asked me to. Anything for her.

"I was involved with an accident." 

"Did you cause it, Yuy?"

I ignored him and continue to look into Relena's eyes.  "As you know, there have been problems with the weather satellites.  The weather on earth has been effected, especially in Atlantic Ocean.  There was a family on a yacht when they were caught by the sudden storms.  I was working on patrol when we got the call.  When we arrived at the scene, the boat had already capsized. I dived into the waters.

"It was difficult to swim.  The waves were high and choppy.  I found the little boy and the baby still in their life jackets.  The boy was still conscious.  I connected the boy and the baby's carrier to my tether and gave the signaled to have the hoisted up. As they were being pulled aboard, I swam towards the parents.  They were clutching the capsized hull.  I was almost to their location when a huge wave pushed the overturned boat into the rescue ship.  The parents and I were between them.

"I don't remember anything else until I woke up in a hospital a week later.  By then Chicago had happened."  I think that was the biggest speech this group of people has every heard.  Hell, I think it is the biggest speech I've ever made. I'm not much of a talker, and by their expressions they would agree on that issue.

"You expect us to believe that shit?" Zechs seethed.  "Come on Relena, let's go.  You saw him..."

Nobody moved.  They (as I) watched the women in question.  When her brother grabbed her arm, he got the look I received three years ago. Startled, he withdrew his hand.

Oh, of course he blamed me for her reaction.  "Yuy, ask her whatever you wanted to ask her so she'll go home where she belongs"

Well, he was not going to like my solution to Relena's- issue.  "You know yourself.  Do you think you could recover from this at home?"

She blinked, surprised. Then she slowly shook her head.  I thought so.  Zechs was playing over protective big brother and smothering her with attention.  More gasps from the audience.  Then I asked my second question.  "Do you think you could step back for a while? Like taking a sabbical?"  I took a deep breath.  "For about nine months to a year?"

You could hear a pin drop.  I was feeling uneasy with all the unasked questions hanging in the air.  But no one spoke.  Relena continued to look at me with that doll-like expression for what seemed like hours.  Then she finally spoke. "Why?"

I didn't really have anything concrete to reply to that word, but I tried.  "Three years ago, you gave me some advice.  At the time I'm sure you did not think it was advice but I take EVERYTHING you say seriously."  Her eyes widened at that remark.  "You told me to get a life, and I did.  I think it is time you followed your own advice."

Zechs sputtered something but I ignored him.  His opinion wasn't important, hers was.  I watched for Relena's reaction.

Wufei spoke up, interrupting Zechs.  "I don't care where she goes, and I assume it is without her-entourage.  But I am in charge of her safety, unfortunally.  Can you protect her in your condition?"  He was doing my job, however he implied that I couldn't do mine because of an injury.

I AM the perfect soldier, and I damn well know my job.  "I have already made arrangements.  She will be protected, yet have the freedom to wander where she wishes," The statement was added for Relena's benefit.  

Wufei's eyebrow shot up.  But he nodded.  He trusted me.  And he was probably sick of babysitting the 'weak woman.'

A glance a Noin told me she thought it as a great idea.  I looked back to Relena.  She looked thoughtful.  "I assume you have already made arrangements for travel?"  I nodded.  "May I think about it and give you my answer tomorrow?"  She asked.

A slight smile tugged at my lips.  Relena did her homework and the math.  She knew I was going to be stuck here for at least 48 hours.  Wufei my belittle her but I know Relena is certainly isn't weak and definitely not stupid.  "Yes," I answered.

She nodded and then stood up.  I opened the drawer on the end table and pulled out the hotel provided stationary and pen.  I quickly scratched my phone/vid number and the hotel's phone number with my room number.  I handed the paper to Relena.  "Call me, yes or no, call me." She nodded, and headed towards the door.  Wufei had already scanned the hallway when she first stood up and now was waiting for to exit.

Zechs followed behind her glaring at me.  I sat there coolly as he growled, "I don't what scam you are trying to pull, Yuy, but I won't let you do it."

So sorry Zechs, not your decision, its Relena's.

Noin followed her husband out, but not before giving me a grin and a thumbs up behind her husband's back.   I've always liked Noin.  Very practical woman.

Sally Po came and sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Heero, did Zech reinjure your leg when he pushed you?"  

Sally is one of those people that it is very hard to lie to.  "It hurts more."  I mumbled, knowing full well what she was going to say next.

"I want to examine your leg tomorrow morning, after you sober up."  I didn't tell her that I was nursing that beer for an hour, too upset to really get drunk.  Besides she wouldn't believe me anyways.  "At 9 am at the Preventer Hospital.  I'll even pick you up, ok?"

Translation, I'm going to make sure you get proper medical treatment, whether or not you want it and I can drill you on your plans all the while.

hn.

Wufei has met his match with this 'woman.'  His funeral.

I nodded.  With that she also left, leaving me with a lot to think about.

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Flight twice over the Atlantic

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  WHAT!?!?!  You didn't read them?  Shame, Shame!

HEY!! Free virtual Cheesy-doodles if you find quotes and situations from other shows and songs.  The story's loaded with them.

This chapter is especially dedicated to all you in the prop community.  You know who you are!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 3

_FLIGHT TWICE OVER THE ATLANTIC_

I got out of the taxi around 3 pm.  It was still storming outside (but not pouring like the other day) as I hobbled into my hotel.  Damn crutches!  Sally of course drilled me for information.  She had help from one Colonel Une.  After they picked my brains of my plans, (they agreed it was a good idea) she reattached the two bone fragments jarred loose by Zechs and 'glued them' into their proper places.  Thankfully I was unconscious for that part.  I can ignore pain for the most part, but I am getting tired feeling it on a daily basis.  It's distracting.

She also changed my pain meds- saying that these would just put me to sleep, not make me ill.  Otherwise, she pronounced me well enough to travel.

As if she had any control in that.

I somehow made it back to my room.  I was still feeling the anesthesia.  At least she didn't put it in a plaster cast.  I would have screamed then.  Well... probably pulled a gun and took a hostage.  I laid down my head with my phone on the pillow.  I promptly fell asleep...

And woke up to the telephone ringing.  Checking the number I saw it was the number to Relena's home office.  "Yes?"  I answered groggily.

"Um, Heero?   Did I wake you up?  It's me, Relena," she added unnecessary.

"hn-"

"I've, uhm, made a decision on your proposal."

"hn." Come on, spit it out.

"Uhm, well, er, I'd like to go with you." She finally spit out.

"Good,' was my answer, but the little Duo in my head was doing cartwheels.  I had to agree with him.

"Uhm...Uhm, well...do you want me to come to the hotel or what and what should I bring and lady Une and Millardo will take care of the press and my job and..."

"Relena," I interrupted her.  She was babbling.  "You don't need any thing heavy to wear; light sweaters, jean shorts, tee-shirts, and the like.  Bring swimwear.  Casual clothing nothing really fancy.  You can bring anything personal but no work related items and communication devices.  Don't back too heavy.  Meet me at the Spaceport at 1130 hours tomorrow at gate 62.  I'll have your tickets ready."

"Oh...ok, then."  There was a pause, like she wanted to say more.  "Then I'll see you tomorrow, then."  Another pause.  "Bye, Heero"

"Bye, Relena."  Well, that worked out.  I had already taken care of the rest of it, visas and whatnot.  I laid back down on the bed.  Before I fell asleep, I decided to ditch the crutches.

She was waiting in the terminal wearing a pair of scruffy jeans, a powder blue t-shirt, brown leather jacket and tennis shoes.  Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  She looked like a frail 14-year-old.  She sat forlornly in one of those eternally uncomfortable airport chairs, looking down at the carry-on between her feet.   I noticed she ditched her bodyguards and her brother.  She always had a knack for that, much to my dismay.  Now I was glad for it.

Well, the brother part, anyways.

I quietly slid into the chair next to her.  "Hello, Relena," I said just loud enough that she could hear me over the commotion of the busy terminal.

She nearly jumped through the roof.  A bit skittish, anyone?

"Oh!  Uhm, Heero!  You startled me!" 

I can see that-but I kept my mouth shut.

After a moment she sat back down and resumed her inspection of the laminate flooring.

One of the advantages of being injured is that you get to board first.  When we were escorted to our sets, I took some meds, buckled up and promptly fell asleep.  Relena accompanied me to dreamland, for when the stewardess woke me up to tell me that we were on final approach to JFK, I found that Relena had rested her head against my shoulder and was currently drooling on it.

It was another long walk across the terminal to the hanger but this time I had two hours to get there.  And no vomiting.  Sally can prescribe meds to me any day of the week.

We even had time to eat in one of the restaurants in the terminal.  Well, I ate.  Relena barely touched her salad and drank half of her orange juice.  If she had been eating like this that last three weeks, no wonder she looked so frail.

I have been trying to keep my anger from showing about this guy.  With my injuries, I knew chasing after him was near impossible.  I had to let the other Gundam pilots do my footwork and fed them as much Information and advice to Duo, Quartre, and Trowa electronically.

I rarely get emotional about anything, and when I do-I rarely express it.  It isn't because I'm emotionless, or embarrassed by them; it's because I don't know how to express them.  I know how to discipline myself from pain and react in a methodical way.  I thought at first, it was all my training I have had in life, first as an assassin then as a Gundam Pilot that guided me to not have emotions.  After all, they are distraction on the battlefield.  But now…I don't know.  The only feelings I seem to get in strong ones and seem to overpower everyone around me.

I was concerned if I reacted in anger in front of Relena she would be frightened of me.  After all, one man terrified her.  And I did not want her to be frightened of me.  I do not know why I want that.

So unsure in what to do sitting in the hospital, I e-mailed Duo on my uncertainty of visiting her.  He wrote back saying I should go and see her.  She always feels safe around me, he said.  Still says that, he said.

Yes, I listened to Duo and did what he said.  You may think I was stupid to listen to him, but actually Duo occasionally gives out good advice.

When it comes to emotions, I always at least listen to Duo, once in a while.

He isn't a Gundam pilot for nothing, you know.  He's just-loud.

Well, Relena and I made it to Willard's plane when they were loading the last of the supplies and luggage in the belly of the fuselage.  With a small crowd milling around the lounge area of the hanger, I would hazard a guess that Willard picked up some passengers.

After the fuel was loaded in the wings of the aircraft, we were allowed to board the flying deathtr…I mean, the vintage aircraft.  There was no seat assignment.  Relena scooted in the seats behind an elderly couple and I joined her. Everybody had boarded and the prop plane finally took off.  I knew I wasn't going to sleep this flight.  Turboprop engines are notoriously loud.

 The plane had seats for thirty passengers but I counted only eleven, including us.  Being with Relena again awakened all those protective bodyguard habits I had.  As the proverb goes: Old habits die hard and old soldiers never forget their duty.

So I let my instincts kick in and began to observe the passengers.  The couple in front of us was Mr. and Mrs. Graham, residents of the Sargasso of Scottish Descent.  In fact, they live down from me.  I knew them well.  No problems there.  They were chatting with another elderly couple cross the isle form them.  What I gleaned from the conversation is that they were the Jenkins and they trying to catch up to their cruise ship.  I was currently docked at the Sargasso.  No bad vibes here.  Though not common, missing the cruise ship's movement does happen.

Behind us were the five other passengers.  A middle-aged woman with three children and a single young female.  I did not know the mother's name, but her face was familiar.  As for the two couples in front of us, I perceived her and her brood was harmless.  Unless the 11-year-old boy tries to fly the plane.  Then again, he'd probably do a better job than Willard.

The girl in the back corner I didn't know.  And unlike the other passengers, who were talking amiably among themselves, she sat silent, not even trying to get into the conversations around her.  She was trying act like she was reading but I caught her glancing at Relena. 

I was suspicious at first, but as Relena isn't a resident and is famous, I would suppose it would be unnerving, despite the policy of the Seaweed Nations.  After all, the Grahams looked at Relena with wide eyes but say anything.  And speaking of the Grahams, little old Mrs. Graham turned in her seat to face me.  Maybe she was curious.  After all, Relena wasn't in any kind of disguise.

"Heero-isn't it?"  I nodded.  She continued in a thick Scottish burr, "I thought it was you.  You are the brave young man who save the Tranchshaw children, right?" 

 Yes I did, please be quiet. But all I did was nod.  I can behave in polite company.  

"Pity on the parents, such nice folks," she mused.  " I see you brought a friend for a visit," she glanced over at Relena, who was staring blankly out the window and apparently ignoring this conversation about her.

"Yes, I did.  She'll have a year vista," I anticipated her next question.

She blinked at that.  Then she leaned over the headrest, and motioned for me to move closer.  "We had heard on the telly what happened, of course.  I didn't know you knew her."  

Well, because I don't advertise.

"But I'm glad you brought her.  The sea air, excellent food, and the atmosphere of our little community will do her all the world of good."

"Yes," I answered.  And she was right.  I knew the day I decided to ask her to come stay with me.  Despite everything, the people there change me, at least a little.

I think.

It is hard to psychoanalyse yourself.  She nodded brightly and turned back around in her seat.

I was feeling fidgety and nervous.  When I woke up in the hospital, I had received several hundred thanks yous and get well soons, as well as balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals.  The Consortium equivalent of a newspaper interviewed me, against my better judgment.  My shrink thought I should do this.  It is all right to have a little bit of prideful ego, he said.

hn- sure, fine, whatever.

I told Relena that I was going to the bathroom.  She nodded, and then continued to stare at the white puffy clouds out her window.  What concerned me the most was the fact she hadn't asked me where we were going.

I limped (unpainfully for a change) towards the front of the aircraft where the galley and the bathroom separated the crew from the passengers.  After maneuvering in and out of the tiny restroom, I headed for the cockpit.  Willard, a balding 42-year-old with a stringy blonde mustache was talking to a younger freckled faced red head male sitting in the co-pilot's seat.  Willard smiled at me when he saw me and waved to the empty navigator seat.  He pointed to the headset on his head and motioned for me put the spare set on.

"Ah, Heero-they never soundproofed the cockpit."

"That's because they didn't want to waste money on this antique piece of junk," This was an old argument.

"This 'piece of junk'," he stated regally. "Has personality, unlike some of those new fangled sub orbitals out there."  

Hn- personality?  He should meet Wing Zero.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my co-pilot," his voice sounding tinny over the headset.  " This Jimmy Hutchason" I knew the name, as it was my job as a security officer to know all the Cantilena Pilots.  "So SHE came, eh?"  He continued.

Why did everybody have to know my business? It must be the worst thing about living in a small community.

"hn."

"She's a tiny little thing," Jimmy spoke up.  "Looks like a stiff wind could knock her over."

"hn."

"You're not a talkative fellow are you?" Jimmy pointed out.  I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer, but Willard was.

"He's always like that, don't mind him, Jimmy.  But one hell of a security officer."  He paused.  "So interesting mix of passengers, eh?"

"Yes, only eleven this time, I would have thought more."  Yes, I was fishing, but Willard is so oblivious I could get away with it.

"Twelve, actually.  Jimmy here is a passenger.  His plane is at Sargasso, gearbox change.  You know those are hell, and he had to get to his sister's wedding."

Twelve?  When I called him this morning there was only eleven.  It had to be the woman, but I had to be sure.  "So Jimmy," I said lightly, at least I tried to sound lightly.  "I would have thought, being a pilot and all, you wouldn't be a last minute passenger."

Willard chuckled.  "You're right- he's passenger number three, after you and your guest.  No, it was the girl sitting by herself."  He glanced back at me and saw that my face went suddenly blank.  I did not like this at all.  "Don't worry," He said, trying to reassure me.  "I put her through all the same security checks as usual.  That's why we were a little late taking off."

One of nice things about the Seaweed Nations is that they are just as paranoid as me when it comes to security.  Even I had a tough time passing their background checks.  Still, I didn't feel good about it.  Years of experience told me I should trust my instincts.  But the girl felt- wrong.

"Did you forward the passenger list to Sargasso?"

"No, not yet..."

I cut Willard off, angry at his lapse in judgment. "Do it now and send a copy to Officer Stransky."  I trusted Anton.  He'll know what to do.

Both pilots nodded, and I took my leave of them.  When reentered the passenger area, I hazarded a glance at the woman.  She met my glance but quickly looked down.  Busted.  I couldn't to anything now, and I didn't know what type of danger it was, but involved Relena and.

Where's Relena?

I noticed a honey blonde head of hair sandwiched between the two gray heads.  Apparently Mrs. Jenkins and Relena were forced to look at Mrs. Graham's pictures of her latest grandchild.  Only danger there is she would die of boredom of the Grahams' stories of their family.  I sat back in our seats and watched the woman out of the corner of my eye.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, but not quiet.  When one places a toddler, a sullen teenager and a smart mouthed adolescent in a small place and feed them caffeine and sugar the end result is... well not very pretty.  It was a good thing I didn't have a weapon, otherwise I would have shot the mother for having annoying brats.

Ok, the little girl was endearing, slightly, when tried very hard to trade her very dilapidated baloney and mustard sandwich for my cookies at dinner.

Relena eventually returned to her seat.  Not speaking except to ask me to move so she could go to the bathroom.  The first time, the woman in the back started to get up, but one of my patented 'Death Stares' dropped her in her seat.  She could pee her pants for I'd care.

As we finally started to circle the Sargasso Sea, Relena gasped, staring at the sight outside the window.  To the untrained eye, it looks like a gigantic Spider on the ocean.  Actually all the Seaweed Nations do.  She turned to me questionably.

I guessed at her question.  "Yes Relena, that is where I work and live."  Her eyebrows shot up.  "I suppose I don't look the type to live on a yacht."  Her left eyebrow dropped.  Wow, expressions.  "I work for the security, there."

She just stared at me for a moment.  She then turned her head to gaze at the large conglomeration of docks and boats below.

We soon landed on a, finally, calm Atlantic.  Willard taxied into the huge docking matrix, passing several cruise ships and boats of the non-residents.  We pulled up to a pier near a cluster of seaplanes.  The plane's outer hatch opened and a gangplank was placed in the opening.  

I let the other passengers disembark before us, including Miss Enigma.  Relena and I soon joined the queue at the end of the dock.  

There, a small open aired building that took up the entire width of the dock.  Inside, was the customs offer and the officers that search the carry ons.  And the metal detector.  And the Chemical compound detecter.  I told you that they were paranoid.

The officer, dressed in Yellow and Blue, checked your paperwork and made sure that you were cleared to be here.  Standing behind the clerk, was Anton, and several more guards.  He saw me and nodded after he caught my eye.  

To make a long story short no one had problems clearing customs.  Even the cruise couple that was greeted by a rep from the ship. But when the woman approached the desk, she was 'escorted' out towards the holding area in the central area of the Sargasso.  Mission Completed.

I would later learn that she was a reporter who happened to be staying in the same hotel I was staying in the Sanq Kingdom.  She so happened to be in the reception area when Zechs made his appearance.  

hn.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Trust me it was much longer and a lot more boring.  More character development next chapter.  All I got to do is type it up!!

Reviews please!!  Also any mistakes please tell me!


	4. Sea of Stars and Zero

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  Hey!!! Someone read them and lived long enough to give me a feed back!! There's a lesson there.

HEY!! Free virtual Cheesy-doodles if you find quotes and situations from other shows and songs.  The story's loaded with them.

Long live the 'Bluejacket's Manual!'

This chapter is especially dedicated to Ranma, my half Cocker Spaniel and half Black Lab and 100% Spanish.  Also to Zapenstap, who was sooo correct in "Desires of the Heart" but why TED?   WHAT? You haven't read it?  Read this then read hers.  I order you!! (hee hee!)  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 4

_"Sea of Stars" and Zero_

After clearing customs, he headed towards the Rotunda, the "body" of the "spider."  Relena looked around, wide-eyed.  The Consortium doesn't advertise itself, and many people on the planet, politicians included, may have never heard of the Seaweed Nations.  What I told Relena was more detailed, but I will keep it simple writing it down.  After all, my doctor lives here, and doesn't need an explanation. Frankly, I was glad of her interest and her questions. 

The Rotunda, actually shaped like an up-side-down tear, is twenty-five stories tall, seven of which is above the waterline.  All eight of the Seaweed Nations Consortiums are laid out the same.  The only different one is the South Pacific Consortium, which is approximately five times larger.  The tip of the tear is cabled to a seamount.  There are also several bracing cables attached to various points on the seamount to prevent stress and drifting.  The cables are loose enough to handle rough seas and hurricane force storms.  In the worst case, the Rotunda came be completely sealed off and submerged, though this has never happened.

The "spider legs" are large docks that at the widest are about fourteen feet.  The length varies, from half a mile at the shortest to three miles. Underneath the wooden and plastic structures is conduits for fresh water, sewer, electrical, and fiber optic communication lines that run to the hundreds of ships, yachts, boats, barges, and aircraft docked here.  To make it easier to maneuver through the maze of docks, they are all given street names.  There are apartments in the Rotunda, of course, however they are very tiny and very expensive.  

The Consortiums are virtually self sufficient, renting subs and docking space for scientific explorations on the deep sea and being a unique stop for cruise ships.  Also, hosting its own fishing fleet, it sells its exotic catches to the elite of the land. It grows crops, either on the special 'greenhouse' barges or various seaweeds on the open sea.  It has its own police, schools, hospitals, hotels, restaurants, stores, and yes even a swimming pool.  But mostly the population is people who are either musicians, artists, writers, and other bohemian types, or drifters who don't really have a place anywhere else.  Like me.

Several people greeted me, mostly security personnel in yellow polo shirts and blue shorts/swim trunks.  I nodded back.  I wanted to get home- and I wanted to talk to Relena in peace.  Her questions petered off as we passed the Rotunda to the opposite side from where we landed.  She had more questions but she seemed to understand I did not wish to answer them at this moment.

We proceeded down 'Stan Lee Ave.' to reached the eighth intersection of docks. We turned right on 'Gotham Way' until we stopped at the third yacht from the end.  I didn't think the names for these streets so don't blame me.  

Had to get that out.

Anyways she looked up at the yacht on the port side and gasped.  I felt my lips twist in a very sight smirk.

"This is where you have been living, Heero?"  She whispered, not taken her eyes of the ship.

"I had her made.  She's two years old."  I directed Relena to the smaller dock that ran between my 'baby' and the second ship from the end.  I gestured grandly towards the gangplank leading up to the ship and made a little bow.  "Welcome Aboard the 'Sea of Stars'."

You worked very hard on her, so you can be a little proud of her, the Duo-in-my-head smugly acclaimed.

Her hull was almost black at the bow and gradually faded to the colour of the sea in the stern.  Interspaced randomly all over the hull were stars that were painted with silver paint.  It looked like she was sailing into space.  But the on the bow below the bow spirit was the most remarkable piece of craftsmanship.  And to think I found it in a boat "junkyard" on the Carolina Islands, rotting away.  What, you ask?   It is a wooden figurehead.

The figurehead (a woman) was wearing a short-sleeved shift that flowed past her uncarved toes.  Her eyes are carved closed and the expression on her face was an expression of pure unadulterated joy.  Her arms were stretched out back against her carved angel wings.

She looked like the way I felt when I flew Gundam Wing Zero.  The waves and the wind she eagerly embraces will eventually destroy her-but it also gave her such pleasure.

What, I can appreciate beauty.

And, yes, she IS my baby.

So I bought her, had her protected, and placed the wooden figure on, yes, gundamium alloy hull.

Yes, a piece of Wing Zero.

No, I don't feel like writing that story down right now.  It's long and rather boring, really.  It's none of your business, so don't ask, doctor.

Otherwise she looks like an average sixty-foot double mast yacht you can buy at any boat dealer.

Well, maybe not the hidden weapons locker design to fool any metal detector.  I got a life, but I didn't stop being paranoid.

Shut-up, Duo.

Relena got halfway up the gangplank when a large brown dog appeared in front of her.  She stopped, glancing back apprehensively at me.

I looked at the pathetic excuse of watchdog.  "That's Zero," I told her.  I could hear the Labrador's tail thumping against the deck.  "He is an idiot."  Like Duo is an idiot; loyal, friendly, and LOUD.  "He won't hurt you. He is the opposite of me" I added the last part for a bit of dry humor.  Jokes are not my forte, for she didn't even crack a smile.

But she nodded and approached the animal gingerly, holding her hand out for the dog to inspect it.  Zero sniffed it, panted and proceeded to attack Relena with its tongue and its tail.

Idiot.

However, produced something from Relena that no one else has.  She smiled, and that smile reached her eyes, if only for a moment. 

We stood on the deck for a few minutes, Relena scratching Zero and me watching them.  "Why Zero?"  Relena looked up at me.  She had put back her doll's face but her voice held a hint of curiosity.

I was starting to hate that face.

"I didn't name him for my Gundam, if that was what you were thinking.  I named him that because that's was the percentile chance that a half-drowned 3-week-old puppy had to live."  Zero, instinctively knew I was talking about him came over to me. I scratched his white chin and made sure his life vest wasn't chafing.  "He was another rescue.  I though I was rescuing someone's 'babies' but it ended up to be puppies.  He was the only one out of the litter to survive."

Relena stood up from her kneeling position on the deck.  "I never imagined you would have a dog for a pet, or live on a boat.  You've changed Heero Yuy."

I looked her in the eyes.  I'm glad you finally noticed, Relena.  "Thank you.  I hope it is for the better.  I still understand how to 'live' but I am still trying."

She said nothing.  Perhaps that was wise, for I was getting more and more perturbed with her lack of emotion.  It was like we traded places.  I wondered if I gave her weapon, she would go around killing people and setting her own leg bones.  With this sudden insight, I realize how she felt all those years ago, hurt and confused.  Why did she put up with me?

I wanted to fight, I wanted to 'kill' that doll that seemed to replaced Relena and stole her soul.  I wanted her to have a heated argument with me on a topic of 'getting a life.'  The one that should of happened three years ago, if I had a clue what was really going on.  I was getting so sick of this flat person with the flat personality, I wanted to shake her.  I wanted to show her what life is really like, not that fake one she wears.

Even more, for me, I want to figure out why there is this irresistible force that drives me to her and her to me.

"Yo, Yuy!"

I shook myself from my thoughts and looked over the railing to observe the dark-haired Anton Stransky waving wildly at me.  He had obligingly got two porters to help with Relena's luggage and my supplies I bought when I was on land.  The teenaged boys struggled with the overloaded dolly on the gently rocking dock to the bottom of my gangplank.

"Yuy, PLEASE tell me this is the steaks," he asked poking at a large Styrofoam box marked 'perishable.'

"Have I ever let you down?" I answered back, watching with amusement at the youth's faces when they realized that the dolly wasn't going to make it up the gangplank.  They'll have to hand carry all that stuff.  hn.  They're getting paid.

And besides, at their age, I was a Gundam Pilot.

Anton ran up the gangplank- only to greeted by Zero.  The dog's favorite mode of attack is jumping up on people licking their face.

Damn dog.

Anton pushed the canine down and looked at my visitor.  Relena had moved so I was between her and Anton.  He noticed her shyness, and gave her is best smile.  "Hi, you must be Relena," He said in a deep baritone with hints of his Russian accent.  "My name is Anton Stransky.  Welcome to the Sargasso Sea."

I couldn't see her reaction, but I can take by the silence, she had closed up again.  Anton's award-winning smile dropped a few notches.  An uncomfortable silence filled the gaps between us.

Well, to break the silence.  "Do you know that Anton, here, worked with your brother?"  I turned to face Relena. She blinked owlishly.

"Yes, I was in Antarctica with him, on the Tallgeese project of his."

I could see the gears turning in her head.  Then she suddenly gasped, eyes wide.  Anton smiled and continued.  "Yes," he whispered, so the two struggling boys could not hear.  "I know who Heero is."

She looked at me.  I shrugged.  I know she had worked hard in the government stop people, for good reasons or bad, to uncover our identities.  We never asked her but it was welcomed gift she gave us.

Freedom is always a wonderful gift.

Silence again filled the spaces between us.  Relena stood, no emotions playing across her face.  She then looked up at Anton and hesitantly held her hand out.

Anton smiled and took her hand with both of his.  " So glad we are going to be neighbors."  He pointed to the red and white ship moored across the 'street' from me.  "That's the 'North Star'" She turned to look at the boat.  Anton glanced at me and could see he was taking inventory of my condition.

Releasing the remaining hand from Relena's grasp, he announced that both must be exhausted and order for us to make through the party tonight and properly enjoy Dave's cooking (and my steaks) we should both take naps and he would take care of the luggage and the supplies.  Actually, the speech was much longer and far more flowerily, but I don't have the time or patience to write the whole speech out.

To be honest, a nap sounded like an excellent idea.  My leg was starting to throb and Relena was suffering from some serious jet lag.  Even though I would be short some steaks that Anton would 'mysteriously' acquire, I agreed to it and proceeded to show Relena where she would be living for awhile.

I guided her through the main hatchway into the main living space.  The "Sea of Stars" has three decks.  The top deck (a half deck) consists of the pilothouse.  The lowest deck (and the largest space) is mostly storage area.  It also has two cabins in the aft, one I have turned into a library.  There is also the chain locker, pump room, desalination equipotent, and engine room.  She can be run by propeller if necessary but she's a sailing ship.  There is also access to bilge.

The middle or main deck is the space we entered. Four steps from the hatchway down brings you to a blue carpeted living room with two twelve foot couches that line the bulkheads on the port and starboard of the space.  Straight ahead aft and to the left the blue carpet turns into tan linoleum and into the kitchen with a table attached and five barstools.  Across from the kitchen is another hatch and a hallway that leads back behind the kitchen.

She followed me through the hallway, passing the laundry/ pantry room, two ladderways, and the head to the cabins in the aft of the boat.  I showed her to the smaller of the two and opened the door for her.

"This is your cabin.  It's smaller than your room back home," by quite a lot, "but comfortable."

Like my cabin, it had a closet with bifold doors and a dresser underneath the curving windows with blue curtains.  She only had a twin bed (with storage underneath) made up with blue linens, while I had a queen.  There was a small cabinet at the head of the bed, made of a dark walnut, like the rest of the furniture.  And like the rest of the furniture on the "Sea of Stars", hell any yacht, it was all bolted down with latches on all doors, cabinets, and drawers.

This home rocks.

hn. Sorry.

She silently inspected the room, placing her carry-on on the dresser, finally coming to sit on the bed.  We were uncomfortably silent for several minutes, listing to the hustle outside the cabin door and the gentle lapping of the waves coming from the open window.

I wanted to lie down and take my meds.  I coughed.  "Relena, my cabin is the next door.  If you need anything, just knock," and pray it is loud enough to wake me from a drug-induced slumber. hn.  She didn't look at me.

I'm really hating this silent treatment.  If she acts like that tonight, I'll have break it to her tomorrow.  I can't help her if she won't talk to me.

I closed her door and went to my cabin.  I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on my bed. I dry swallowed my meds.  Halfway to sleep, I felt a large furry face sniffing my crotch.  The weight shifted and the head lay on my stomach and then it sighed.

Damn dog.  He knows he shouldn't be on the bed.  I swear he's taking advantage of my injury.  The last thing I remembered before sleep caught me was my hand petting the canine.

END CHAPTER 4

++++++++++++

Naval Dictionary

Fore-forward of the ship; the front.  Often used outside shipboard.

aft-behind. See fore.

bulkhead- a wall.

bilge- lowest area on a ship. water from leaks gather here

port- left

starboard- right

cabin- living area

hatch-an opening in a ship

bow- front of the ship. boward is the direction of the bow, not to be confused with fore.

stern-back of the ship.  sternward is the direction of the stern, not to be confused with aft.

fenders and camels- cushions to protect the ship when moored.  fenders are above waterline and camel are below the waterline.

ladder and ladderways-stairs

moor-what a ship is when it is tied up at dock.

waterline- the line on the hull of the ship where the water reaches.  This change when how heavy the ship is in the water.

head-bathroom.

deck- do I really have to explain this?

More words will be added when I use them.  Someone pointed out not everyone knows nautical terms.

R&R pleez!!!!


	5. A Crack in the Wall pt1: Talk to me

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  (author brandishing large paper fan) read. _WHACK!  _read. _WHACK!_

HEY!! Free virtual Cheesy-doodles if you find quotes and situations from other shows and songs.  The story's loaded with them.

Nobody hasn't 'fessed up yet.   What, you don't like cheesy-doodles?

Special dedication to Pink Floyd.  Dozens of their albums were playing during the making of this story.  Also to THE BLACK ROSE.  One of the best Gundam writers out there.  And she gave something to appreciate just much as Gundam Wing fan fiction: **Full Metal Panic!**fan fiction.  Check out "Dinner and Desert."  As for **Full Metal Panic!**,weeellll, its the kinder, gentler, and funnier Gundam Wing.  Heero and Sanosake are related, cousins really.  I highly recommend.

****SPECIAL NOTE****

I'm really cranking them out.  I plan 18 chapters and a second series.  It's all mapped out.  I'm writing a chapter a week and posting them every Friday.  My beta is reading them and correcting them behind me so towards the end of the story, we will start reposting the corrected chapters.  So if you want to get them for your own web page (you have my blessing, tell me where, though), you might want to wait till then.  Mostly spelling and English errors.

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****Remember the thing about rape.  It will be discussed in this chapter.  Serious nasty icky rotten lime warning.  Not to be confused with fresh lime warning g.  There will be some of those down the line**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 5

_A Crack in the Wall part 1:  Is there anyone out there?_

++++++++++++

The strings of plastic coloured lanterns tried vainly to compete with fantastic star field overhead.  We were on the Mohlers' boat, the green and white "Southern Cross."  Dave's delicious dinner eaten, we were now sitting on the deck on lawn chairs, talking.  The blonde Mary Mohler was talking to Relena, telling anything and everything about Sargasso.  Relena actually looked interested.

Her husband Chris, a balding marine biologist had gone inside to get more drinks.  Anton was listening to Mary's chatter with some interest while holding Dave's hand.  Dave, a blonde blue-eyed and often referred as an 'Adonis' by most of the women (and many of the men) of Sargasso was preening.  He does that so well, that and acting like a stereotypical homosexual man.  We ignore him as much as possible when in he's in that state.

I sat in silence, finally relaxing after several hectic days.  I rolled the empty bottle of root beer (Mary wouldn't serve me alcohol.  Mother hen) and contemplated my step in Relena's Healing Process.

Even though I'm far from normal, however I really believe I'm far better off than I was.  I can have a normal job (which I have to go back to next week), I have friends, and I have a home...

OK, it's a little different.

Relena, however, has spent her most of her life in the spotlight.  She was a prominent politician's daughter, a princess, a Queen, and finally a politician in her own right.  Her work is important, butt at what cost?

Would the world self-destruct if she stepped down?  Probably.  She is willing to 'die' on her 'Cross of Peace'; the world's martyr.  They love her, worship her, but they are also willing sacrifice her to Peace.  Actually, I'm more concerned how I feel.  I don't understand but I wish she would just stay with me forever.

Not that I don't want peace.  I killed for peace.  I stopped killing for peace.  But for some reason I wasn't going to allow the world to destroy her for their own reasons.  I didn't carry through my assassination of Relena so humankind could use her as a crutch.

"You are thinking hard, Heero, what's on your mind?"  A bottle of root beer appeared in front of me.

After I grabbed the cold glass bottle, Chris flopped down in the empty lawn chair next to me.  His lightly toned body settling uneasily in the seat.  He dragged his hand through what's left of his light brown hair.

"Good clear night, eh," he said after a moment, looking at me sideways.

I took a sip of my drink.  "hn."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Wha-ya thinking?"

Why do I surround myself with nosy people? I sigh, giving in.  "I am thinking in how I should address Relena."

"Well, by her name should be sufficient, or does she like to be called Fluffy-bunny?"  He grinned.

I glared at him.  "No, how I should address Relena's problem."

He took a swig of his beer and looked thoughtfully at the crowd on the portside of the boat.  "Well, I think for you that telling it like it is would be the best."  He took another sip before continuing.  "I think she would appreciate the honesty.  Heero, but don't be harsh.  Sugar coat it."

Sugar coat it?  Could I sugar coat?  I suppose I could.  We sat in silence, listening to the ocean and the voices of friends and family.  Just enjoying the warm summer night.  And I left it at that.

Relena and I woke up in time for lunch.  I called the hospital ship for an appointment later this week.  I decided to take Relena on a tour of the Rotunda.  I didn't have very much to do until work started back up.

She came out of her room and mumbled good morning to me.  She plopped on one of the barstools at the table opposite me and looked disinteresting at my plain but good tasting meal.  She picked up a fork and started to stab at the macaroni and cheese.

Over and over.  What did macaroni and cheese do to her to deserve this?

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.  She looked at me, doll eyes were back.

I became upset.  Did I mention I hate those doll eyes?

"This will stop- now," I said.

Her doll eyes blinked at me but she said nothing at me.  Damnit!

I took a deep breath.  Sugar coat, remember.  "I know what was done to you was painful, humiliating, and very wrong."  A glaze of pain flickered across her eyes.  Good, emotions, finally.  "But walking around here like a mobile suit without a pilot will not help you."

Her eyes widened at that statement.  I felt a faint tug at my hand.  Excellent.  I continued.  "It won't help you heal, it won't help me and sure as hell it won't help the peace you so carefully created."

The tug became more insistent.  "Look, you need to talk about it, if not to me, then to a doctor." with my free hand I pulled her chin up so I could look her in the eyes.  There was fear there.  Fear of what?  "I don't care what you do.  Scream, throw things cry, hit me, but you need to express yourself."  I bent over the table and looked her deep in the eyes.  "Believe me, I know.  I am an expert at it."  Her eyes widened.

I released her and reached for the business card I sat out earlier.  I handed her the card.  She took it with trembling fingers.  I took another deep breath.  "Dr. Andrews isn't my shrink," Her eyes flashed up in wide surprise.  "Yes, Relena I have a shrink. She isn't my shrink but she specializes in rape victims.  If you don't want to tell me what happened," Another surprised look crossed her face.  She knew my habits well.  "Yes, Relena, I read the police report, but I would like to hear it in your own words.  But it isn't important that you tell me."

Shit- Heero, that didn't sound quite right.  The mini Duo was screaming rephrase and making dive-bomber noises.

I sighed.  She looked confused and afraid and sad.  "What I meant is that if you cannot tell me or if you feel uncomfortable telling me, I'm- I'm ok with that."  Was I?  This whole conversation was going to hell and I felt...uncomfortable myself discussing 'it.'  "Talk to Dr. Andrews, OK?" ending the speech quickly.

I guess there are reasons I keep my mouth shut.  I rested my elbow on the table and leaned my head into my hand.  God, I hope she understood me.  I should really stick to what I'm good at, like killing people, guarding others, mobile suite piloting, hacking, and- did I mention piano?  Somehow I'm good at that, too.

"Ok"

I looked up at her.  Her head was down but a swear I heard...

"Ok, I'll make an appointment"

I smiled (yes, I can do that too.  Shut up Duo.) And held out my hand.  "I'm sorry that was a little harsh.  I'm not good at this."  Sugar coating that is.

She looked up, a little surprised that I was smiling, I suppose.  Ok, it is rare to see a smile on my face.  In fact, I don't know why I smiled.  No surprises, there.  She grasped my outstretched hand in a handshake.  Her lips were starting to move upwards.  

She looked at me.  "That's ok, Heero.  I'm not good at it either."

I was starting to realize that, too.

"I have no plans today, so if you want, I could show you around after we eat.  If you want."

She nodded, released my hand and actually started to eat the now cold macaroni and cheese.

Finally.

We walked around the Rotunda after lunch.  Being an efficient tour guide, I pointed to all the places of interest, like where to shop and not get ripped off.  Yes, I know that.  I showed here where I worked.

She didn't ask a lot of questions.  However, she showed an interest in just about everything I said.  We ate dinner at the "Waterloo" where Dave is the head chief, at least at the moment.  Until he pisses someone off or someone pisses him off.

Dave came out and sat with us.  Dinner was spent with Dave shamelessly flirting with the both of us.  Normally I don't tolerate his crap, but Relena found it mildly amusing so I kept my tongue under control.  Hell, he was in such a good mood, he brought a ham bone out for Zero, who accompanied us on our explorations and now was happily panting at out feet.

It was a good day.

The next several flew by in much the same way.  Relena and I communicated every morning over breakfast.  We didn't 'talk' but it was better than her doll face.  She took full advantage of the fact she had the freedom to move around without bodyguards.  And She was getting more confidant moving around without me limping beside her.

Over dinner she would tell me were she went and the people she met.  Chris even took her on one of the subs during a maintenance dive.  She ran into the Grahams and lunch with them.  She always came back with something, usually for Zero.  Yeah, he got spoiled.  But I got a hand made coffee mug she bought.  The caption read "...Well I AM good looking and I can still kick your ass."

I did mention bohemian, right?  Just checking.

I went to my doctors' (both mental and physical therapists) One read my damn novel I seem to be writing and asked me how I felt having her here with me.  And if I had any aggressive urges towards Zechs. hn.  I told him and bolted.  I hate going there.  The other doctor was all together much better, despite the torture.  After playing with my leg and getting zapped with more radiation, he pronounced that I have graduated to a knee brace.  No active patrol, yet still...

I love my healing speed.

Relena also went to the doctor.  She said nothing to me, but I knew.  When she returned, she looked pensive, like she had a major decision to make.  Perhaps she did.

They gave me a desk job.  I hate desk jobs.  I was hoping when I returned to work that could go out on patrol.  But, no, I was monitoring the cameras.  Infinitely dull, but it allowed me to start preparations to sail to the South Pacific Consortium.

Relena was surprised when I told her.  I said that I wasn't stupid.  Doing patrol in the Mid Atlantic in winter means; 1) I would have to wear thermal scuba gear and 2) Ice berg patrol.  Both don't appeal to me.

Actually I would have been gone by now.  I am only staying this far into August for Relena.  I am giving her a chance to change her mind.  I did ask her if would like to leave or stay here.  I would have stayed, for her, but I really didn't really want to.  She said that I should not alter my plans in account for her being here.

hn.

That's another statement I'm not going to touch.

So, I watched my bank of monitors, while calculating dog food, human food for two, fuel rod for the generator, toll fees for the Panama Canal, docking fees for several ports along the way, and anything else I could think of into my budget.

The Perfect Soldier is doing a budget.  I see the humor in it.  I'm glad I did it at work.  I don't think I could handle Relena's comments on it.

I also called to make sure that South Pacific had a job waiting for me there.  The nice thing is that security for the Seaweed Nations is the same everywhere.  It also helps that you are so good at your job, that they are willing to take you in even when they are fully staffed.  That's with a pay raise.

I'm not bragging, really.

Fine don't believe me.

Shut up, Duo.

So three weeks passed since our arrival.  No exiting events.  Relena and my conversations were still limited to how our respective days went.  We didn't watch or listen to the news.  We loaded supplies for the voyage.  We talked about the trip.

Honestly, very boring.

I was hoping for a little stimulating conversation.  An argument.  When I was her bodyguard, she and I had extreme arguments.  On extreme topics (though the topic of choice was aspects of her security), extreme intelligent arguments, and extreme sound.  Everyone in the mansion knew we were fighting.  I relished it.  She was challenge to overcome, to beat.  Like a mobile suit battle, I suppose.  Now I would be happy if would disagree over dinner menu selections.

Something's going to break-soon.

Probably me.

As it turns out, she folded first.  And not it the way I thought she would.  As my shrink constantly reminds me, we can't go backwards, only forwards.

Damn, I'm gonna miss those fights.

We were eating dinner.  Relena was quieter than usual, not looking at me.

"I saw the doctor," she said, pushing an asparagus spear across her plate.

"hn."

'I talked to her and she agreed that I should talk to you first."  She looked up at me, a sadness covering her face.  "But I don't know how."

I stared at her.  Frankly I'm surprised she listened to me.  I was used to her counter-manning every other order or suggestion I gave.  I put down my silverware.  "Come with me" I said.

She nodded and took my outstretched hand.  I brought he outside and helped her clamber up on top of the pilothouse.  There, due to the angle of the docks and where I was moored, there was a clear and unrestricted view of the western sky.

I've found out that I like to watch the sunset.  Well, I thought it was weird, too.

Zero soon joined us, though I could never figure out how the dog got up here.  I led her to the aft edge, sat down, pulling her down to sit next to me.  I still held her hand, our shoes swinging against the windows on the deck below.  We watch the sun sink lower on the horizon.

I coughed, a little nervous and so very unsure.  "It is easier to think up here.  You don't have to look at anything but the sky.  When I'm...confused, I sit up here and it at least helps me to clear my thoughts.  Sometimes I get answers.  A lot of times I have questions.  But mostly it calms me."

Yeah, I said that.  I'm starting to amaze myself.

Relena's quiet, but strong voice broke across the balmy sea and the darkening sky.  "I finished my speech.  It felt strange not seeing you.  I had always felt...guilty about firing you."

I squeezed her hand.  "I'm not upset about that anymore."

"Thanks."  She squeezed my hand back.  "Anyways, I checked in with my secretary and the security detail over the next day's schedule.  Then I went to bed."  She paused, and then continued.  "When I got to my room, I locked the door and got undressed to take a shower."  Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.  "I of course, took off all my jewelry-including the 'special' ones."

She glanced at me and smiled.  "Yes, I listened to you for once and wore the 'panic button' bracelet." She looked back at the sky.

Wow.  She listened to me.

"He...he was waiting in the bathroom with a gun and a knife..." I could see that she closed her eyes.  There were tears forming in the corners.  Unsure what to do, I released her hand and then wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

I guess that was the right thing to do.  She shuddered against me her arms snaked around my waist.  But she still continued.  "He forced me to take a shower making me...touch myself.  Then he tied me up and...and..."  She started to sob, drenching my tee shirt with her tears.

I had read the police report, of course, and even heard Relena's recorded voice statement.  She sounded so clinical, so detached.  I'm clinical, I'm detached.  Relena is emotional.  This was much better.

I think.

I thought she was finished but amazingly she to talk between her tears. "It hurt, Heero, It hurt so much.  He would hit me if I ...reacted and called me a whore and if I didn't make a sound he hit me again and called me an unfeeling bitch."

Bastard-he's going to die.

"And the worst thing was..." She practically chocking on her tears.  I wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn't have to say anymore, but morbid fascination and the fact if I knew exactly what he did, I could dream up more exotic and slower ways for him to die.

I already decided that his balls and dick should be removed, slowly and mounted and given to Relena.  But I'm sure she's not the type to appreciate that.

But I would enjoy doing that.

I squeezed her shoulders.  I suddenly realized that she needed to finish.  For her.  Zero knew this too because he was making whining noises and licking her cheek.

She hiccupped and sat up, my arm falling from her. I suddenly felt cold.  She whirled, startling Zero and me.  She looked right at me.  "He didn't...didn't even ...ejaculated in me...he said I wasn't worthy of his seed..."

Fucker.  I'm going to let him live years under constant torture...

She looked at me like she wanted me to say something.  Hell, what was I going to say?  Sighing, I broke from her gaze. It's hard to think looking in her eyes.  I took her hand.

"Relena, I'm sorry I wasn't there.  I wish I could make it all better but I can't.  All I can do is to say that you are a far better person than he was," hell, I didn't know what I was saying; I was making it up as I go.  "I think you needed to be reminded of that.  Someone who's a harsher critic than your brother, your co-workers, and even yourself.'  I turned to look at her.  "You are a good person.  You are kind, generous, brave, and selfless.  You did not deserve what happened to you."

What the hell was that, Heero?  The mini Duo reared his ugly head again.  But I had to agree, what in the hell was that gibberish?

Good gibberish, apparently, because Relena smiled through her sobs and hugged me.  Startled, I hugged her back, abet, not as fiercely as she did.  She was crying and mumbling my name.  I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a few minutes, she released me from her death grip and gave me a smile.  Not a fake one or one of those politician smiles.  It was one of those types that should be registered as a lethal weapon, for it had the same effect on me as my buster rifle would.

Now I was very confused and unsure what to do.  The voice in my head was silent the one time I didn't want it to be.  I sighed and took her hand, again.  I could do that.  She chuckled and threaded her fingers through mine.  She turned to watch the sunset.

Ok--could somebody explain this?

But she was smiling and she was talking to me- both good things.

So as I turned towards the western sky, I concluded that this was a good day.

END OF CHAPTER

R&R pleez!!!!


	6. A Crack in the Wall pt 2: Skating on Th...

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  (Fox Mulder approaches the mic) someone make her happy so she will finish MY story, where I'm the exciting dashing gorgeous hero and... 

Scully: Mulder!! knock it off!  You're bothering people who are trying to read.  (Picks up paper fan left over from last chapter) OOOOhhhhh, MuuuuDDer!!!!

Mulder: Shit. (Runs)__

HEY!! Free virtual Cheesy-doodles if you find quotes and situations from other shows and songs.  The story's loaded with them.

No?

Fine, I'll give my cheesy-doodles to Scully.

Special dedication to the feedback people.  Thanks, guys.  I make a copy of every feedback and read then before I start writing.  Especially to Hououza, whose brains must of been addled when he read my Author's Notes.  I'm sorry!! g R&R is for all the people who haven't done it.  Do it, DO IT NOW!!!!! g. 

But DON'T STOP!!!  It's nice to know that there's at least somebody is reading every week.

***IMPORTANT!!!***

Those who have read the first half of the story, just drop down to the line of plus signs.  I went ahead and corrected the mistakes in the first half, but they are all spelling and grammar issues.  For those haven't, remember to feel pity for those that have when you reach the plus signs.  That was what they got for five days.

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***** Serious nasty icky rotten lime warning, again. Sorry.  This one may be a lot worse than the last, if there is such a thing.  You've been warned.  Heero's "Four Wedding's and Funeral" opening scene potty mouth alert.**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 6

_A Crack in the Wall part 2: Skating on Thin Ice_

I knew this sense of peace wasn't going to last.  Conflict and pain has always surrounded me, so I shouldn't be surprised when the quiet times end.

Also, I should realize that she couldn't be healed just like that.  All I need to answer that is to look in the mirror.  Poster boy for screwed up life, what makes me the resident expert on everything?

Sorry, ranting.

Actually, things went downhill when we reached the Caribbean Islands.  It was had been going smooth (too smooth) until then.

The days leading up to setting sail were pretty frenzied.  Relena helped in any way possible, getting more and more knowledgeable on how the ship works.  She was also glad that the Mohlers, Dave and Anton were going to sail to South Pacific at the same time.  She had become great friends with Mary, often walking or shopping with her after Mary gave her music lessons.  And Dave, welll, he often accompanied the two women on their trips and could be found in the 'Sea of Stars' kitchen showing Relena recipes.

Then Disaster # 1.

Well, for me, it was a disaster.

An embarrassing disaster.

Remember the piano thing I mentioned?  She found out.

Shit.

Looking back, I had set myself up for this disaster.  The guys in Security were throwing Anton and I a going away party.  I didn't mention it to Relena.  I don't know why.  I take that back, I do know why.  What happened next is why.  She had retired early that day, so I went out to the Rotunda to the little get together that I was conned into.  Don't ask.

Even though I wasn't finished with my prescriptions (and you think I would learned my lesson in what happened in the Sanq Kingdom), I still partake of a few alcohol beverages.

OK, beer.  I like beer.

After a few rounds, the guys managed to convince me to set down in front of the bar's baby grand and plunk out some tunes.  I was under the influence of alcohol, meds and a bunch of drunken security types who somehow know how to push my buttons when I'm in this condition.  Again, don't ask.  I wasn't worried; this wasn't my first performance to this crowd.

It was in the middle of 'Piano Man' when I noticed...Shit! Shit! Shit!  How long had she been standing there?  She moseyed (I cannot for the life of me think of another word to described how she moved) over where I was and sat next to me on the bench.  She had one of those smirks she used to wear when she was about to ditch her security detail.

Did I mention, Shit?

"Well, Heero," She drawled.  God, I felt like making a hasty retreat.  That voice.  "You keep unfolding like a flower.  When did you learn how to play the piano? And sing?"

Shit, Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit!  She heard me sing?  That means she's been here for about a an half an hour when I sang my last solo...

I must have been expressing my inner turmoil and surprise because she laughed and gave me a roguish grin.  "'Fess up, Heero!" 

FUCK!!!  

Shit was getting old. I needed a new word. 

I looked away from her.  "I...I...don't recall, really.  I guess I've always known."

She touched my shoulder, causing me to look at her.  All the gaiety that was on her face was replaced with a solemn expression.  "I'm sorry, Heero.  I didn't mean to hurt you."

My reply was cut off by Anton.  "Here's your beer, Heero.  You better start playing or you're not gonna get any more free rounds.  Here, Relena,' handing her a glass bottle.  "Here's one for you." With a slap on my back that nearly sent me sliding on top of the piano, he walked off.

Relena took a sip then made a face.  "How can you drink this?  It tastes like...like..."

"Like piss?" I helpfully suggested.

She stuck her tongue out at me.  "Yes, exactly.  But how YOU know that it does, I don't really want to know."  I smirked and she took another sip.  Her face scrunched up again.

It was...cute.

Did I just say, cute?  I can hear Mini-Duo's drunken laughter echoing from the back of mind.

"It is an acquired taste," I quipped.

"So how many beers does that take?"

I smiled at her and started to bang out the opening measures to  'I go to Extremes.'  Billy Joel night.  Yes, again, don't ask.

But I answered her.  "I don't know how many, I haven't drank enough, yet.  But I'll let you know when I get there."

I received her laughter as an answer.

I guess it turned out ok.

We packed the ship for the voyage and said our farewell three days later.  The voyage started well.  She was interested in everything in handling a yacht.  I showed her the basics of navigation, communications, marlinspike, and sailing.  I showed her the controls in the Pilothouse, and how to use the abbreviated holo controls and the wheel that was on top of the pilothouse.  She even steered the ship a couple of times and released the sea anchor at night, making sure we were not anchored too close to the 'North Star' and the 'Southern Cross.'  She soaked it up like a dry sponge.

Another thing that was unexpected but welcomed was her interest in my morning routine.

When I first came to the Seaweed Nations, I had little knowledge and little interest in martial arts.  Wufei was the man to see about that.  Yes I did know a little from several disciplines but nothing formal.  So when an eleven-year-old karate student threw me during a demo, even though I was prepared to stop him, well, it made me think.

I signed up for several lessons that day eventually branching out to more disciplines.  I even took Tai Chi. I quickly advanced many levels in Aikido, Karate, Kempo, and others.

Every morning at sunrise I would put on my gi and go through some of those lessons for a morning workout.  She watched me for several days when I restarted my regime.

Finally she asked to be taught.  I was glad at first; I've been trying to get her to learn self-defense for years.  But she was almost...aggressive, pushing herself as far as she could go.  I didn't think about it at the moment.

Then Disaster #2.

All of us decided to eat out at this pub on the Island of Puerto Rico.  Some place with good food Dave had found.  There we were, sitting around the table talking and eating, when Mary paled and stared behind me.

I whirled around to see the newscast being played on the overhead on the bar TV.  It was a newsbreak.  It was about Relena.  They had a positive ID on her attacker via DNA samples.  Furthermore, he was wanted for several more attacks and murders.

All women.  His MO is to decide if they were worthy, then cut their wrists and allow them to die slowly.

Thank god Relena wasn't worthy.

They flashed his picture up, along with his name.  I had the fucker's name.  Daniel 'you're a fucking dead man' Halstine.  I heard a gasp from Relena.  I turned back to see her face go from tanned to white in a matter of seconds

Her eyes widened at the picture on the television.  "It's him," Relena breathed.

Party over.

I stood up, intentionally blocking Relena's view of the flashing screen.  Everyone else joined me.  Dave went to the bar to pay our bill.  Anton waved for a taxi, then stuffed Relena and I inside.

We rode back to the harbor in silence.  She clutched my hand so tightly I though she was going to break it.

I got her aboard the 'Sea of Stars.'  Then...well I didn't know what to do.  She made the decision for me by saying she was going to bed.  She went to her cabin and shut the door.

I could her the sobs.

I was left on the outside, with not a clue what to do.

I spent the next couple hours feverishly hacking and e-mailing.  I contacted the other Gundam pilots and Colonel Une with some information I'd gathered.  They told me (in no uncertain terms) to take care of Relena.  They have everything under control.

Fuck!

I didn't sleep that night.

The next morning Doll face Relena made her reappearance.  This version had a snap to here voice. After a week of dealing with the self-absorbed, pitiful, pissy Relena- I was reaching my breaking point.

It takes fourteen hours to traverse the Panama Canal.

Fourteen hours of hell.

This time I broke first and wasn't pretty.

Sitting around doing nothing and watching Relena do nothing but stare at her water sneakers is far worst than sailing around and watching her.  At least then I was occupied and could ignore her.

Fourteen hours of it broke me.  I sailed to the port where we were all going to meet.  I made dinner.  I sat the plate in front of her and watch her stare ate it, again.

THAT'S IT!

Using my arm, I swept both her and my plates off the table.  With a loud crash dinner decorated the linoleum and the hatchway door.  Relena jumped off the barstool and started to back away from me, eyes wide in fear.

Yeah, you should fear me, doll face.

I stalked around the table and grabbed her by her shoulders. I then pushed her down into the couch.

It wasn't a very wise thing to do.  But, dammnit, she want to come here, I didn't force her.  This healing will be on my terms, and my terms are Strong-arm Physiology.

Mini-Duo was screaming that not everyone does well with brand of medicine.  I shoved him into a corner of my mind so I didn't have to hear him.

I started to pace, then stopped.  I turned to face the shaking, tearstained Relena,

"What the fucking hell are you doing?"  I growled, seething inside.  'Why do you let that asshole do this to you? Why do you let him WIN?"  Her eyes widened but she didn't say a word to me.  "DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!!!!"

"He...He..." she stuttered.

"What-RAPED you?  Outside taking your virginity from you, what did he really do to get you to turn into a robot?  What has you REALLY terrified?  Answer, THAT, Relena!"

I thought she would shake herself to pieces.  But she answered.  "He FORCED me to give away my virginity to him!" The last words were spat out.  Fear was leaving and anger was showing.

Good.  I can handle an angry Relena.  "No.  He took you CONTROL.  Rape is control..."

She broke through my tirade, standing up.  She was still shaking, but her fists were clenched in rage.  "How the hell do you know?  You're not a shrink!"

"Why do you think you're the only one who has been raped, whose be through that?"  I snapped back leaning towards her, making use of my six foot height.  "You don't have the corner market on that kind of fear and humiliation..."

Oh god- what am I saying?  No one knows this- I don't want this out.

Damn.  True to my description of her, she put two and two together and got...

"Oh, god, Heero," she gasped, anger fleeing from her eyes.  "You?"

I turned to retreat, stomping off.  I didn't want her to know.  I didn't want to discuss this.  I wanted to leave it where it was in the back of my mi...

She stopped me. With a touch of her hand, she stopped me.  How can she do that?

"Tell me Heero, please."  She wrapped her arms around my waist, her head between my shoulder blades.  "The best thing you have done for me is making me talk about it.  Please Heero, follow your own advice."

Hell...

"I was eleven, I think.  It was after Odin was killed and I started to work for Project Meteor." She knew this much about my past; Odin and Dr. J.  My voice changed to my classic monotone.  "They...They needed information from this politician.  He had a fetish for little boys.  I went and let him..." My voice broke a little but I continued.  "Let him have his way with me and when he slept, I crawled out of the bed, got the information and left."

She started sobbing.  "Oh Heero, you were just a child.  How could they prostitute you?"  Her voice got harder through the sobs.  "What a FUCKING monster!  What happened to him?"

"Six months later, I put a bullet through his forehead."

I took a deep breath and turned to face her.  "Look, Relena, I have never been a child.  I have as long as I remember been a soldier, an assassin.  I knew what was going to happen if I took that mission.  I could have refused and ran away but..." Why didn't I?  I thought for a moment.  "But I know is my duty, my mission.  There was no emotion for me to express, I didn't feel it."

Liar!  The girl, the puppy. But that was later, much later.

She gasped and starred at me, wide-eyed. "You have emotions-"

I interrupted.  "I know, but I...suppressed them, like I was trained to do." who trained you? Odin? No.  "I still repress them, but I'm learning.  I'm angry about it now but back then..." I took a shuddering breath.

I don't want to be here I don't want to talk to her I don't want to discuss this, retreat.

"Look, I'm going to take a walk.  We'll...we'll talk later."

I fled.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I spent two hours wandering the streets aimlessly.  I thought if I got away for a while I could think of something to fix this.  That was not happening.  My temper cooled, though.  However I knew there will be a round two when I returned.  I couldn't avoid it.  This time, it will be about the both of us.

When I stepped into the living quarters, I noticed that dinner was cleaned up.  I also noticed that her door was closed.  I took a deep breath and went forward into battle, praying I would come out unscathed this time.  I doubt it.  I went up to Relena's door and knocked.

"Done sulking," was the muffled reply

"Apparently you're not," I snapped back.  My anger was on the rise, again.

Ding, ding round to, anyone?

She threw open the door.  Relena glared at me, hands on hips, and anger storming on her face.  "WELL, I can do ANYTHING you can do.  After all, we share SIMILAR experiences."

The sarcasm in her voice proved what I suspected.  Bitchy Relena had finally made her appearance.  I could deal with her, too.

I think.

"Good," I shot back.  "Now we can agree that I might have SOME CLUE what I'm an talking about, MAYBE we can get back to the topic."  I was determined not to have this focused on me.  "You're angry that he took your control from you."

Her eyes narrowed.  "At least I didn't VOLUNTEER myself to be a whore.  I didn't ask for this Heero."  She crossed her arms and took a step past the threshold of her cabin door.  "But, you-YOU allowed it to happen."

I growled back.  "What the hell was I supposed to do, I was a..." I stopped myself.  What was I?

Sensing the advantage, she took several steps forward forcing me to backpedal into the bulkhead.  I know that my eyes were wide in surprise and Relena gleefully took the upper hand.

"What??  You were a CHILD?  You told me that you were NEVER a child.  Make up your mind, Heero Yuy."

I gaped.  My mind went blank. What was I? I...I couldn't answer that.  I had no way to explain why I did what I did, and she knew it.

"You know what I think," she said, her voice low.  She accentuated each word with a finger poking my chest.  "I think you WANTED it to happen.  I think you wanted to feel something any thing.  Pain.  Because you think you are this cold unfeeling soldier and wanted to prove to yourself that you were not.  So you became Project Meteor's little whore using the excuse that it part of the MISSION.  Did it make you feel real Heero?"

Is she ...right? I didn't know the answer to this.  But my anger flared bright white.  Emotionless whore, am I?  "I am so SICK of your fucking preaching, Relena.  Because you are God's gift to Peace makes you always right?  All it has done is BRAINWASH you into thinking that you are INFALLIBLE.  NO ONE could come and touch your glory.  Then this bastard takes that power away from you in fell swoop."

I pushed her violently against the opposite bulkhead.  By god, if I'm going down, she 's coming with me.

bitch.

"Now you're not perfect.  You lost power and you cannot accept it.  So you lash out on others to make yourself feel SUPERIOR to you.  You are so used to being in the center of everyone's universe, controlling everything, only to find you are just like the rest of us."  I had an idea.  I leaned up against her, our noses almost touching.  "How does it feel that one man can take that control away, Relena?  Is that why I was fired, huh?  That I wouldn't take your bullshit and wearing your ability to be in control down?" I though I heard Duo's voice say to LOSE control.  " Did you feel helpless Relena?  Did you feel afraid?  Did you feel human?"

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed.

A point for the home team.  The score was tied.

I smirked.  She pushed me away and I let her. I knew what she was going to do next and I let her.  After all, she hurt me; I 'm the Perfect Soldier.

"You FUCKING bastard!"  She screamed and her fist connected to my eye and nose.

My over-confidence was misleading.  All that workout she had been doing over the last couple of weeks had paid off.  I fell against the bulkhead with a bang and slid down, dizzy.  I could feel the blood leaking out of my nose and pain around the eye socket.

I would thought she would stomp off.  But, like me, there are habits even anger could not erase.  Hers was taking care of me whenever I got hurt.  Though, this was first time I got hurt directly from her.

"Oh, god, Heero," she fluttered.  There is no other way I could describe what she was doing.  "Stay here. Don't move."  I wasn't planning to, Relena.

She ran to the head a returned less than a minute later with towels (some wet) and the first aid kit.  She knelt beside me and gently wiped my face.

"Come on Heero, let's get out of the passageway."  She stood and opened the door to my cabin.  After helping me up and helping me lie down flat on my back on the bed, she scampered to the kitchen.  She returned quickly, with a baggy full of ice, a glass of water and aspirin.

Relena sat next to me and continued to clean my face.  "I hope it doesn't scar, " she murmured.

"Vat Scarb?"  Was my intelligent-sounding question.

"I cut you above the right eye."  She answered, holding up her hand and pointing out the gemstone ring on her finger.  Ah.  That's why I was still bleeding after my nosebleed had stopped.  "I am so stupid for hitting you like that."

"I probably deserved it after what I said," I mumbled, wincing in pain at her attempts to clean my face.  I could feel the right side of my face slowly inflating.  "Nice right hook, by the way." I added.

She smiled.  "A compliment about my fighting ability.  Thanks Heero.  Coming from you, that says a lot."

I think it was a compliment.

"Why do we do this to each other?"  She continued.   "We are so good at hurting each other but we loath to be away from each other."

I shrugged, then hissed when she placed the ice on my eye.  "Glutton for punishment, perhaps?" I answered.  I got a smile in return.  "I don't know.  I could have said what I did in a nicer way; sugar-coat it?"

Her nose scrunched up.  "You.  Sugar-coat?  God Heero that's not you.  The first weeks with you, when you were so polite and nice, I thought aliens had kidnapped you and replaced you with a pod person."  She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.  "No, this is more like it.  Except, now I know how to hit."  She smiled.  "You can't sugar-coat and quite frankly I can't stand it.  I hear it from politicians and professionals and over-zealous brothers everyday.  I like your brand of honesty.  Though, I could live without the physical violence."  She grinned.  "After all, I'm the 'Dove of Peace.'"

"So we agree to disagree?"  I hedged.  I was glad we were talking.  I was surprised and even gladder that she liked our fights.

"No," she answered.  "We agree that both of us, despite different backgrounds and public behaviors, are the most stubborn people on the planet.  We agree we are both control freaks.  We may have different ways of dealing with our loss of control, but we both agree that they are major issues still in our lives.  And finally, we agree we can't move on until we deal with this...thing...between us."

"Thing?"

"Thing."

"Would you quantify that, Relena?"

"I would but then I would haveta kill ya, Mr. Yuy."

"hn...bitch."

"Ass."

We stared at each other then started to laugh.

"God, Heero.  We are so sick!" she snickered.

"hn.  I wonder what the adoring public would think if they knew that the Vice-Foreign Minister had a filthy mouth."

She gave me a roguish grin.  "That's not the only thing I have that's filthy."

God.  I am so dead.  Mini-Duo was laughing his head off.  Shit!  And I didn't know why.  But what a way to go, the Mini-Duo snickered.

"Hey, you guys awake?"  Our thoughts were interrupted with the appearance of Anton and Dave's faces in my cabin.  "Hey there you are!  Chris and Mary went some fancy restaurant, their Anniversary or something, and we wanted to know if...  What the hell happened to you, Heero?"  Anton's voice was very loud in my ears.  I winced.

Relena and I looked at each other guiltily.

"Oh never mind.  Relena, sweetie, could you move that cute butt for me?"  Dave asked briskly.  Well, his version of briskly.  She obediently got up  off the bed.  "Your pupils are the same, no concussion.  God, what it cut!  I hope it doesn't mar those handsome looks of yours," he said after removing the ice pack.  "We came over to see if you have eaten yet."  I must have looked guilty because he shook his head and let out a dramatic sigh.  "Anton, babe, could you go and get the beef stock in the frig.  It's on the second shelf.  Oh, and get the fresh bread that was just pulled from the oven.  It should be cool now.  And get the blue bottle out of the medicine cabinet.  The one I take when that bitch Devin calls to show off his latest cooking trophy.  And, oh, Relena, sweetie, could you be a dear and go with him?  Other wise Anton might squish the bread."  He winked at Anton.

Anton stuck his tongue out at Dave but they both nodded and left me with him.  Alone.  In my cabin.  With the man who has made it clear he wants me.  On my bed.  I don't need this.

Dave rummaged through the abandoned first aid kit, pulling out some antiseptic cream, gauze, and medical tape.  "Oh, stop fidgeting, Heero.  I'm not going to jump your bones."  The surprise must have been on my face, for he answered, "I can firmly grasp the concept that you are clearly heterosexual."

He placed a dollop of the cream in the middle of the gaze square and placed it on my cut.  It felt cold.  I felt confused.  Have I always read him wrong?  "Then why do you always flirt with me?"

He chuckled, ripping a piece of tape off the roll.  "'Cause, I like to watch you squirm.  It's so cute."  He gently smoothed the tape over the gauze, making sure it adhered to my skin.  "Why should care Heero?  Why should it bother you so?  I never picked you as a homophobic."  He ripped another piece of tape off.

Am I?  Why is everything suddenly revolving around me?  No.  Despite what happened to me in my past, I am not homophobic.  Hell, I roomed with Anton for months after he told me he was interested in sleeping with me.  But Anton doesn't...act gay, while Dave acts like a...like a...girl.

"Ow." He had surprised me by placing another piece of tape on the gauze.

"Do you know why I act the way I do, Heero?"  He tossed the supplies back in the kit and latched the lid firmly in place.  "To be honest, I'm not really sure of my place in this world, or my sexuality.  You and Anton are very confidant of who you are and what you are, you make me jealous, sometimes."

If he said that yesterday, I would agree, but today has been a nerve-rattling day.

Dave cocked his head at me.  "You want to know a secret, Heero Yuy?  Anton isn't as confidant in himself as he puts on.  He wears that self-assurance like a facade that hides his insecurities.  Like I use my 'Openly Gay' facade to hide mine.  In order to see behind that barrier, you need to give trust.  In other words, you can't trust a person unless they trust you.  It's a vicious circle.  Sometimes the awards are worth the risk bearing your soul, sometimes not."  He grinned at me. "As for me, I like my facade. And I rather not get hurt.  That's why I am the way I am."  

I learned more about Dave in the last ten minutes than in the last two years.  I think he's hinting at something, maybe several things.  Stuff about his relationship with Anton, may be trying to help me with Relena.  Is he saying Relena has put up a facade?   Did I?  Or is it a wall?

What the hell am I talking about?

Dave stood up, hands on his hips.  "Oh don't be so gloomy.  You've got a woman who can knock you flat on your ass-literally and figurative."  Huh?  "You'll figure it out eventually," He crossed his arms.  "Or you both will kill each other.  Either way, I've got great seats to the show."

Ok, Relena must have hit me really hard, because I have no clue what he is saying.

He shook his head, finger spread across his face, eyes closed.  "You are a little dense aren't you?  Never mind."  He brought his hand down.  "Awesome left hook."

At least I knew that was about.  "It was a right," I answered, a little proud.

"Oh yes, the ring."  He noticed.  Dave is very observant, I finding out.

"Dave," I smirked, sitting up against the headboard.  "You have more layers than a onion."

He nose wrinkled, but he gave me an answering smirk.  "I prefer cakes, myself.  Unless its Vidalia onions."  

We sat in companionably in silence until the sound of the hatch shutting and Zero barking alerted us to the return of Relena and Anton.

The conversation at dinner was animated.  Even I occasionally joined the fray, talking through the headache.  I had a lot to think about, but I put it aside for a good night with good friends and excellent food.  Dave can certainly cook.  Anton and Dave were concerned about my ability to pilot 'Sea of Stars' out the harbor.  So did I.  They had agreed to have Anton stay aboard for the six days to South Pacific, but I deterred.  I told them Relena could do it.  It wasn't Sydney or New York, but I was confident she could do the job.

"No" answered the repeated offer.  "Thank you, but no.  I know Relena can do the job."

Relena just stared at me.

They left hours later.  They finally noticed that I was finally feeling the throb in my head.  I took the medicine Dave left for me and retired.  But I couldn't sleep.  The day kept repeating itself without any resolution.  There was no resolution, I think.  First we were screaming at each other then I run away.  Then I come back and we are screaming at each other and she then hits me.  Dave places nurse and I get a glimpse behind the flat 'flaming gay man' stereotype I made him out to be.  Relena and I stop screaming at each other, with no discernable reason.  I know what happened, and that was the worse thing about it all.

So Here I was at night, curled on my side staring at the bulkhead in the moonlit cabin, when there was a knock at my door.  "Heero, are you awake?"  Was Relena's muffled voice.

I hesitated before replying.  Oh hell, Heero why not?  "hn.  Come in."  I answered softly.

She closed the door behind her.  I heard the scuffling of bare feet on the thick blue carpet and then the bed dipped with her weight.

I didn't move to look at her.  Quite frankly, she was disturbing my thoughts and in wanted her to leave as quickly as possible.

"Heero."

"hn."

"Busy day." 

There's the understatement of the year.  "hn."

"I cant...cant sleep.  I've been thinking.  I guess I owe you an apology.  You were right, of course, that I'm a control freak."

"No," I mumbled.  "You're right. We are both control freaks.  But in wasn't thinking of that" Why did in say that?  Its none of her business what I was thinking about, right?  Right?  What is wrong with me?  "I was think about the 'thing.'"

"What 'thing?'"

I rolled to my back.  She was sitting on the bed.  Her toes grasping the blanket.  "The 'thing' you mentioned.  The one you said that was between us."

"OH."  She paused.  "Have you figured it out?"

I sighed.  "No."  We sat silent in the darkness.  "Why did you come to my cabin?"  I finally asked.

"Well, uhm, I just needed to reconnect with you, to see if you weren't still angry and apologize..." 

She was babbling.  There was an 'and' behind that run-on sentence.  "And?"  I pressed.

"What and?"

"And-this is the real reason you came in here, Relena."

"Uhm, well, I wanted to ask, uhm..." She sounded flustered.  "Well, why are you letting me pilot 'Sea of Stars' tomorrow?"

"Why, don't you want to?  Or do you think you aren't capable?"

"No, NO!  I thought uhm, I want to, of course, but I ...uhm."

I found her hand in the darkness.  "Relena, I trust you," Dave's words came to haunt me.  Well the ones I could understand.  "I know you can do it."

I heard her sniffles.  Great.  I made her cry, again.  But like the other times, apparently it was good.  She flopped down on the bed.  She then snuggled up next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.  I could feel her tears on my bare chest.  "Thank you, Heero," she sniffled.

I sighed.  I guess she's here for the night.  I adjusted the blankets so she was underneath them.  She soon fell asleep, her hand splayed on my chest and her head tuck on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed the other one over her hand that was between my pectorals.  I don't what's going on, again.  This project was rapidly spinning out of control-my control.  But was that really a bad thing, I mused.  I sighed, playing with her hair glowing softly in the moonlight.  My mind drifted, my heart bet slowed in time with her breathing.  The sounds of the gently lapping water lulled me towards sleep.  

My last thoughts before in joined her was, regardless of everything, this moment was perfect.

 END OF CHAPTER

*******

Glossary-

Marlinspike--the art of ropes and wires; caring of, tying, spicing and the like.

R&R pleez!!!!


	7. A Crack in the Wall pt 3: Run Like Hell

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  

(A tiny young woman with red hair and wearing Chinese clothes runs up to the mic.)  Man, I hope you guys read her rant, 'cuz all men from her favorite anime and shows are paying for it!!

AKANE:  Ranma!!!  You idiot!!  (Pulled a large wooden mallet from Hammerverse and hit Ranma over the head)

RANMA:  Hey!!! Whaya do that for?  It's not my fault they skipped the author's notes.

AKANE: No, that was for Shampoo, like you didn't know!  (SMACK!) That's for the Author's Notes!

***

Do I have a special dedication? Not this time.  So I'll dedicate it to all the readers out there.  Especially the ones who either email or write me back (hint, hint!)  What there's 10 of you?  Thanks!

Yes, I am fishing.  I'm a desperate woman, damnit!

Also, someone else pointed out to me that my chapters are quite huge and some people don't have my reading speed (2400 pgs. a day).  Should I slow down or what?  Tell me what you think!

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****No Warnings except for the Real Duo makes a brief appearance.  That might need a warning.**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 7

_A Crack in the Wall part 3: Run Like Hell._

I also have learned that perfect moments don't last.  I, however, enjoyed them when they came around.  Some good things resulted from this last bout between Relena and I.

I never saw the 'doll face' again.  Instead of retreating in that emotionless facade, she met it head on, with enough piss and wind that power a mobile suit.  Hell, she'd make a good mobile suit pilot.

Except for one minor scrape with the dock, Relena piloted the boat out of the busy harbor and into open sea with no problems.  She stood on the pilothouse, erect and confident, with her hands on the wheel.  And the earpiece radio, listening to both Anton and I's counsel.

I got to be lazy for about 4 days, which is my maximum tolerance of doing nothing.  My eye did swollen shut the next day, gradually opening and demonstrating different sickly hues later on.  And the headache.  I took to wearing sunglasses night and day to help quell my migraines.  I read, slept, gave Zero a much needed bath, slept, tinkered with my computer hacking programs...did I mention I slept?  I pretty much did nothing.  Relena wouldn't even let me do housework.  I guess she felt guilty for punching me.

Duo-the REAL one- told me not to look a gifted horse in the mouth when called on the second night out.  If Relena wanted to be my slave, he said, let her.  She'll get tired of it in a few days.

Daniel Halstine apparently was one slippery asshole.  They haven't caught him yet.  The look in Duo's eye told me they had something going on but when I asked, he refused to explain.

"Take care of yourself and Relena, Heero.  We won't let you or her down."  Duo grinned back at me.

I hate this, I'd rather be on the chase, but I cant...Damn!

Duo wouldn't stop laughing when I told him who gave me the black eye.

Bastard...he's soooo lucky he isn't here.  The 'God of Death' would be dead.  So I did the only thing I could do.  I shut the line down.  He called back ten minutes later.  "Hey, man!  I'm sorry buddy, but...but...Relena!?!  bwah-ha-ha-ha..."  I shut that line down, too.

Three hours later he called, I refused to talk with him.  Relena answered and told Duo to stop laughing, it was bruising my ego.  That set him off again, this time Relena joined him.  I stalked off to my cabin, slamming the door.

Yes, it was childish.  I was making up for lost time.

Relena came in hours later, apologizing.  Before could tell her were to stick the apology, she said that I really needed to call Duo back.  Was it about that asshole Halstine?

So I went to the library on the lower deck and got on the computer.  I logged into a satellite communications feed with one of my hacking programs and made the call.

The news?  I was 'congenially invited' to be the best man at the wedding of Duo Maxwell and Hilde Skinebarger.

oh god.

Hilde had very few women friends so she asked Relena to be her Maid of Honor.

oh my god.

Five months from now.

Oh my fucking god.

Duo took my stunned silence for a yes.

Can I count that as a disaster?

I banged my head against the desk and reopened my cut.  The got Relena fussing over me again, which, all in all, isn't a bad thing.

"Well?"  She asked, reapplying the bandage as I sat down on the lid of the toilet in the head.

"Well, what?"  I would have liked to glare at her but that hurt.

"Did you say yes?"  Bitch, she knew.

"I guess so."

She stood back, with a strange look on her face.  "You 'guess?'"

I shrugged.  "I didn't say anything.  Then he started to babble on about tuxedo and dress fittings and trying to talk Hilde out of white tux."  I paused.  "Did I say yes?"

She started to laugh.  She caught the look on my face and waved her hand.  "No, no, no, Heero, - I'm not laughing at you."  She stopped and mused for a second.   " I take that back, I am laughing at you.  Now look, it would be THAT bad, really.  It'll be fun, Heero."  She said trying to rid the storm on my face.  Fun!?!

"hn."  I sulked.  This was a losing battle.  Why in the hell do I get myself into this jams?  I'll take a mobile suit battle anyday.  Less confusing.

"He-ero," She sang out, cutting through my thoughts.  "Duo could have asked anyone, but he asked you."  She emphasized by pushing a finger into my shoulder.  "You are, in his eyes, his best friend.  And best friends become best men at each other's weddings."

"hn."  She glared at me.  I must have sucker tattooed on my forehead.  "Sure, fine, whatever.  I'll do it but," I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching.  "I will have nothing to do with the planning of the bachelor party.  I've been to one before and I wont do it.  So if..." I trailed off.

Relena nearly fell in the tub, she was laughing so hard.  I caught "Heero" and "Plan" and "night at topless bar."

"I find this not very funny, Relena," I scowled at her.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed my arm.  I stood up.  "Heero, _god_, ha-ha!  You're making me laugh so hard now I got to go to the bathroom."  She shoved me out the door.  "git."  She shut the door.

I stood there for a moment.  "Relena, what was making you laugh so hard this time?"  Yes, curiosity killed the cat.  I'm stupid.

The muffled reply was, " Imagining you at a strip bar trying to tell the woman giving you a lap dance that she was performing a 'non-essential maneuver' and to remove herself from your presence before you would pull a weapon."  The laughter started up again.   "No go away, I'm trying to pee here and you are **not** helping!"

How did she know...?  I shook my head and walked away.  The woman at the bar thought it was amusing, too.  I just don't get it.

Wait, how does she know about a lap dance?

I need a nap.

We traveled the six days to South Pacific. Even though I was fit to sail her, I let Relena sail the 'Sea of Stars' right into the mooring spot.

It was perfect.

I complimented her on her excellent seamanship.  She blushed.  I just shook my head and threw the mooring lines to the personnel below.  They secured their line on the cleats on the dock while secured the bitter end on the bitts on my ship.  I then pulled the gangplank out and allow it to slide to the side-dock.

I opened the hatch on the deck.  There, I retrieved the feeder lines for power, sewer, water, and communication.  I walked down the gangplank, dragging the lines to the black feeder box at the end of the side-dock. I plugged them in to the proper receptacles.  Chris was throwing lines down from the deck of the "Southern Cross."  I met Chris halfway and took his feeder lines from him and did the same for the "Southern Cross."

A South Pacific Official approached us.  Chris came down his gangplank with his paperwork.  This consisted of 'citizenship' paperwork, boat insurance and license, and mooring rights to this spot.  Once you became a 'citizen' you can choose one place to be called 'home.'  All three of the ships' home is here.  After Chris handed his off to the Official, I did the same, including Relena's 'Visa.'  I as I watched him and the workers move off our side-dock, the 'North Star' pulled in across from our side-dock.  Now all three of bows formed a rough triangle over the main deck.

Relena scampered down the dock, followed by Zero.  "So this is South Pacific," she said, trying in vain to recapture her hair that had pulled out from out from the braid.  

"hn."  From where we were, there was little difference from here and Sargasso.  We walked up to join Dave and Anton on the main deck.

We waited in the middle of the 'street' of the main deck until the inspection of all three ships were complete.  Given our stamped and approved paperwork, the official and the workers left us.

"Do you do that, Heero?" Relena asked, adjusting her sunglasses.

"No."

"Grumpy aren't you?"  She replied.

"I shook my head.  "No, I've got a lot on my mind, sorry."

I did.  I was still trying to figure everything out.  What was going on between us.  The 'thing.'  It can't be a simple as Dave hinted at.  Yes, despite appearances, I'm not as dense as I seem to be.  But I don't have a lot of experiences of that emotion to draw from.  I have knowledge of friendship and comrardare.  The Gundam Pilots, and my friends here among naming a few.  That is something soldiers have to experience when they work together.  I believe Relena and I have that.  A soldier needs to 'trust' each other in order to perform their duties.  Now, I was originally not suppose to part of a team, I became one.  I learned to trust the Gundam pilots and later Une, Sally, Noin, and yes, Zechs.  He is an overbearing big brother, on the battlefield, he can and will do his best.  Anyways I trust Relena in that way, too.

But for the rest, I have observed 'like' and 'love' demonstrated by people around me.  Duo and Hilde, for example 'love' each other, I suppose.  That's why they are getting married, right?  I don't know, the whole mess was getting more and more complicated the more I think about it.  I don't know how to feel differently about Relena.  I think I'm supposed to, maybe like Duo and Hilde & Chris and Mary.  I don't recognize what is supposed to feel like.  Hell, the whole thing was giving me a headache.

SO, in not knowing what to do on my ...thoughts and unsure how to react most of the time with her, I do nothing.  I should do nothing until I understand the situation correctly and react in the proper fashion, right?  Well, it works in the battlefield.  So I thought it would be the wisest thing to do. Then why could I not stop the downward spiral like I did before?  This is so confusing.

I started work two days after our arrival.  Relena, oddly enough, found a temp job, get this, waiting tables.  It was only for six weeks but she found it amusing that people many of the people eating there didn't even recognize her.  I, on the other hand, couldn't get my mind around it.  hn.  Whatever keeps her happy and busy.

Several weeks flew by with the same routine; get up, have breakfast, go to work, come home for dinner, watch TV or a movie or play game, got to bed.  And, oh yes, starting on the third week, having nightmares.

Not me, her.

I have had nightmares before, strange ones that I cannot remember and wake me up in a cold sweat.  Ones about the all the people I have killed that cause me to scream myself awake.  But, I have never ever had have any that had me yelling until I had no voice.  Or ones that make you tear down curtain in your sleep.  No one I knew has had them.  Well, not at least every night, sometimes several times a night.

She wouldn't talk about them.  Hell, she wouldn't even acknowledge them.  I asked.  She pretended that everything was fine.  Everything I broached the subject, she would sidestep and continue like I had never said anything.

I never thought I would say this, I miss the doll face.  At least she was acknowledging that something was wrong.

So I stopped asking, and she got rings around her eyes.  I should have forced the issue, but I didn't.

To be honest, I didn't know what I could do.  She left me with no options.  And as new as I was to the emotion thing, I didn't want to make it worse.  I did casually asked some of the women in the security force for advice, but nothing came of that.

But I did find out some information about the weather satellites.  It seems I been working with the nephew of the CEO of Tempest Orbitals LTD., the makers of the satellites.  Apparently it was more than just a malfunction.  Where in orbit the satellites were supposed to be, there were only pieces of debris, not enough to justify an explosion or other malfunction.  And all the pieces had carbon scoring.  That would mean a laser.

Or a buster rifle.

hn.

I e-mailed Colonel Une with this tidbit of information.  It was news to her.   She asked about Relena.  I was going to ask her for advice but changed my mind.  I told her about the days but not about the nights.

I need to change my moniker to Perfectly Stupid Soldier.

For when the explosion came, I knew there would be no simple words to fix it.  I knew it, but I let it go on.

I had planned to take Relena on tour of sorts of the South Pacific Islands.  I had to stop at Easter Island anyways for the 'Sea of Stars'' annual painting.  Gundamium doesn't allow paint to adhere very well.  So scraping against the dock despite camels and fenders plus the storms have done their damage.  From about two feet above the waterline, the hull looked sandpapered.

So I arranged with Howard to do the paint job and updated some equipment around the same time.  We agreed to meet me at Easter Island, due to it remote location and very little prying eyes.  After that, I was going to take Relena to the Carolinas Islands, Guam, Philippines, New Zealand, Singapore, Bangkok, Indoasia, Sri Lanka and finally to Diego Garcia before going to Capetown where we would dock and catch the sub orbital to L2 for that torture...I mean wedding.  I thought she would like it.

All planned out.

Trust Relena to throw a wrench in any of my plans.

My have been keeping my anger under control until now.  Everyday it kept coming closer and closer to the boiling point.  It is so hard to help a person when they don't want to admit that there is a problem.  She replied always replied, her nose seemly in the air, like it was my fault.  Was it my fault she was getting nightmares?  Did I cause them?  I hope not.  

It the point of starting to sound repetitive, I don't know what to do.  I can't seem to help her, or doesn't want my help.  I've went from emotionally shut off Relena to pendulant Relena to Angry Relena.  There was some periods of Happy Relena and Peaceful Relena, but they seem so far in the past now.  I mean, I thought she was getting better but...

I sighed.  I have been taking long walks in the evenings.  I can't handle her right now the way she is and this is how I've been avoiding her.  Our conversations over dinner have become more and more stilted and contrived.  I wish she would release some of that pent up...whatever she was feeling.  I would even risk blindness and have her hit me again.  At least that would be real.  

As if I'm the poster boy for emotional stability.  I've barely kept my head above the surface these three years.  Now I feel that I'm drowning.  No, she pulling me down to the deep with her when I'm trying save both of us.  And I'm getting so tired of fighting.

The explosion came one late evening.  I had gone for a walk directly after work and came home a little later than usual.  Ok, a lot later.  Relena was in the kitchen banging pots around in the sink.  I when I approached she whirled to face me, arms crossed.

"Welll, I guess the great Heero Yuy finally makes his appearance."

What?  Since when did she care when I returned?  She never made a sound before.  "But I was so weary of her snappish behavior at everything I did.  "I didn't ask you to make dinner for me or to wait up.  You are NOT my keeper."

Wrong thing to say.  Her eyes narrowed and she threw her hands in the air.  "Oh, _I'm sorry _I've must have miss the memo that you didn't want anyone to give a damn about you.  So sorry I cared, HEERO!"

Bitch.  What the hell is this? God damn it! My anger was rising, fast.  "I'm SO SORRY I didn't forward the memo that said where I go, what I do, and how long I stay out is NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!!!"  My patience was gone.  This isn't about the damned rape.  Its about her and fucking immaturity.

"Are you completely DENSE or just ignorant?  Don't understand anything?"

Understand what?  That she is acting like a child?  My voice rose to meet her ire  "Understand what, Relena?  I've spent the last few weeks discussing the weather with you!!  In fact, the only time you say anything worth talking and UNDERSTANDING about is you are screaming your head off at night.  Oh, wait, you aren't having nightmare, just the figment of my nonexistent imagination, because when I ask you about them, you change the subject!!!"

Her reply to that was low, even and laced with pure gundamium.  "You FUCKING asshole.  What gives you the right to ask me to share when YOU wont let me IN!"

I matched her gundamium voice with one of my own.  The right, huh?  "Let you in?  What gives you the right to ask to come in?  You and your goddamned nosing in other peoples business when you cant even handle your own, Bitch.  Did it EVER occur to you that I might not WANT you in?"

Her eyes went wide.  "Fine," she stabbed back" I give up.  I'm going for a walk."  And she stormed out.

"Fine, go sulk," I yelled at her retreating back.  Bitch.  She had the audacity to think she perfect.  I thought we settled this.  Well she can go clear her head and realize...

oh my god-what did I say to her?  You blew it big time my friend, the Mini-Duo shook it head.  You many not recover from this.

I collapsed on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief.  What fucking asshole, Heero.  Shit!  Zero came up and started to lick my face.  I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tight around his withers. Fuck, hell.  Maybe she'll understand that I really didn't mean it.  Maybe she'll come back and we'll talk just like the last times.

After a while I stood up.  Numbly I finished cleaning the kitchen.  Looking in the refrigerator, there was plate of food, neatly covered in plastic wrap.  What have I done?  How do I fix it?  I wasn't hungry, now.

I went to bed soon afterwards.  I left my cabin door ajar, hoping she would approach me like the last time.  When everything was fine and we slept in each other's presence.  Maybe...

It was three AM when I heard the hatch open.  I heard her footsteps down the passageway stopping at the head.  The toilet flushed.  The sink turned on then off.  The light turned off.  I held my breath when she instead of opening her door, she walked to mine.  I heard it creak slightly and saw that the faint sliver of light on the carpet get wider.

"Heero?"  Relena's voice was soft in the darkness.  "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I answered, hoping she would approach.

"Heero.  This isn't working.  I need...I need...I need to go home.  Take me home Heero."  He voice was soft but firm.  Weary but resolute.  Just like three years ago.  She waited a moment.  I was silent.  She shut the door with a final soft click that went straight into my soul.  

I couldn't t move. I felt ill and nauseous.  I curled myself up into a ball, entangling myself in the sheets.  I didn't know what to do or what to say.  So I did nothing and said nothing.  The voice in my head was silent, unheeding my pleas for help and solace.  I went under the seas of despair Id had been treading for three years.  Only to find out she wasn't pulling me under, but I refused to remove my armor.  I crunched myself in a ball rocking.  The pain and hopelessness in my heart told me one thing:

Mission Failure.

 END OF CHAPTER

*******

Glossary-

CLEATS--the metal thing on docks (and flagpoles) to tie up a loose line.

CAMEL and FENDERS--cushions to protect the boat from rubbing or hitting the dock when moored.

BITTER END-- a nautical term for an end of a rope that isn't secured.

BITTS--two round objects on a ship to secure the mooring lines to.  They can also be shaped like CLEATS

PASSAGEWAY--a shipboard term for a hallway.

WATERLINE--the line where the ship and the water meet.  It varies on hope heavy the ship is in the water.

******

Next chapter will be Friday...sorry!

R&R pleez!!!!


	8. Tear Down the Wall

**_TELL THE AUTHOR HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER FOR POSTING EARLY!!!_**

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes:  (A young woman in a kimono walks up to the mic.  She pulls a piece of paper out of the obi.)   Ahem!  There has been a complaint about the abuse of male characters.  So here is the disclaimer:  No male character, anime or otherwise, were permentally injured during the Author's Notes.  (She bows to the Readers) thank you!

SANOSAKE:(peering over her shoulder)  Huh?  That doesn't say anything about torture!  Wait, that isn't fair!!

YAHIKO:  Yeah!! They're outta be a rule!!  We get beat up all the time, especially from the ugly girls!! We wouldn't complain if they were pretty.  

KAROU: (Karou steams and pulls out a shinai) Would you like to say that again, brat?

KENSHIN:  Now, Now, Miss Karou.  You know that they didn't mean it.  Miss Karou is very kind, that she is! 

SANOSAKE:  Yeah, the little Missy is too nice for that.  She usually Kills us with her love, and her cooking!

KENSHIN:  Please, let's not fight, everyone!

KAROU:  A-RIGHT DIE!!  (She runs after the two fleeing boys, accidentally smacking Kenshin in the back of the head with her shinai.  KENSHIN falls on his face, complete with swirly eyes and 'oro' sounds.)

The Curtin falls.

***

This chapter is dedicated to Darkwing-Eli and "Xian."  

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****Nope, nada, not a thing.  Sorry!**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 8

_Tear down the Wall_

We avoided each other the rest of the time we were at South Pacific.  I told work that I was leaving earlier than expected.  They weren't happy.  Neither was I.  I told our friends and the reason why.  They weren't happy either.  Strangely, they told their respective places of work that they were leaving. Except for Dave.  He had to be dramatic.  He threw a spectacular fit, and aid he couldn't work with the lazy, backstabbing louts and stormed out of the restaurant.  That's Dave.  There are good odds he wont be rehired there.

They wanted to go with me, Why, I asked.  They said they wanted to, get this, support me in my 'hour of need.'  hn.  Well, It's their choice.  What was lacking that I would be in need?  Don't answer that.

I still didn't understand fully what had happened.  I know basically told her that my life was none of her business.  I suppose I could have said better.  Ok, I shouldn't said it at all.  But she hit me.  I forgave her.  I guess physical violence and turning your back on someone emotionally are different.  Then a thought appeared:

_I didn't **REALLY **tell her that I forgave her.  I just assumed...like the all the times...like three years ago..._

I was still in this quandary of what to do.  I n battle, all I had to do was fight.  Even when I wasn't sure which side I was on.  Point, shoot, next target.  It was instinctive.  These emotions, they are all learned behavior for me.  It was it was erased off my heart when I was younger.  So here I was, in a place where the tension was so thick of unsaid words and deeds not done, that I wasn't even sure what to do.  But, I did know one thing, and I'm not sure even why, I didn't want her to leave.  Because It would be painful far different than a wound.  Because it would swallow me whole.

Because, more than anything, it would be forever.

What did I miss?  I must have missed something, she alluded to that.  The 'thing?'  I don't understand this.  It's way beyond my limited experience.  So how can I fix this?  What can I do?  So what did I do?  I bought a ticket from Sydney to the Sanq Kingdom.  One way.

I have never felt so dead, so useless.  If I was in Wing Zero, I would self-detonate.  That may still be an option.

I told her about the ticket.  She looked so sad.  I wanted to fix it, but I was the cause.  I wanted to do something, anything, but I was afraid of doing the wrong thing.  She frightens me, more than death.  I don't know why.  I am frightened of a future without her.

She nodded and walked to her cabin.  And I...I just...stood there.  Frozen, dying.  Fuck!  How can she do this to me? Doesn't she understand?  No.  I never told her.  I never learned how to tell her.  What is wrong with me?  Why cant I be human, to be normal?

Somebody please tell me what to do.

The voice in my head was silent.

We set sail soon after.  I had informed Howard of the schedule change.  I would drop her off in Sydney then head back to Easter Island, which is four days away sue South, instead of two weeks west like Sydney was.

It would be a long two weeks, the two of us on the ship, not speaking.  I felt tired thinking of it.

For two days we headed southwest darting between the huge gap of ocean between Easter Island and the Western Archipelagos.  Then we would head west- a beeline to Australia.  The 'North Star' a small, lighter ship was several miles in the lead.  'Southern Cross' was an older and clunker ship fell miles behind us.  This is the same routine we all have followed before.  I didn't have to think about it, which was good, because I didn't want to think right now.

So we sailed, making minor alterations to the sails so we wouldn't lose the 'Southern Cross' off the horizon.  Actually Relena did.  She was really getting good at it, as I watched her trim the main sail and expertly lash the lines.  She would occasionally ask for wind speed and direction, and the like.  I felt stupid.  I felt proud.  I taught her to sail, but for the one time, I have never really complinmented her.  A voice floated up from the depths of my depressed mind; girls like to be complemented, idiot.  Well, I did tell her she had great right ho...

"Heero," her voice crackled over the earpiece we were both wearing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Heero...what is **that**?"  She said, sounding a little scared.  On deck she was facing aft, behind me.

I turned from the wheel on top of the pilothouse to look at what she was so concerned about.

My eyes widened.  I gasped.

Oh my fucking god.

It looked like some forgotten sky deity was pouring a gigantic cauldron of thick black clouds.  I couldn't hear it yet, but I could see the hundreds of hundreds of lightning flashes in the boiling clouds.  It was moving a central point in all directions.

It was moving fast.

"What is it, Heero?" She gasped.  Like me, her eyes were riveted to the unnatural scene in our aft.

"Weather Satellites."

"You...This is what you went through when you hurt your leg?"  Her voice was incredulous.

"Yes."

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't out sail it, can we?"

"No."

"Then the 'Southern Cross'..."

I blinked.  "Oh shit!"  I pushed the holographic button for the all-call.  According to the short loop of radar on my screen, the storm was almost on top of them.  All I got was static.  The lightning was interfering with the line-of-sight transmission.

Think, Heero, Think!  "Relena!"  She snapped away from the horrible site.  I will need her help in order to survive this.  "Relena, go down below and secure all the shutters on the windows.  And put Zero in his life raft."  The raft was essentially a plastic cage mounted to a life raft. It sat on the deck lashed to one side of the main hatch.  If any thing happens, he'll have a chance, and he has been great playing the odds with the ocean.  Also, and more importantly, he will be out of the way.  The humans had a four-man raft opposite of the hatch from his.

She nodded and ducked in the side hatch.  A minute later I could hear the electric motors that closed the gundamium shutters on the aft two sets of windows.  There was a set for the window in the living area, also.  The rest of the openings were either hatches or portals, easily secured.

I picked up two pieces of rope connected to the pilothouse roof.  They were on either side of the wheel and had dead man's nooses at the either end.   I slipped them on threw wooden and brass wheel.  Crude, but effective way to keep our heading straight.  I don't think the autopilot is going to handle this storm.  I hit a few buttons to shut off the holographic controls and lower the projector into the roof.  I looked back.

It looked like we would have about fifteen minutes.

I left the sails for last.  Already the wind was starting to pick up.  We would need every knot of speed to put some distance between the storm and us and delay us from being hit.  

I jumped off the pilothouse and ducked inside into the living area.  I saw that Relena was hastily putting away everything in the kitchen.  Smart, no FOD.  She saw me and picked up a raincoat and some gloves and tossed them to me.  I mumbled thanks and took the ladder up into the pilothouse.

I called both ships using the satellite comm.  Dave wasn't aware but wanted to turn around.  I said no.  I could barely hear Chris but he warned me of a very large storm surge and high winds.  I called South Pacific and Easter Island, the closest places to our location and gave them my GPS coordinates and the details about the storm.

After that, I took the ladderway to the lowest deck.  I went to the Power room and started to shut down non-essential systems.  I had to keep the power on for the propeller that I turned on and would not have any amps to spare once the storm hit us.  I heard Relena clamber down the ladder to shut the aft shutters.  I went to the pump room.  There I turned the bilge pump to full emergency.  Finally I made sure the batteries were fully charged and sealed up.  We'll need them later.

I went back to the main deck, shutting and sealing the hatches along the way.  Outside, I turned to seal the main hatch and noticed that I could see anything but pitch black behind us.

It was so close.

Relena was trying to tie down the jib sail.  She was fighting the now strong wind filling the sails.  She was using the hand wench on the deck (the electrical motors would burn out) but wasn't strong enough.  I told her to start tying it off as I lowered the strong triangle of fabric.  With some effort, the jib was down.

Next was the main sail.  This one eight times as big and made with a special rip-stop synthetic that mad it lighter, more durable, and able to catch twenty-five times more volume of air than the average nylon sail.  Which was making it a pain in the ass to lower.

First, we had to catch the boom and secured it pointing sternward.  With the motors shut off, the only thing that was controlling the boom was the wind.  It took some doing but we latched it in the lock on top of the main deck roof.  After that, we both winched the sail down, and started to process to lash the sail to the boom.  We were in such a hurry, we didn't do it properly.

Halfway through the lashing process, the storm hit.  The storm surge was so powerful that it lifted the stern at least ten feet in the air and plowed the "Sea of Stars" bow into the waves.

We managed to remain standing for that, it was the bow then lifting about sixty degrees straight up that threw us.  I tucked myself into a roll and was relaxed enough that when I smashed into Zero's life raft, all I received was a few bruises.  Relena didn't know how to do that.  She fell, sliding across the deck and probably hitting every patch of non-skid.  It started to pour sheets of rain.

When the boat pitched forward again, the sky was completely black.  Well, except for the lightning, strange lightning the formed unnatural arcs and colors in the sky and exploding on the water.  There flares and St. Elmo's Fire.  Everywhere.  The sound was cacophonic with all the static electricity in the air.

The waves at least twelve feet and the wind maybe one hundred miles an hour.  Category force four weather.  Fuck!!

While we were trying to keep our balance and head back to the sail work, a sudden, powerful gust of wind caught the half lashed sail.  With a whoosh, the sail came completely unfurled and moving itself up the masts with such a force that it snapped the bolts that held the steel winches to the deck.

Shit.  We were in deep trouble.

Shit! Shit! Fuck! The ship angled sharply and smacked another wave that had us falling on our asses.  One of needed to steer the ship in though the waves.  Gundamium or not this typhoon force ocean could destroy the hull if we continued to go up and down on the waves.  However, it will take both of us to bring the sail.  I made a decision.  The sail was more important.  Otherwise, I would have little control over the "Sea of Stars."

A lightning flash warned us of the next wave crest.  I leaned into it when we hit, water flowing over the bow.  I grabbed Relena when she fell again and slid past me.  Together, we made it to the main mast.

I screamed into her ear my instructions.  She nodded and took a hold of the line and pulled it down.  With both of us pulling, we managed to lower the sail enough to start tying it down.  With Relena using her entire weight on the line, I went to the other end and restarted the process.  I glanced at her between lightning flashes and saw her stand almost horizontal against the mast, he face scrunched up for the effort.  But she was moving the sail downward and the line didn't slip on her gloved hands.  For a moment I thought I should trade places, but a was much faster than her at this.

Rain pelted us, each drop feeling like shrapnel on the skin.  The hemp rope I was using to tie the sail down was slippery, sliding between my ungloved fingers, and the sturdy knot I was tying, intricate.

Again, we got halfway through when something happened.  It felt like we fell off a five-story building.  I can only guess the wave crest the ship was on suddenly dropped, leaving the ship in midair.  We experienced about two seconds of zero gees.  Despite my knowledge of jumping off buildings, this wasn't the same. I flew up and over the boom.  Relena, not releasing the line was lifted up then smashed against the mast when gravity returned.  Relena fell to the deck.

Through strobe-like effect of the lightning that nearly blinded me, I could see her on the deck...unmoving.

oh...god...

I moved to go to her, when I noticed that something had my right arm.  The rope I was using to lash the sail had somehow entangled around my arm.  Before I even think of releasing myself, I heard a loud crack.  Looking in the direction of the noise, I could barely make out the end of the boom through all the darkness and light.  My eyes widened.  It broke free, sending the boom swinging starboard and allowing what's left of the unlashed sail to grab the gale force winds.  

I slid under the boom, being dragged by it.  The ship in turn shifted starboard.  Then it suddenly port, the sail snapping in the wind direction change.  The deck tilted, allowing Relena's motionless body to slide in the opposite direction of me.  

She was about to go overboard...

The only way I can describe what happened next is something...something broke loose inside of me.  Inside my soul, my...my mind.  My...heart?  Doors in me, doors I did not even know existed shook off years of unuse, dust and decay to expose themselves to me.  Many flew open.  Time slowed down to a crawl.  I could see every milisecond.

And all I knew was I would die if she did.

I unleashed all my anger and fury.  Screaming into the rain, I dragged the boom and myself.  I could feel the rope tearing into the raincoat and biting into my raw skin but I ignored it.  It was nothing compared to the pain if...  Halfway, the sail shifted sides and propelled me to the portside, landing near Relena.

I grabbed her with my left arm, holding her secure to me.  

Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead.  I chanted the mantra in my head.  She opened her eyes and shook her head.  She's alive. There was a cut above her left eyebrow.  A stray thought told now we had matching cuts. She's alive.  Her legs were raw from sliding on the non-skid. She's alive.  She grabbed my waist and looked at me.

I don't know what she saw in my eyes, my expression, but I didn't time to ask as time sped up again.  The sail billowed back the other direction, causing the boom to swing starboard.

We slid across the deck, Relena slipped out of my arms.  Panicked, I grabbed her wet slippery-gloved hand and we both looked at the direction we were going.

We were heading overboard.

Frantically she held my hand with both of hers.  We completed the arc, flying past the ship's railing.

With a sudden stab of pain that almost made me black out, my rope entangled right shoulder pooped out of socket.  Both Relena and I were stopped from going overboard into the chaotic seas by that rope, that shoulder.

The railing was at my knees.  Gritting myself against the pain and nausea, I stepped upon it and used it as a brace to pull Relena one-handed from over the edge.  She clambered on the tilted deck, he feet now next to mine on the railing.  She wrapped her arms around my neck and...

There are moments where time just stops.  Where vision focuses on one thing, one thought, one mission.  Where you know what you can do and how to do it, even though you don't know why.

I have experienced the phenomenon many times.  The battle after the dance.  Relena and I's goodbyes on Libra.  Libra's plunge into the atmosphere.  The rose garden.  Another goodbye that ended in a kiss...

This was one of those moments.  She looked at me and I looked at her.  I couldn't feel the pain, the wind, the rain.  She saw something in my face that turned her pretty blue eyes...molten.  I really need to know what she saw, for I wanted her to look at me like that, forever.  I drowned myself in those eyes...so mesmerizing, like I was under a spell.  She closed them but before I could protest, She leaned forward and we kissed for the second time.

I was shocked a first but I closed my eyes and shut the world around me off.  We weren't on the verge being destroyed by this storm.  We weren't covered in blood or in pain.

The first kiss had NOTHING on this one.

I remembered her soft lips, but this time I forced my tongue between them this time.  She opened up and I plunged in.  I wanted...no, needed to taste her.  Honey and wine and salt and fresh air and something...something that was indefinable.  Something uniquely her.

My favorite flavors from now on...

**BA-BOOM!!!!!!!**

Lightning struck the water nearby, returning the space-time coniums back to normal and dropping reality back on us.  We looked at each other and nodded.  We will finish this later.

There Damn well better be a later, or there will be deities who will pay.

The deck that we had been lying on was shifting again.  Relena looked at my situation.  She quickly pulled a knife that she had the foresight to grab and started to cut into the rope.  It came apart just as the boom swung again.

Sliding to the port on the deck, again.  But instead of following the boom's path, we went straight.  We caught the mast halfway across.  Relena stood up and went towards the main hatch where a small box filled coiled rope and line stood secured.

Relena has a knack for sailing, I mused, before I stood up my self.  I braced myself halfway between the hatch and the mast.  My toes caught the eyepads on the deck and caught the non-skid.  Relena was busy tying the rope to another eyepad her gloved hands clumsily tying the knots quickly.  She looked at me.  I nodded.  I hope this works...

The boom swung again.  The deck shifted.  This time, we were prepared for it.  The boom slammed into meat face height, but I had forced my right arm up and I caught it in a bear hug before it hit me.  I saw Relena throw the rope over the boom and tied it around the boom and leaned on the bitter end with her full weight.

The pressure on me eased.

We had done it.  I lowered my right arm, spots appearing in my vision.  I shook my head.  Gotta stay conscience.  Relena finished securing the damned boom to several eyepads and then moved forward with more line ready tie off the rest of the sail.  I passed her, yelling "good job" and "I'm going to the wheel."  I wasn't going to pull a stunt with my right arm again.  I would be useless on the deck.  She nodded.

Somehow I climbed atop the pilothouse and unleashed the wheel.  It started to spin but I stopped it.  We were in the wave's trough and I was determined to keep us there.  As more and more of the sail was brought down, the easier it was to steer.  I wasn't fighting the water and the wind at the same time.

As Relena tied the last piece of sail, she turned to me.

In the Lull of noise, I heard, "Oh My GOD!!!" on the earpiece.  Still working.  I turned and saw the biggest ball lightning I have ever witnessed heading towards me.  Like the sun, I couldn't even look at it directly.  My skin prickled and my hair stood on end.  Seconds later, the St. Elmo's Fire zagged and smashed into the mast with an blinding flash and deafen sound.

**KA-BA-BOOM!!!!!!!**

I was thrown back.  Luckily I didn't fall off the pilothouse.  I blinked.  There were spots in my vision and my ears were ringing.  I crawled to the spinning wheel, pulling myself up into the seat.  My vision cleared and...

Where's the mast?

Where's RELENA?

I screamed her name into the storm.  She must have somehow heard me for through the ringing I heard her voice.

"I'm ok.  I'm ok."

"Where are you?"  I roared, still upset.

"Next to the rafts, out of your sight."

She was smart; she didn't just STAND there, but went for cover.  Not like the old days during the war...  As for the Perfect Soldier; he was losing IQ points with age.  I just stood there...

The boat listed, creaking loudly.  It was listing against the wave.  What the...

At the next lightning flash, I saw that the mast was gone from about ten feet up ant the lines were dangling over the side. Taunt lines.

Over the side...Shit!  What was left of the top part of the mast was still attached to the ship.  The unbalanced weight making us list badly.

"I've got it."  I heard Relena's voice on the earpiece.

"NO!!!"  I screamed as I watched helplessly as she skittered across the deck, lightning reflecting on the blade of the survival knife she wielded.  With no seemingly effort, she sliced through the taunt lines and released the mast.

The ship righted herself with a lurch, causing me to lose control of the wheel.  I instinctively grabbed it, settling the ship back on her course.  Relena fell on her ass, the knife sliding overboard.  She crawled back to the main hatch and hopefully wedged herself next to Zero's raft.

Time passed, and I can't tell how long.  The storm ended as fast it hit.  One minute it was pouring sheets and lightning, the next, blue skies.  The wind and the waves were still fierce but not like it were before.  As for the storm, it stretched in all four corners of the horizon, black as midnight, but racing away from us.

I looked down at her on the main deck.  Relena stood, blinking.  She was bleeding, her bare legs rubbed raw.  She was filthy and drenched.  Her hair was a tangled mess.  Her face was bruised.

She was the most beautiful thing under the heavens.  I don't know why I thought that along with the sudden poetic descriptions of her, but I really, REALLY wanted to find out.

Also, did weather another 'storm' pardon the pun?  

She stopped staring at her retreating storm and looked at me.

I wanted to know that everything was all right.  I needed to know.  I wanted her.

In anyway...no EVERYWAY possible.

I wanted to taste her again.  I was addicted.

I wanted to be like that forever.

But I still hadn't a clue why, but I now know where the door was located, and I was bound and determined to pick the lock.

 END OF CHAPTER

No, the ride isn't EVEN close to the end.

*******

Glossary-

ALL CALL-- an intercom that can be heard on every speaker on a ship.  It overrides all other communication.  For Heero and Relena, it is an intercom that can override the frequency they were communicating with the two other ships.

LINE OF SIGHT--Meaning that it only reaches the horizon.  Like FM radio, the signal can only be heard anywhere you can see from the top of tower.  It's a much stronger, clearer and more private signal than most satellite signals and still is used in sailing today.

KNOT--Nautical mile per hour, which is a little slower than on land.  Water creates drag.

FOD-- Foreign Object Damage.  An aviation term now used in the U.S. Navy due to the Aircraft carriers (YEAH PLANES ROCK!!).  It means picking up stuff (no matter how little) and throwing it away or putting it away so you won't damage the engines of the airplanes.  Essesially cleaning you and putting away everything so no one gets hurt tripping or falling in those objects.

RIP-STOP--A fabric (usually nylon) that when ripped or punctured, will either not tear any further or head for the nearest seam, thus keeping the cloth's integrity.  For example, Parachutes are rip-stop nylon.

LASH--to tie down usually with rope or line.

NON-SKID--paint or adhesive paper that has the consistency of 40 grit sandpaper.  It's so you won't slip on wet decks.  The flight deck of a carrier is completely covered in it.  It's on the top aircraft wings for maintenance personnel.  It HURTS if you fall on it and will take a chunk of skin with it.  Poor Relena!

CREST and TROUGH--the top and bottom of a wave, respectively.  

******

R&R pleez!!!!


	9. Recovery and Rescue

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes: 

(A tall man in his early twenties approaches the mic.  He has a bandana tied on his forehead and is wearing a black vest and black leather pants.  He has a silver sword and dragon pendant on a chain around his neck.)  I want all you people to know that the REAL Argument is that the author wants you to read her notes.  It's not about bitchy anime girls and the men who can't handle them.

CLEAO:  Bitchy, huh!!!  What hell do getting call those women with men that would pee their bitches without their support, bitches!!!

ORPHEN: (smugly) exactly my point!

CLEAO:  Soooo, what do you call me, again?

ORPHEN:   I call a bi...(jaw dropped) No wait,  grrrrr. Cleao!!! Stop putting words in my mouth.  And stop changing the subject!  (Turns to the readers)  Just read the notes. Ok?

***

Dedicated to "Old Ironsides" herself; the "USS CONSTITUTION" sitting in Boston Harbor.  An over two hundred years, she's the oldest active duty Naval vessel.

Though not on purpose (sub-consciously?), there is a nod to Black Rose and one of her stories.  Can you find it, Rose?

FYI--trekkixb5 is Star Trek, X-Files, and Babylon 5.  If you are curious.

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****WARNING: A store-bought Key-LIME pie here.  And no skipping to the good parts, people!  hee-hee!**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 9

_Recovery and Rescue_

We were stuck in the middle of the ocean.  The only radio that worked was line-of-sight.  The engine that turned the propeller wasn't turning over.  

What did we have?  Each other and a dog.  The jib mast and sail, but we were drifting, so until I knew exactly where we were, that needed to stop.  We were also sitting too low in the water.

The first thing was to pop my shoulder back.

I slid down the pilothouse to the main deck. I met up with Relena at the main hatch.

"You ok?" she asked.  Well, I was holding my right arm.

"No, I dislocated my shoulder.  I'm going to need your help to pop it back in."

She nodded.  She looked so tired.  I probably did, too, but we couldn't sleep.  We were still in peril.

With some effort, we opened the main hatch.  It was pitch dark inside.  I heard Relena blindly scrabble against the bulkhead looking for the hand winch for the shutters.  I used the bright shaft of afternoon light to make my way back aft.  Relena started to crank back the shutters as I stumbled into the bathroom.  

The bathroom looked like it was tossed in a search but outside the spilled shampoo and toothbrushes and razors all over the floor, it wasn't too bad.  The bathroom porthole latch held and had not leaked.  Neither did any of the plumbing fixtures.  With some effort, I hooked the kit one-handed from the wall.

I came out, the main area now flooded in sunlight.  The place was a mess.  Everything here that wasn't tied down in any way, was thrown around during the storm.  Cushions, music disks, and anything that else that wasn't affixed was everywhere.  Though most of the dishes remained locked in the cabinets, the ones that didn't littered on the floor or smashed into pieces everywhere. 

Relena was rummaging in the kitchen with Zero, who, after he was let out of the cage life raft, was trembling and stayed near Relena like glue.  Wish I could.  "Relena, don't open the refrigerator," She looked up startled and removed her hand from the offending object.  "We have no power.  Keeping it sealed will keep it colder, longer.  Start using the water in the pantry.  And you please feed Zero?  Food and water will calm him down."

"Sure," she answered.  I didn't want to order her around but I was in no condition to do so myself.

She poured a water and food into his food dishes for Zero.  The canine dug in.  She emerged from the laundry room/pantry.  "There seems to be no damage in there."  She commented, handing me an open bottle of warm water.  I accepted it graciously and drank it greedily.  "What do you want me to do, Heero?" she asked me, playing with the first aid kit a laid on the table.

No panic, no fear.  She was calm and cool.  Professional.  Good.  As much as I would like to continue the kiss, we first needed asset the damage to the 'Sea of Stars' and reach a safe harbor.  She seemed to understand that.  I hope.

"I need you to help me to take my shirt off.  Then we need to align the joint. Then I need you push me against the bulkhead, preferably in a corner."

She looked confuse but said," This isn't your first popped joint."

"Yeah."

Slowly and painfully we removed my shirt and jacket.  She gasped at the huge bruise that probably covered half my back, or at least felt that way.  I'm sure she had some bad ones, too. She guided me to the corner by the portside hatch and the laundry/pantry room bulkhead.  Wordlessly, I guided her to move my arm until the ball was lined up with the socket.  Leaning my right arm against the corner and counted down to one, Relena slammed her entire weight into me as I pushed against the corner with all my strength.

I screamed, blacking out momentary, and my body slid to the floor.  Well, I screamed the last two times I had to do this.  

"Heero?"  I groggily heard her voice.  "HEERO!" She shook my left shoulder.

"Yeah, I hear you."  I shook my head, clearing the spider webs that suddenly formed.  Relena's concerned face floated in my vision.  "Get the ace bandages out the kit, the wide ones.  I need you to wrap my shoulder."  She nodded and did as I instructed.  I told her how to wrap it without restricting me too much.  I had a feeling I may need that shoulder.

A few minutes later, Relena finished and I put my jacket back on.  She gave me some Ibuprofen (and too some herself) and it was time to assess the damage.  We opened the hatch over the ladder well that would take us below.

I went down into the darkness first.  When I reached the bottom, I was knee-deep in water.  I could hear a faint tinkling of running water.  Shit, we had a leak.  I prayed it was the plumbing but I didn't really think it would be.  I called up to Relena and she responded by handing me a flashlight.  I told her the situation and to look for damage on the outside.  Our earpieces, by some miracle still worked, so we could still remain in contact.

The flashlight shined eerily in the dank darkness.  I sloshed passed the pump and engine rooms, heading towards the sound.  Despite the frantic rolling of the ship and subsequent flood, the storage compartment wasn't tossed.  The tools still hung on the bulkhead and the boxes were still secured in their respective places and hopefully still watertight.  I pulled a 50 lbs. sledgehammer and a burlap bag of various sized plugs off the wall.

"Portside, near the anchor."  Relena's voice crackled across the earpiece.  "At the waterline."

I looked by the chain lockers and saw what looked like a wooden spar that went through the hull.  Gundamium is strong butt even the strongest materiel can be punctured by sticks going 150 mph.  "Relena, do we still have our bow spirit?"

"Yeah."

I waded towards the leak.  It looked about eight inches.  I pulled the correct sized wooden plug out.  I dropped it in the water, then the bag.  I took a good look at it before pushing it out with the sledgehammer.  It was painted light green with decorative scrollwork along it.  Scrollwork on remember seeing on a certain ship.  Shit!!

"Relena, see if you can loop it with a line.  I would to keep it." She replied with an affirmative.  A few minutes later she notified me that had completed her task.

I took the sledgehammer and swung it, keeping it at an angle so I would not overstrain my shoulder.  It popped out with a single blow.  I heard, "I got it" from Relena. Then she informed me she was going to lash it to the deck.

Now the water was really coming in, grabbing the plug before it floated away out of reach, I stuck it in the opening and held it there with my right hand.  Awkwardly using my left, I hammered it in, then bending the jagged edges of the Gundamium over it to secure it.  The water stopped.  I didn't hear any leaks or felt a current if there was a leak below the waterline.  That task done, I headed to the pump room.

Without much difficultly, I connected the bilge pump to the batteries and started it up.   However, I needed to get the engine restarted before the batteries ran out.

"Heero," Her voice was heard.

"hn," Fuck!  The engine room was a mess!  I think the engine is damaged, and not to mention the water...  I'm not a marine mechanic!  I eyed the smaller engine sitting above the water.  Maybe the gas engine...

"Heero, this bow spirit...It's from the 'Southern Cross!'"

"Which can mean anything.  We need to take care of ourselves before we can help anyone else." I know she was concerned but there was work to do.  I prayed that the fuel didn't have water in it.  I had thirty gallons for ballast.  Damn, work!

"Yeah, but..."

"hn...uh yeah."  I found a large wrench and started to beat on the fuel pump.  "Chris is a good sailor.  I would suggest use the radio but I believe it's dead except for line-of-sight.  Go try."

"Ok."  A few minutes later she would tell me that I was right. Of course I was.

Two hours later, I determined that I was never going to get the main engine started.  The backup diesel, however, was working, if I didn't overtax it.  The water level had dropped about two inches.  The desalination plant was still in the water.  At the fuse box, I only left the navigation, radio, pump, main deck lights, refrigerator, and the propeller on.  I switched the engines from charging the batteries to the main circuit.  There was a groan and the noisy engine nearly stopped but it went back to its former noise level after a few seconds.

I instructed to turn off the lights that weren't needed.

"Heero," Her voice a little quavering.

"Yes?"  I asked, debating to look at the damage in the aft cabins on this deck.

"You might want to get up here."

What?  Another storm?  I raced up the ladder and onto the main deck outside.  There, I saw her standing at the bow.  "What?" I asked fearing some strange damage I haven't found yet.

She pointed over the starboard side of the bow.  I joined her and looked down.

I groaned.  The storm took the wing and an arm off my figurehead.

SHIT.

"Heero?"  I looked at her.  She looked pensive.  "I'm...I'm sorry about the..."

"It isn't your fault," I assured her, cutting her off.  I wanted to touch her right now.  The need was almost unbearable.  Her concern.

She then mumbled something about "throwing a fit" and "being a coward" but I wasn't sure she was saying it about her or me.  I thought she was apologizing for the figurehead.  I was probably a good thing that I didn't touch her.  I still don't know where I am in her eyes right now.  But the urge to touch her was growing stronger.

Her head snapped up.  "Oh, guess what?"  She sounded a little depressed.  Not good news, then.  "The shutters didn't hold for my cabin."

My eyes widened and went back inside.  Sure enough, when I opened her cabin door, I was greeted by a breeze.

All the windows was shattered, glass littered everywhere.  The closet door and dresser drawers were opened, revealing that all her clothes and personal items were drenched.

"Your cabin is fine, I checked.  I thought that the shutters were latched.  But I was in a hurry, the storm was coming so fast, and we had to get the sail down, I suppose..." She started to sniffle.

I didn't blame her.  I has been a difficult day and we still had a lot to do.  I turned to her.  She looked so pitiful and beautiful at the same time.  I gave in to my urges and brought her into a hug.  She started to cry outright, wrapping her arms around my waist.  "You did very good," I murmured in her dirty and tangled hair.  She felt wonderful.  "You were very brave.  Many people would have been able to do what you have done, but you held it together, despite your terror and probably saved our lives."  I took a deep breath.  "I am so proud of you, but I shouldn't be surprised.  You have always have had that gift of overcoming adversity."

She stepped back, but she didn't release me.  Tears made tracks through her dirty and bloody face.  I had a sudden urge to wrap both of us up in blankets and hide from the world, forever.  She smiled, her hand coming up to caress my cheek.  I copied the movement with my left.

"We still got a lot to do, right?" she asked.  I nodded.  "We've got a lot to talk about, right?"  Again I nodded.  "Well, lets get started..."

I startled her by grabbing her waist with my right and pulling her to me.  My left hand moved to caress her hair, still silky after everything.  "There is one thing I need to do, WE need to do."  I HAD to do or I'd...I'd pull weaponry out and take hostages.  Well, that's how I felt.

Her eyes looked at me, then she smiled at me, a soft beautiful smile that made her glow despite the dirt, the blood.  "Yes." she murmured, closing her eyes and draping her arms around my neck.  My eyes closed as I met her lips.  I tasted her and as her mouth slightly parted, I wedge my tongue between those luscious lips and past her teeth.  I needed that flavor; that ambrosia that was her.  Honey and salt, cinnamon and dirt.  Everything that was uniquely her.  I was dimly aware of her doing the same thing to me.

Suddenly, some strange signal (or lack of air) caused us to separate.  Already I was in withdrawal.  I needed the drug, which was Relena.

How in the hell did I get so...poetic?  It's like a spell cast over me.  This is ridiculous.  Soon I'll be writing to lyrics to love songs...

Don't go there, Heero.

She placed both of her hands on my chest.  "All right, mister, get to work!"  She gave me a gentle push. She turned to go, but she looked over her shoulder with her 'ditching' smile.  "No dessert before dinner, Heero."

What want did she mean, is she going fix some foo...  OH.  I get it.  With a grin I climbed the ladder to the pilothouse.  I was looking forward to the delicacy called Relena after I finished with the 'main course.'

Several hours later, and in the waning light, we managed to clean up the main deck.  Well, Relena did most of the work while I nailed up the broken windows in her cabin.  Using an antiquated sextant and some star charts at dusk, I managed to place us about two days northwest of Easter Island at normal speed.  I changed our heading to there.  I only had the jib sail and propeller.  The max I was going to do was about ten knots.  It would take several more days that normal to reach Easter.

Relena had managed not only clean up the main deck, pick all the glass and debris, but also to make a simple dinner.  We didn't talk too much.  We saved our voices for the line-of-sight radio.  It was the only working one because since the antenna for the satellite communications was on the main mast.  It was just as well; it probably wouldn't function anyways due to the ionization of the atmosphere.  My hade held GPS was still not working.

We work through the night cleaning and trying to sort through all the rubble, taking catnaps near sunrise.  The damage on the lower deck cabins was severe.  I lost the lower two rows of books on all my shelves and most of my computer stuff.  Relena, however with some foresight, had placed both of my laptops and my consol unit of the floor and stuffed it in the closet with some pillows.  The closet doors remained closed and I had those things, at least.  I need to thank her, later.

The carpet was history, along with most of the furniture.  It was the mix of salt water and filth from the overflowing bilge that ruined everything.  There was no way I was going to remove the smell, I thought.

At mid afternoon on the next day, Relena spotted something on the horizon.  Looking through binoculars, I noted that it was not Easter Island as we hoped, but a much smaller island, a cay or atoll, perhaps.  As we got closer, we could make out the distinctive shape of a sailboat.  

Correction, a sailing VESSEL.  She was a three-master.

Correction, again.  two vessels.  There was catamaran, too.  They looked like they were chewed up and spat out by the storm, too.  The catamaran was almost split in two.  There were a dozen or more large holes in the vessel, and she was listing.  Both were moored in the protective coral arms of the atoll.  The 'island' itself was maybe at tops a quarter of a mile long and about 500 feet at the widest.  It was topped by four dozen or so palms of various sorts.

The crew of the two ships unfortunally could not speak English.  Or Japanese.  Finally, I found one that spoke a bit of French, of all things.  Through Tamar I learned that the catamaran were Filipino and his crew were a bunch of Polynesians from Midway Island.

WE had pulled alongside the large vessel on the lee side.  She was sitting low in the shallow water.  They had got there this morning and was desperately trying to patch the holes in the sides and drain the hull before low tide.

I grabbed my supplies and Relena and I came over to help.  It took hours to patch that hull.  Luckily, she was wooden, which made it easier to remove and replace sections without damaging the hull's integrity.  One of the Polynesians was a certified marine diesel engine mechanic.  A rare thing in this day and age of cold fusion engines for boats.  Less that an hour, he got my diesel engine running at peak and told me through my interpreter, even though he wasn't an expert, my main fusion engine was shot. hn.  That's what I thought.

I repaired their line-of-sight and satellite radios and we were able to contact Easter Island and inform them of our situation.  The Island that because we were out of immediate danger, the soonest they could send a tug was tomorrow afternoon.

I told everybody.  No one was happy, especially the well-to-do family that made up the crew of the catamaran.  Their ship was a lost cause. It was too light to survive that storm; it must have been tossed like a leaf in the wind.  But you couldn't tell them that. They spent half the time arguing to their interpreter in Tagalong and the other half trying to put the two halves of the boat back together.

It took us a good six hours to repair the desalination plants on the two larger ships.  Thankfully, they were the same brand name and modal and all we had to do was to interchange parts until we got both running.  They helped me repair my rudder, (That I found out was partially missing), sew sails, fix railing and any other temp repair on our two ships we could do.

Relena and several women from the three-mast'er washed, cleaned and did laundry.  She volunteered for it.  As for Zero, he spent the day chasing crabs on the beach and barking at the waves.  I didn't think he could be of any help, even if it was possible.  Too stupid.

We all worked through night; lights blazing on both ships.  The three mast'er (Called 'Homa', a found out later) has plenty of fuel to spare.  So we all worked together and generally ignored the catamaran.

At sunrise, Relena handed me a canvas bag.  "Go wash up in the ocean.  The salt will take the infection out of the cuts."  I was thinking maybe she could use a bath too when she apparently read my thoughts, "I'll go after you."

I walked across the make shift gangplanks to the one that would lead me to the coral outcropping and to shore.  Part of the half-circle of sand tree was split by an inlet during high tide.  Since it was low tide, I could walk to the far end of the island, the main decks barely visible over the outcrop of coral rock.

I stripped out of my filthy clothes and flung them on the beach.  In the bag was soap and shampoo, two towels, a washcloth and fresh clothes that included boxers, shorts, a windbreaker, shoes, and a button- down short sleeve shirt that would be easier to put on without stressing my shoulder.  I waded out and dunked in.  The salt stung my cuts and abrasions the wrap on my shoulder.  I cleaned it, and laid it out to dry on a convenient rock. In the middle of scrubbing my body, I felt like I was being watched. 

I was.

By Relena.

She was staring at me, standing in the bow of the 'Sea of Stars.'  She saw me look back at her and she just stood there, unflinching.

All I have to say is this:  I'm glad the water was cool enough!  And I hope she enjoyed the show.

Her eyes followed me get back on the beach, dry off and change.  I walked back to the ship.  I looked her in the eyes and handed her the bag.  "Your turn." I growled.

She smiled.  It was one of her bodyguard ditching smiles.  "Oh, IS it, Heero?"  She took the bag and added clothes for herself and left.

Tamar, my interpreter, handed me a cup of coffee, passing Relena on the gangplank.  I watched her out until she passed the outcrop to the other side.  Then she disappeared.  I waited a few moments for her to reappear but she didn't.  Then I realized she stayed close to rock, blocking my view.  

Damn!  Bitch!  I wanted…

"You wanted to see her bathe, no?"  He said sipping his coffee.

How in the hell do you justify something like this?  "She watched me.  Fair's fair."  Well, it was juvenile, but damnit, I was frustrated!

"Oh, she likes to tease," He chuckled.  "She will be a very passionate lover, no?"

Suddenly, I wondered what she would be like in bed.  I definably wanted to know, soon.  Wait!  How did he know that we haven't slept…

Never Mind.

She soon returned, clean and wearing my clothes.  God.  I know her clothes were laden with salt but still…I didn't know how… attractive she would be wearing mine.  It wasn't fair.  I felt like I was losing a battle.  She came up to me, took my now lukewarm coffee, took a sip, then kissed my cheek She handed my mug back and sashayed off in the direction of the main cabin hatch with a walk that…

Well, I was doing something, to me.  Meanwhile good ol' Tamar was laughing his ass off.  "Watch out mi ami, she will be spanking you soon."

Spanking?  What in the hell?  Did he mean…Oh Shit.  A smile flickered across my face.  She could try…

My reverie was jolted by the man shouting in the 'Homa's' crow's nest.  Tamar translated.  "There is a ship on the horizon."

A ship?  The rescue ship early, then?  I ran across the gangplank and grabbed a pair of binoculars from one of Tamar's men.  I sat my cup down on the railing and looked through them.

It didn't have any sails but was moving steadily towards us.  As it got closer, I could make out it was green and white and had a familiar shape…

The 'Southern Cross.'

I gasped.  I told Tamar to have his men radio Easter and inform them of a forth ship.  I told him the name of the ship and handed him the binoculars.  I walked back to my ship.

I ducked inside the main hatch.  I saw the canvas bag lying on the couch.  I grabbed it, taking out the wet bandages.

Relena walked back forward from the cabins.  She watched amused as I struggled to take off my jacket and shirt.  "Are you enjoying the view, Relena?"  She looked up from my bare chest, startled then she blushed.  Good, some revenge for earlier.  "I need you to rewrap my shoulder."  I tossed her the damp cloth.  "'Southern Cross' is on the horizon, heading this way.  She'll be here in an hour."

Her eyes widened.  "Chris and Mary...Oh my god, could they still be alive?"

I sat on a barstool, my right shoulder towards her.  "Well, at least one is. I can't tell from here, though."  She nodded, the morning's little game forgotten, and the concern for our friends now growing.

When she arrived, we had to swim out to guide her into the safety of the atoll.  Chris had shouted at us, that while they had power, they didn't have any steering to speak of.  I was reassured by the fact he said 'they.'  She had all her masts but had lost all the sails.  Black scouring on the main mast and the deck spoke of a lightning strike and a fire.  She sat low in the water and scraped the bottom of the opening of the coral barrier that surrounded the lagoon.

There were leaks everywhere.  Bad ones.  It was a miracle they got this far.  Relena and I climbed aboard as soon as the gangplank from the 'Homa' hit the deck.  "Chris," A thought came to me when he came up to greet me.  "Where's Mary?"

Chris's face fell.

"Oh, god..." Relena murmured behind me.

"No, no, she's alive," Chris assured us.  We weren't assured.  "She's...well, come see."  He led us into the main living space.  There, on the floor on a mattress, was Mary.  She looked pretty banged up and looked like a broken arm.

"How?"  I asked quietly, not to wake her up.

"To save the damn piano."  The item in question was tied up with what had to be miles of rope to their kitchen island.  "We were weathering it pretty good, under the circumstances, even with the lightning hitting us and the fire.  The rain put that out and we were in the pilothouse.  Near the end of the storm, a big wave hit us and there was a crash down below.  I was thinking the worst, and Mary went below to see what it was.  It was the piano.  It broke loose from its bolts.  I was her grandma's...  Anyways, it slid and pinned her to the wall.  

"When she didn't return I started to get worried.  Then the storm ended and I ran down to find her wedged against the wall.  I moved it and caught her.  She told me she was only trying to save it.  No concussion but she's been in and out ever since."

"I'll stay with her," Relena volunteered.  "Go fix the ship."

We were still working on her hull when the rescue ship arrived hours later.  The sea-going tug had already three ships behind it like pearls on a necklace.  Well, dirty, chipped pearls.  I stayed aboard the 'Southern Cross.'  The ship was badly damaged and Chris really looked like he needed more sleep than I.  Besides, Relena was good enough of a sailor to handle the 'Sea of Stars.'

While the rest of us were prepping our ships to join the chain, the tug captain had to disembark and tell the Filipino family that their ship wasn't going.  I had looked at it close up earlier and I could tell that the construction was substandard.  I hope they didn't pay a lot.  Suffice to say, it took over an hour to convince them.  A bunch of us pushed the catamaran on to the beach, so they could come back later to salvage it.  I doubt it would last long.  Between thieves and the stormy weather that we were told heading this way, I would be very surprised if there would be scraps left within a week.

After hooking the ships up with the tug's towing lines, we headed towards Easter Island.  

Due to the tug's powerful engines, we arrived at the island near Dusk.  I had talked to Relena in the few hours we were being towed.  Mostly we spoke of what repairs needed to be done.  We both deftly avoided the topic was on our minds.

Well, my mind.

As we pulled into the harbor of Hanga Roa, the 'Sea of Stars' got a call.  It seems that the 'North Star' was in the harbor.  They had been looking on the lists of contacted ships and saw my ship.  So they were on the look out for us.  They were thrilled to know 'Southern Cross' had made it.  They arrange transportation, mooring spaces in the already crowded harbor filled with damaged vessels, and a hotel room for each ship.

I take back every rude I ever thought about them.

Wait a minute; I'll retract that statement.  As I pulled the sluggish 'Southern Cross' next to my ship. Then helped Mary in the ambulance below, I noticed there was one ship that had no damage.

Pristine.

Not a Scratch.

Bastards!

There was a temporary medical treatment area at the boathouse.  Both Relena and I went.  Outside my shoulder, most of our injuries were minor, there was just so many of them.  They pronounce my shoulder better (they thought I was lying that I pulled it out during the storm.  It was too well healed to be a recent injury.) Gave us ointments for our cuts and abrasions and finally a broad-spectrum antibiotic shot.  hn.  They released us and we returned to the ship.  

Dave was there to give us the keys to the car and the hotel room. He grabbed Zero's collar.  "Here, we'll watch him it's suppose to storm the next three days.  Some kind of backlash from the original storm.  The Hotel name and address and room number is here," he handed us a piece of paper.  It also had a rough map drawn on it.  'It paid through the week.  We won't call unless there's an emergency."   He smiled at up.  "Now git!  You two need all the beauty sleep you can get."

I don't know about beauty but sleep we did need.  We both had been up for nearly three days.  Relena wearily loaded some bags of clothes and food she packed, and we took off to the center of the city.

We didn't speak.  Three days of adrenalin rush finally had stopped.  I could barely keep my eyes open.  We were luck I didn't crash us.  When we got to the room, barely noticed that there was only one bed.  We didn't care.   Actually, too tired to care.  I put the food away in the room's tiny refrigerator.  She used the bathroom to change and clean up.

She walked out wearing one of my tee shirts.  I was too tired to care about that, either.  I followed her example and used the bathroom and change into clean boxers.  When I came out, she was asleep.  She didn't even get under the covers.  I pulled the blankets out and curled up next to her and followed her into sleep soon after.

We both up several time, usually to eat something or to use the bathroom, but all in all, we slept for about eighteen hours.  I woke up finally feeling close to normal.  Relena wasn't in the bed.

I got out of bed.  I could hear her in the bathroom.  When she emerged, she looked rested.  I nodded to her and then made use of the bathroom.  She was still standing when I came out.

"Relena," My voice horse from disuse.  She turned to face me.  Suddenly, I felt awkward.  I wasn't sure what to say, or weather or not to say anything at all.  But I felt I needed to say something.  I wasn't going to be silent this time.  'I apologize we wont make it to Sydney in time to catch your flight."  Actually, I was glad.  "We could...could get a ticket at a later date, if you want."

Please don't.

Here eyes narrowed.  I must have said the wrong thing again.  Will I ever get this right?  She put her hand to her hips and...

oh...my...god...

She pulled down her panties and then flung them in a corn of the tiny hotel room.  Now both hands were on her shirt, Excuse me, MY shirt, Very important detail, she was wearing.  Suddenly that ache I have tried to ignore as long as I remember hit me full force in the stomach and loins.  I could feel them fluttering.

"Heero Yuy," Her voice brought me out of my reverie.  She stood still, her eyes flickering to my pelvic region for a moment the retreated back to my face...slowly.  My discomfort increased, but that was a good thing, I think.  No, I hope.  "Heero, I don't want you to mention the Sydney again,"

Her hand moved and suddenly she was standing there completely and utterly naked.

And I was having a difficult time focusing on her face.  Hell, I was having problems focusing, period.

She sauntered up to stand in front of me.  I could feel the blood from my brain drain downward, a residue creating a blush on my cheeks.  Why wasn't I doing anything? Her hands were on my waistband as she finished her statement,  "Unless you are taking me to the Opera."  With that, she pulled on the waistband out in front and looked down.  Then her eyes were back on my face.  "Do you understand me, Heero Yuy?"

What? She wanted a statement-words?  I swallowed.  I was having problem breathing, probably due the lack of blood in the upper chest area but somehow I managed to nod.

And apparently that was acceptable, for she grinned and pulled my boxers off.  She then pushed me onto to the bed (which I was grateful, for I certainly couldn't walk), and after that my brain shut down completely.

Given our past history, this wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I was certainly wasn't going to argue with her.

Well, this time.

 END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE NOTE:  AUTHOR ISN'T FINISH HER TORTURE BY A LOOOONNNGGG SHOT!!!!

*******

Glossary-

COMPARTMENT--a room on a ship

PLUGS--thick pieces of wood at various diameters to plug up small leaks.

CHAIN LOCKER--where the anchor chain is kept.

SPAR--any pole in nautical terms.

BALLAST--extra weight to keep a ship in the water.  Or allow subs to dive and come up with a BALLAST TANK.

LEE--protected side, usually for the wind but can be used for other contexts.  In this case, the 'Sea of Stars' is smaller than the 'Homa' so at low tide, neither ship would hit bottom.

HANGA ROA-- The only city on Easter Island.  

trekkiexb5 was bad-BAD.  she didn't use the right word.  Any deck exposed to the weather is called the WEATHERDECK.  I'll fix it in the rewrite.

******

R&R pleez!!!!


	10. Stormfront

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes: Awwww Heck!!  Just read the end!

***

FYI--trekkiexb5 is Star Trek, X-Files, and Babylon 5.  If you are curious.  I'm repeating it because I apparently can't spell my own nickname.  Pretty sad, isn't it?

Special dedication to Melville's Best Friend.  Zero wasn't going to be in this chapter much, but I wrote something for you.  Enjoy!!

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****WARNING: Just the fresh scent of CITRUS in the air.**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 10

_Stormfront_

It was bliss.  Forty-eight hours of bliss, not contentment, but bliss.  We didn't leave the hotel room.  Hell, we rarely left the bed.  And the only things we managed to accomplish is make use of all the hotel furniture, NOT breaking the bed, and undoing all the sleep we had the first night.

Ok, it was a little less that forty-eight hours.  We thought it be a moral responsibility to visit Mary in the hospital.  After all, we were her friends.

And I...I was a very happy Perfect Soldier.

Needed to put that out.

The fact I had a hell of a lot of work was the only reason I not walking around the harbor with one of those 'I just got laid' grins.  I know about those grins.  Duo uses them a lot.  Actually, all the time.  Actually there was a lot work to do, I wasn't making that up. But...

She's staying.

There is a god.  

We spent the first bright beautiful day scrubbing the dirt and filth on the lower deck.  We pulled up all the ruined furniture and carpet.  Then, armed with scrub brushes, buckets, a water hose, mops, biodegradable nature-friendly soap, and, most importantly, a radio, we set to scrub this wonderful day away.

Did I tell you I was feeling pretty blissful?

Even Dave couldn't ruin my good mood.  He came over with lunch and his usual acid comments.  I guess Anton got sick of him and he came over to torture us.  It didn't matter; his foul mood had absolutely no effect on mine.  

Not one bit.  Nada.  Zip.

I like cloud being on cloud nine.  I plan on getting season tickets.

Ok, his parting remark about how somebody just got laid made me a little upset but Relena laughed so I let it slide.   After all, he did feed us.

She was wearing a pair of my swimming trunks and, get this, my old green tank top.  Where she found it, I don't know.  Hell, I'm glad she did, though.  Because she looks better in it than I did.  Especially braless.

Laughing and braless.

Down, Heero.  Work.

I watched her scrub, occasionally blowing her bangs out of the way.  I resumed my scrubbing and singing once in a while to the songs on the radio, much to Relena's amusement.  Soon the lower deck was looking less filthy and more like the clean ship I would normally have.

However, as much as Relena looked good in my clothes, we really needed to do laundry.

The problem was the laundry mat on the island (All three of them) were crowded by stranded sailors.  And we couldn't use the on the ship in harbor.  No sewer lines.  We were lucky they were letting us use the bilge pumps.

We tried to do laundry last night after we...emerged, but we couldn't get a machine.  She was wearing my clothes and washing her undergarments in the sink at the hotel.  At this rate, **I** was going to run out of clothes.

Pondering these heavy problems while attacking the cabin bulkheads with a sponge, I head a voice.

"Heero?"  It was Howard.

"Down here," I called, dropping the brush on the deck.  A spry elderly man wearing khaki shorts and a very...loud...Hawaiian shirt slid down the ladder rails to the lower deck.

He pulled his sunglasses to his balding head.  He whistled.  "Wow, hell of a lot of damage!"

"The hull got punctured," I told him flat out.

He shrugged.  "I'm not surprised.  They weather service measured the winds at about 140 mph.  Frankly, I'm surprised it's still in one piece."

I refused to have my good humor dampened.  Remember, bliss.  "Did you get my list?"

"Yeah," He answered, not at all perturbed.  "There's a guy in New Zealand, who made the original furniture.  He some raw wood versions of it.  My crew stained and sealed on the way here.  I do have some extra carpeting leftover from when it was built, but I dunno if it's enough.  A slew of masts are on a barge heading over here.  They said they would be here in a couple of days."  He grinned.  "I made sure he put a couple of American Live Oaks on it."

Excellent.  Only the best for my 'baby.'  "Electronic equipment?  A new engine?"

"Yup, even the extra you asked for.  Who's that for?"

"The 'Homa.'  They were a great help and they will be assisting with the mast.  They wouldn't take money so I thought I could repay them by upgrading their equipment."

Howard shrugged.  "Whatever you want, Heero.  Where's the hole?"

I guided him forward.  He and Relena exchanged greetings as we past her.  I stopped him in front of the chain locker and pointed out the damage.

Gundamium is a funny alloy.  It only occurs naturally in those rare asteroids that were 'sun grazers,' the sun's high heat melted the asteroid's various metallic components in such a way it became gundamium.  Man replicated the process, finding out that very low gees and high pressure were vital in the mixing process.  Small holes can be welded on Earth, with the proper equipment, but if the damage was too big...

Howard hemmed and hawed, looking at the damage and the temp repair.  That's another thing about Gundamium; that it is considered to be 'living metal.'  The flanges that formed when the bow spirit went through were already biting into the wooden plug, trying to return to its original shape.  Gundamium had to be 'trained' during the forming process.  The result was an extremely strong and very lightweight metal that could resist just about anything because it was 'extremely reluctant' to break.

Hell, that's what my resident experts on the subject, Anton and Howard, told me.

"We can fix it," he announced.  I let out the breath I was holding.  "It looks like very little is missing.  We'll need the ship for about a day for this repair.  Another for the paint job and the others."

We agreed he would tow the ship tomorrow to the 'Peacemillion' and even offered the use of his laundry room after he heard of our predicament.  Then he bade us goodbye, and left us to our cleaning.

"I guess laundry tomorrow," Relena mused, leaning on her long-handled scrub brush.

"hn."  Will it take long to do laundry?  Maybe not too long, I think.  Ideas that I would never even considered in the past started to surface in my mind.  Good thoughts.

I've never experienced this before.  Lust, I have, of course.  Despite what my fellow pilots may think, I am a man who has experienced puberty.  I just...have ...better control, yes control, over my self unlike others.  Relena isn't my first woman I've...been with.  She, however, is the first woman I've been with that I have wanted ...uhm...continual experiences with.  The first that I have dreamed up...scenarios about.  The two women before were just...relief for a frustration I tried not to acknowledge.

My thoughts were 'rudely' interrupted by Relena.  Smacking my ass.  Give her an inch...

...

Don't go there Heero!

when did I get this bad?

"Get back to work, Heero,"  She smirked.  "I don't want to be cleaning ALL day."

I swear to god she can read my mind.  At  least, I hope she is reading my mind.  It will make life...easier later.

We cleaned and scrubbed most of the day until the inside of the 'Sea of Stars' gleamed.  We hauled all the ruined furniture and other rubbish up to the dock to be hauled away.  By evening,  the 'Sea of Stars' was ship-shape as much as possible.

We returned to the hotel, tired.  And dirty.,  after stripping, we both climbed into the shower and I proceeded to introduce Relena to one of my...thoughts I had going through my mind this afternoon.  She seemed very willing to recreate that 'thought.'

Later, we curled up next to each other, naked and sated under the sheets.  She was snoring softly, which I found amusing.  I couldn't stop touching her, even when I was so tired.  I couldn't figure how I got here, in this place, but I was glad that I was and even gladder she reciprocated the interest.

Was this the 'thing' between us?  I wasn't sure of that, though I was hoping it was.  But I had a feeling we were missing something.  No, I was missing something.  And for some reason I felt the dark clouds approaching cloud nine.

The morning brought news of other dark clouds, of the atmospheric type.  There was yet another storm heading this way and would reach the island by nightfall.

No rest for the sailors.

Howard's team had already prepped the 'Sea of Stars' for a tow to his ship and was only waiting for us.  The 'Peacemillion was parked next to a cruise liner in the deepest part of the harbor opposite us.

Relena and I grabbed all the clothes, sheets, towels and anything else that needed to be washed and piled it on the deck next to my still broken mast while they still towed us.  Zero sniffed at the growing mountain of cloth, them with a bark, launched himself into the pile.  Clothes flew everywhere.

"Zero, HEY! Knock it off!...ZERO!"  Relena yelled at the canine, which only had him stick his head out of the pile, panting and tongue lolling.  Relena put her hands on her hips and leaned down at him.  "Zero get out, or you're gonna be in very big trouble, mister!!"  The dog just looked at her stupidly.  Her eyes narrowed.  She waggled her finger at him.  "ooohh!  You are a very BAD dog, Zero!"  She tried to grab his collar.

She missed. He barked then continued his tunneling in the mound.  He eventually reappearing on the on the other side with a pair of boxers on his foreleg.  One of is back legs had a bra (red lace) entangled on it.  He somehow got his head through one of my polo work shirts.  But the coupe de grace, ladies and gentlemen, was from his feverishly wagging tail was a pair of blue satin panties.  I wouldn't classify them as panties.  Not enough material.  I believe they are called thongs, and they weren't mine.  And he was waving them around like a pennant for the world (well the tug crew) could see.

Dirty secret.  I've always wondered what she wore under her official uniform ever since Duo posed the question to me.  I think that mystery is solved.

I told you, I understand sarcasm very well.

Nobody asked for your opinion, Duo.

Relena blushed scarlet through her tan.  She was embarrassed and pissed.  I, on the other hand, was enjoying this.  She growled and grave chase running around the pile.  Zero, of course, thought this was a game, and would let her get close then take off to the other side of the pile.

Did I tell you I was amused?

Finally, after a few minutes of this exercise in futilitally, she screamed at me, "Heero!! Take that god-damned smirk off your face and do something!!"

Ok.  I whistled.  He came right to me, sitting in front of me and using the..uhem, panties as a broom.  I kneeled to the ground and removed all the problematic clothes and handed them to the still steaming Relena.

"Why didn't you do that before,"  She asked as I handed her the last article.

I stood up and shrugged.  "You didn't ask."

"I...didn't..."she blinked.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Chuck it up now, Mr. Yuy, for you will pay, in spades, later."   With a scowl aimed at both Zero and me, she stormed off, muttering something about the male species.

I shrugged and looked at Zero.  He yipped and curled up next to the jip mast for a nap.  I wasn't concerned.  I have seen similar fights between Noin and Zechs before.  When he 'paid his dues,' he didn't look upset about it.  In fact, he seemed quite pleased about it.  So I should be looking forward to it, right?  I shrugged and continued my never-ending search for dirty clothes.

The 'Peacemillion' with her bow doors opened greeted us.  We were towed inside the yawning entrance.  I noticed that the 'Sea of Stars' wasn't the only ship in the repair docks.  Howard's team was repairing no less that six ships.  That's how Howard makes a living.  Well, The public way.  We pulled up to a 'dock' and moored there.

Howard was there to greet us.  "Man, what a lot of laundry."  He said looking at the pile.  "Well, I kinda figured ya might need something to carry it all up, so there's some boxes and dolly you can use to get it up to the living spaces.  You remember were it is, right?"

I nodded and we both told him thanks.  We loaded and loaded to the amusement of Howard's prep team for my boat.  Finally, we had everything loaded, and then pushed it to the elevator.   At the laundry room, pulled everything out and started to sort.  Yes, I sort.   Hilde made a comment once (obviously directed at Duo) that single men don't know how to sort.  We do, but it takes a load of formally white boxers dyed pink from a sweater (which turn pink itself) will teach most bachelors that all-important step to clean clothes.

Well, It taught me.  I think Duo bribed Hilde into doing his.

After a while of silently sorting we started to load the clothes in the ship's three industrial sized washing machines.  "Heero," Relena broke the silence, pulling missorted black sock out of the whites.  "This is going to take a while.  We both don't need to be here. You wanted to check out some windows for my cabin.  Why don't you do that now?  I can do this.  And besides," she smirked, closing the washer door with a flourish.  "Some body needs to walk back and get the car."

I almost said no.  I don't know why, it was a logical suggestion.  I could bring them back and have Howard install them, too.  And, not to mention the sheer boredom of sitting around and waiting for the clothes to get done, and chore of folding all of them.

But I didn't want to leave her.  Not because she would be any kind of danger, or I didn't trust her, but I had gotten so addicted to her touch, her smell, her voice and...  It felt if I left her for a few minutes, I would die.  I don't think I've ever felt this way before, this dependence.  It was frightening.  In the end I agreed, and left to walk back to the other side of the harbor and fetch the car, which was parked in the marina's parking lot.

I spent most of the morning looking at glass.  I had to find a special plastic-steel-silica mix on this tiny island.  After four dealers, I found what I was looking for in the correct size.  I purchased them and them loaded in the car's back.

I drove to the 'Peacemillion.'  Some of the crew outside helped me load it on the ship.  They said they would get it to the 'Sea of Stars.'  I headed over to the laundry room to find Relena and see if she was interested in a late lunch.

She wasn't there, neither was our clothes.  It looked like she finished.  I went down to where my boat sat.  There was a dolly full of clean and folded laundry and the glass.  I asked one of the workers loading the new furniture aboard about her.  They didn't know.  Starting to get concerned, I went and found Howard.  He didn't know but directed me to the guy who helped her bring the laundry down.

"No, I'm not sure where she is, In fact I thought she was with you, Heero."  the man said.  'We met the guys who was unloaded the glass.  They told us you were on the dock with the car.  She took a couple of baskets and the dog and I supposing headed that way."

I went outside, thinking she was waiting.  The car was gone.

I ran downstairs in a panic.  Where is she?  Did she get kidnapped?  I found the guy and talked to him again.  Maybe she said something...

"No, she didn't really say anything," he said, scratching his head.  "She was pretty mad-looking, though."

About what?  This morning?   No.  Then because I left her with the laundry?  That was her idea!  No, that's not it either.  It was something else.  "id she say anything?"  I probed.  "Did you do anything? Did you say anything?"

"Not really,"  he mused.  "Oh, wait!  We talked about the Gundams were almost completed."

Gundams.  She doesn't know about the...

oh. god.

I dismissed the man and sunk down in a chair.  The Gundams.  We told her we destroyed them.  Well, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo said they destroyed them.  She never asked me. Perhaps she thought it was pretty much history after Marimaia.  And Zechs, well I have no idea what he told her.  I knew Howard had taken what was left of Wing Zero to the moon.  It was much later I learned he was rebuilding ALL the Gundams.  I told the others, but I didn't tell her.  She, however told the world that had been destroyed.

Howard walked in.  "Do you know where she is?"  he asked.

"No," and I wasn't sure I wanted at he moment. I wonder will she hate me now, for lying to her.  I wasn't lying, it wasn't important when she came with me.  And now...  "She found out about the Gundams."

"You never told her."

"No, and neither did Zechs."

I knew Zechs still had Tallgeese when he came back from Mars.  Hell, I was the one who suggested Howard in the first place.  It was an insurance policy.  Maybe we agreed with Howard.  Despite his easygoing manner, Howard is very distrustful of the government.  He, however, was very trusting of us.  That's why he decided to rebuild them.  I found out when he cast my hull for the "Sea of Stars."  Most of the principals from those wars knew about them, and most of Howard's crew knew us, and her relation to us.  They must have assumed...

"Heero," Howard's voice softly interjected into my thoughts.  "What are you going to do?"

What am I going to do?  I don't know.  She's mad at me.  Maybe enough to get that ticket to the Sanq Kingdom.  I rested my elbows on my thighs and put my face in my hands.  I don't know what to do again!  Why was this happening?  I can't take this roller-coaster ride for much longer.  My head ached and I didn't know why.  I'm missing something, some vital clue.  But, what?

"Heero,"  his voice again broke my chain of thought. 

I looked through my spread fingers at him and stared blankly.

"Go find her."

I sat there for a moment, then nodded.  I stood up.  I will find her.  I will fix it.  Without saying a word, I left. 

I ran down to the dock and jogged across town.  I was panning to check the hotel first.  I didn't even think of hailing a taxi.  I took over an hour to get there.  And all for nothing.  Mary, at the hospital, then?

That was closer.  I got there and went to her room.  Chris was there and the said they haven't seen her since yesterday when we visited.

"What's a matter, Heero?"  Mary asked from her hospital bed.  "I thought you two worked everything out."

"I thought so, too,"  I stared at the couple, wondering what they had that kept them together through all adversity. I sighed and said goodbye.

I stood outside at the hospital's entrance, contemplating my next location.  Where next?  She would want answers, Anton?  I ran down the street towards the beach.  It would save time to go to the harbor by following the beach to the pier that separated it from the harbor.

As I ran among the seagulls and sandpipers, I thought about 'it.'  The relationship.

What did I miss?  This 'thing,' perhaps.  What was it? It must be fundamental all relationships.  It had to be why ours wasn't working.  I remembered that mental door, still locked in my head.  Every time I thought of her the door 'rattled.'  I found that door in the storm.  What happened there that was different now?  Why did I keep making mistakes about this relationship.   What was behind it?  Was it the answer to it all?  How do I get in?

I thought about Relena.  That made the door move.  Perhaps...I concentrated on Her.  Her strength.  Her eyes.  Her mouth.  Her smile.  The smile that would melt me.

Why would it melt me?

The power behind it.

What was the power behind it?

The power...

Of her kiss...

Of her Smile...

Of her teasing...

Of her tenacity...

Of her hope...

Of her belief in me...

Of her passion for peace...

Of her passion...

Of her body arcing up to me when she screamed my name...

Of her screaming god and...and....

...

Love?

I saw in my mind that Duo who had been pacing my thoughts.  Now you get it.

I looked at the door.  There was a key in the lock.

Just turn it, he said.

How do you turn it, I asked.

You know how.  Then he disappeared.

How do I turn the key?

How do I turn the key?

How do I turn...

Please, key turn.  I need to know.

I want to know.

 want to know how...how...

to love.

click!

squeak!

I was suddenly bombarded with thoughts, images...no FEELINGS.  too much feelings.

The pain was physical, dropping me on the sand.  I held my head, my eyes squinting shut.  I need to shut the door.  The pain, bad.  Shut the door shut the door shut the door shut the...

**NO!**  never again!****

****

The pain stopped.  The door disappeared, leaving a hallway filled with things.

Things I haven't really felt before, only their pale shadows.

I rolled to my back, spread-eagled on the rough stand.  The water gently lapped my sneakers.  I stared into the blue sky watching the wheeling gulls cry out as the circle the sky.

emotions, I thought wide-eyed.

feelings.

god.

I...

I love her.

A rush of emotion, real emotion rushed over me.  it didn't hurt.  It felt...good.

This is the 'thing.'  She knew.  She knew it all along.  Why didn't she tell me?

No, that was wise, I concluded.  I need to figure it out myself, or meant nothing.  I needed to find the door.  She already knew where hers was.

I need to tell her.  I...I...need to ask her...to forgive me.

I needed to find her.

I jumped up and ran, my purpose true.  I didn't know about these emotions in me, but I wanted to find out.

I wanted her to be the one to show me.

I hope it wasn't too late.

It CANT be too late.

I soon reached the "North Star."  Anton and Dave were sitting in their kitchen area in bathrobes.  I crashed through the open hatch out of breath.

"Has...seen...Relena...mad...stupid..." I panted.

They looked at each other and shrugged.  Anton poured a glass o juice as Dave guided me to a chair.  I thankfully drank the proffered juice in three big gulps and handed the empty glass to Anton.

"Now, what happened," Dave asked.

"I got Relena mad."  Hell, I sound like a five-year-old.  "I can't find her.  Did she come here?"

Dave shook his head.  "No, she didn't.  haven't seen her all day."

Shit, where did she go?  Fuck!  Did she go back to Howard's?  I stood up.

"where are you going, Heero?" Dave asked me, hands on hips.

'To find her,"  I looked at him.  "To tell her...To tell her that I love her."

Wow.  I said it out loud.  I was worried about vocalizing those words.  Granted, it was to the wrong person but still...it was feasible.

I hope.

Anton laughed, head on the kitchen table and pounding with his fist so hard that the dishes were rattling.  Dave grinned  "About damn time, Heero,"  he chuckled.  "Don't explain.  Just go and find her and don't come back without her." He physically turned me around and pushed me out the hatch.

I ran.  The exlirating feeling of both dread and joy propelled me.  At the 'Peacemillion,'  I quickly found Howard.

"She came back."  He said.

She did!?  Where is she?  I darted my head left and right looking for her honey blonde hair in the cavernous interior docking space.

"She left, Heero."

NO! Damn!  Where in the hell can she..

"She asked me about them,"  I looked at him breathless.  "I told her  the truth, that it wasn't your idea, or your plan when you gave me what was left of Wing Zero for safekeeping."

A glimmer of hope appeared in the corner of my mind's eye.  Please...

"She then said, "He continued.  " She needed to go up to think."

Think?  Where would she...

Go Up!

Easter Island is formed by the tops of three extinct volcanoes.  The island slopes sharply up from the coast.  To go up.

I quickly thanked him and left.  I soon left the city.  I took a random road that turned to dirt and gravel soon after.

She had the car.  Some roads where too steep, especially after all this rain, and too dangerous to attempt with the tiny hatchback.  I could eliminate those.  Unless...unless she was too upset to think straight.  I quickly pushed those horrible scenarios to the side.

Think positive, Heero!

Anyways, It left allot of the forty-five square mile island to search on foot.

I should get a car.

Stupid!  I should have thought...

I rounded a sharp turn that cut into a cliffside above the sea and came to the end of the road.

The car was there.

No Relena.  She wouldn't...  I took quickly looked at the edge of the sheer cliff that dropped down from the lookout point where the car was parked.  no Prints.  I checked the ground around the car.  There were footprints and paw prints leading up the steep slope.

I followed.  They soon disappeared in the long wavy grass but the bent and broken stalks were trail enough.  I hiked for about a mile when the slope leveled off to a small flat plain that abruptly stopped on one side with the cliff.  Below I could hear the waves crashing violently on the rocks.  The opposite side to the cliff, the plain began rising again to the crater above. And on this space...

The stone watchers.

The uniquely famous statues that have spent untold millia watching the waters on top their  _ahus, _the flat stone burial platforms.  Two were still standing upright, guarding the tombs of unknown kings of Rapa Nui from the sea.  The one furthest from me had fallen at an angle, smacking the corner of the ahus.  Its red topknot of stone almost at the cliff's edge.  The place felt odd, old; I could feel the power of time slowly eroding cliff, the statues, the ahus.

And, there was brown dog sniffing around the ahus.  Zero.  She's here.  I walked closer to the statues, between the ahus and the cliff.  There, tucked against the fallen watcher's lips, was HER.  

Relena.

Her instinct of me kicked in and she looked up at me.

In the distance, the thunder rumbled.

 END OF CHAPTER

PLEASE NOTE:  Chapter 11 will be released this weekend.  NO, I WILL NOT POST EARLY!!  It's already typed up.  Two versions of it for those at Blissful Ignorance.  And a possible rating change.  And a lot of Author venting. You'll see.  Ok, one of the versions will be a...hum...a lemon.

one more thing...seven chapters left!  YES!!!!!

oh...and book 2...crap.

*******

Glossary-

Not a word but something to point out.  The BILGE isn't where the sewer is stored.  It is really a drain for dripping water.  Still pretty nasty, though.  Most harbors have a limit (say 12 nautical miles) for dumping raw sewage.  Don't go ewwwwh!  We're actually feeding fish, which , in turn, are feeding sharks and dolphins.  It is a fact that dolphins and sharks will wait in that limit for passing ships, knowing they will dump and the smaller fish will converge.  --See, thought ya wouldn't learn anything!

AMERICAN LIVE OAK--one the strongest hardwoods out there.  Known for its 'flexibility.'  USS CONSTITUTION is made of it.  Correct me if I'm wrong.  The US Navy owns one of the last Live Oak forest author beams proudly  just for the purpose to repair OLD IRONSIDES.

SUN GRAZERS--a celestial body that has a elongated elliptical orbit around the sun that when it reaches the nears point, it actually enters the sun's 'atmosphere.'  Can't tell you the actual distance off the top of my head, and all my reference books are packed!

GUNDAMIUM--None of my GW references did not explain how it was made, that I can remember.  Of course, at this writing, my books and tapes are all packed to go to...JAPAN!!!  So, I made this up.  Not important now, it will be VERY IMPORTANT in book two, if any of you care.

AHUS--the 'table'  that the statues are on.  Big very big.  Underneath, are tombs of the original inhabitments of Easter Island.

RAPA NUI--The local and ancient name of Easter Island.  Is silly westerners named it Easter Island

******

R&R pleez!!!!


	11. The Stone Watchers

****

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

***

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****WARNING: LIMES PICKED FRESH THAT MORNING KEY LIME PIE.  VERY R FOR WHOOPEE!!!**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 10

_The Stone Watchers_

"Heero," She whispered.

I walked slowly to her, stumbling along the way.  I was violently shaking, my fear almost overwhelming my thoughts.  What if she said she didn't want to see me again?  What if I can't say it?  What if I...

I stopped in front of her, as she sat on the ground.  Her arms were wrapped around her thighs.  I became paralyzed.  I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk.  She looked up at me, her eyes so, so sad.  I needed to say it, I needed to tell her.  I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Heero, I'm sor..."

"I love you."  There, I said it.

Relena's gasp sounded loud against the waves, the coming storm.  I opened my eyes and looked at her.  Her eyes were wide, staring at me incredulously.  Well, I'm a little shocked myself.  I was still trembling.  She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.  I needed to say it-No!  I wanted to say it.

"I love you," my voice was wavering and almost inaudible.  "I...I...I think I've always have."  The mere words brought me to my knees in front of her.   I just realized this.  That's the reason I have acted the way...  I closed my eyes.  "I didn't know...until now, what was love...no, how to love, how to FEEL love.  It was like wires not connecting, just an occasional arc of electricity.  I don't want you to leave.  Please don't leave I'm sorry.  Whatever I did I...I wont do it again, I promise...please...**PLEASE **don't leave me.  Please.  I love you, don't leave me alone."  The last statement was said in a whisper.

"Heero," she breathed.  I opened my eyes.  My eyes stayed on her as she crawled forward to kneel in front of me.  She gently cupped her soft, so soft hands around my face.

"Heero," Relena whispered, her voice sounded surprised.  "You're crying."

Am I?  "I never cried before," I murmured, now feeling the warm drops on my cheeks.  I felt the cool wind blow across the cliffside, rippling the tall grasses.  I was afraid of her, more than ever.  She held my soul in those delicate hands of hers; with a squeeze she could destroy that fragile piece of my inner self.

"Oh, Heero," She bent to caress her soft lips to my cheeks, kissing away my first tears.  I closed my eyes to her gossamer touch.  The feel of her, nothing could ever be that soft, that glorious.  I opened my eyes.

"Relena," I softly moaned.   

She brought her forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.  "First, before anything else, I have to say this:  I love you Heero Yuy."

She loves me she loves me she loves me she loves me...

"Heero," Her voice brought me back from you mantra.  She sat back, looking into my eyes with her winter blue ones.  "I'm still mad at you."  oh god, please...  "It doesn't mean I hate you.  It means that you did something stupid and it made me upset.  If I hated a person every time they made a mistake, I would have my brother burned at the stake, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand.  I'm sorry..." She put her finger to my lips.

"Listen.  The biggest issue with us is that we don't talk.  We fight, we don't talk.  I mean about personal things.  That's why it hasn't worked out before.  We were in our own little worlds willing share ideas and thoughts but not our inner selves.  We are too stubborn to step out from behind our walls and show each other where the door was.  In order for this to work, be need to share, to talk."  

Hell, I didn't even know there was a door until recently.  But there are other things I could have told her about; even if didn't understand the emotion behind them.  "I think I do.  We wanted to share but couldn't trust, right?"

"Yeah, that's kinda it." She smiled in the growing darkness.  "We'll figure everything out together for now on, somehow."

Somehow?  "How?  Relena, I need to know how.  I am so confused.  I... I have never felt like this before.  Hell, I haven't felt a lot of these feelings before.  I need something tangible, some...hell, I don't know, clear, concise, uhm, physical on how we will fix this and how we can keep this from happening again." 

She cocked her head.  "Like...rules?"

"Yes.  I need something...definable about an indefinable."  I was frustrated.  I didn't know how to express how I was feeling.

She stared, unfocused for a moment. " I know," she looked at me brightly.  "This is perfect.  A guide fro defining our mess of a relationship.  We'll write down, together."

"We will?  Can we work on it now?"  No more.  I really want this to work.

"Tonight, but not now."  She answered me.  "We first need to clear the air, Heero."

"Clear the air?"  I wasn't thinking straight.  There was too much going on in my head.

"Yes."  She placed her hands in her lap.  "Why didn't you tell me about the Gundams?"

"I was..." No she wants the reason.  "I only found out two years ago, myself.  When they were casting the hull for the "Sea of Stars," Howard showed me all six of them, in various states of repair and reconstruction.  I told the others and assumed that Zech knew because Tallgeese was there."  Relena frown, but somehow, I knew that was for brother.

I continued.  "I thought you hated me.  No, I thought you didn't want to see me.  I assumed that, since your plan for peace was going pretty well, Howard's paranoia was unfounded.  I ok'd it because it had already begun and my own paranoia.  Not that I never trusted you.  I just don't trust politicians as a whole.  I was afraid that someone would build Gundams or mobile suits and start the whole process over again.  So this was...insurance.  I thought what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you.  I now know that was wrong.  But I didn't...I didn't realize understand how important the truth was to you until now." I bowed my head.  "I'm sorry."  I rambled a bit, I know.  I told you, speeches aren't my thing.

Through my bangs, I could see her thinking, her face looking pensive.  "Is there anything else, anything you can think of that you think I should know about?  Anything I would like to be informed about?"

I thought for a moment.  She knew about Odin and Dr. J.  She knew about the 'other thing.'  She even knew about the other two women, for they happened when I was working in her security detail.  The Gundams, now, too.  "I don't think so.  I really haven't told much about me, because I don't remember much of my life.  But you know everything else."  I paused, and then added, "If I missed something, it wasn't my intention."

Her lips turned up in a gentle smile.  "Good.  Heero, look at me."  I raised my head.  She...didn't look angry.  "Next time, Heero, if you aren't sure whether or not I should be told something, tell me.  I might get upset and scream and holler at you, but I will still love you.  Perhaps even more so.  The truth is something important to me.  Do you understand?"  I nodded.

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"And I promise to talk to you even when I don't want to.  I also promise to be patient with you when you don't understand things.  I'm not the most patient of people, dispute my reputation.  Do you accept that promise, Heero?"

Hell, at this moment, she could tell me to jump off a cliff and would happily agree to it. Pathetic, isn't it?  "Yes."

She gave me one of her buster rifle grins and I melted.  I would live for her, I would die for her.  I realize that I have been doing that for years, but now I had the reasoning, the force behind my drive.  It was love.

I loved her and she loved me.  I was worthy of being loved.  Of being loved by HER, that was the best fate I could imagine.  I felt joy.  I felt relief.  I FELT.  Thee were no words to describe how I felted at this moment.  Only thing that could come close is flying Wing Zero or piloting 'Sea of Stars' on a clear day.

She stood up, brushing her knees off.  I watched her as she took a few steps towards the cliff and look towards the storm approaching us.  I rolled off my knees and sat on the ground.  We needed to go soon in order to beat out the storm, but I was still shaky with today's revelations.

"Do you know how I feel right now, Heero?" she said to the storm. " I feel like flying.  I feel I could soar forever."

"Yeah."  I couldn't really think in full sentences, that was how good I was thinking.

"Well, Heero," She announced after a few minutes, her face a profile to me.  We promised each other things.  We said I love you to each other.  We both decided to promise to plan out how to make this work, right?"

"Yeas," I agreed, wondering where this was leading.

That buster rifle smile was back, as she turned to face me.  "Now we must make a pact."

I was confused.  "A pact?"

She nodded vigorously.  "Yes, Here, right, now."  She stood straight and put her hand over her heart.  "I, Relena Darlian or Peacecraft, whatever you prefer, promise to you, Heero Yuy, that I will trust and love you-further I will learn to listen to you even when I think otherwise.  I swear on this night, with this ocean, witnessed by this three Statues."

I suddenly understood.  This was a reiteration, no, a clarification of the promises we made earlier, and our hope in our future, together.  I didn't think I could make it to my feet, so I sat there covered my heart.  I could do this!  "I, Heero You, promise to you, Relena Darlian, that I will trust and love you-further I will tell you when I am confused and promise to be honest to you.  I swear on this night, this ocean, witnessed by these three statues."

Her smile deepened.  She slowly walked the few feet to stand in front of me.  She knelt between my parted legs, her hands resting on my pulled-up knees.  The wind blew and the sweetly smelling grass rustled.  I could hear the waves and the storm.  I felt like...I was sinking into the time when this island was born, when the statues were born.

Her fingers traced indefinable patterns down my shins until her hand rested on my shoes.  She gazed at me.  I couldn't read what was in them, but she could stare at me like that for the rest of my life.  It felt warm and fiery hot at the same time.  I was comfortable and uncomfortable in that gaze.  I felt protected and that fierce need to protect her found a home in that gaze.  I was weak in that gaze.  I was the Perfect Soldier in that gaze.  I was just perfect in that gaze.  I found home in that gaze.

I felt strong and weak; I felt the island move, though there was no earthquake.  I felt love in that gaze.

In her gaze...I felt.

She sighed, a soft sound against the sounds of nature.  "Heero," she breathed, leaning closer.  It's time to seal this pact, the pact of our lives.  Are you ready?"

I was almost sure what I knew what she met.  "Yes, " I whispered.

She grinned, a very...ditching bodyguards smile.  "Good."  Her hands, that were on my shoes suddenly grabbed the sneakers by the heels and removed them.   Then she tossed the m into the crevice formed by the fallen statue and ahus.  She rose, to stand slightly back from me.

Well, not quite what I thought.  "Relena," I mumbled.  "The storm..."

She cut me off.  "Shhhhhhh."  She leaned in, putting a finger again against my lips.  "This will be our last storm, Heero.  The last one.  And I will not allow it to come between us again.  We will face it together, now, here, at this place at this time."

I don't think she was talking about the weather.  With a parting smile, She stepped back and started to twirl on the grass.  Her head was flung back, eyes closed, her unbound hair flittering around her.  It looked like she was dancing to some exotic music only heard by her ears.

I wanted to hear that music.  She looked so unearthly, so unreal, so fay...What? When did I use such words!  I scowled.  "Stop scowling."  I looked up, startled.  She stood there, her hands on her waist.  "Can't you feel it, Heero?"  She looked up.  "The power the awesome age of this place?  Of the nature that surrounds it; protects it; destroys it?  Just FEEL, Heero."

Is this the music she heard?  I closed my eyes and felt. I concentrated on everything.  I felt everything.  The grass, the storm, the stone, the wind, the waves, her.  "Yes," I breathed.  When I opened them she was watching me.

"Then do you understand, now, here?"

Not really, there was no definable answer, but I could acknowledge the reasons.  I got it.  "Yes."

She nodded.  As I watched, she started the dance.

She carefully remove article of clothing, slowly, then she flung them with my shoes.  The sun, behind the darkening clouds was lower, her body silhouetted against the lightning flashes.

She stood completely bare, her arms flung out, her eyes closed, her body tilted back.  It was like she was in prayer or giving an offering to some forgotten god of this place.

I felt she was the goddess...my goddess of the storms and sun.  

Have light and darkness.  

My goddess of all. 

 And I wanted to sacrifice myself to her.  I was in awe.  I finally got it.  That's it!!  In order to receive love, you must give...no, you must surrender to it first.

This soldier, whose hands are covered in blood, whose instinct was to fight and attack, to overcome his enemy; this soldier finally laid his weapons down.

She stepped up to me, her hands pulling my jacket and shirt off.  She, again, knelt between my legs to pull my shorts and boxers off.  Lifting one bent leg then the other.  She leaned forward, her soft body brushing against mine, throwing the last of my clothes behind me. I fell back to my elbows, my eye sliding shut.  I want to feel.

She kissed her way down, soft brushes against my mouth, my neck, nipple, stomach, until...oh...my...more and more functions shut dow until she releasd me.

...god...my barely functioning brain finally supplied.  Finally I could open my eyes.  After the fact.

She was on her knees again, her hands rubbing my inner thighs.  Her vision was dark and...uhm...I haven't the slightest clue what else but what ever it was, I melting like I was on the sun.

With a crack of thunder, the rain began.  She stood again; this time came to place one foot on either side of my hips.  Without any warning, and as graceful as...something graceful, she sunk down me.  My last thought before giving in to her was that it was beyond perfection.  They haven't invented a word that could remotely describe this. It was...was...

It was...

Thunder

Lightning 

The rain

Her taste

The smell of grass

The wind

Her sounds

The stone watchers

Her smells

The waves

My groans

Our dance.

Now and forever.

A crack of thunder and a streak of lightning announced the crescendo as she suddenly arced back against my pulled-up knees, her wet silky hair whipping back from her face, her breasts dripping with raindrops, her face looking unseen into the flashing sky.  Her hands flat on my heated skin at the apex of our joining.  She screamed my name, and several deities and ending the epithet in a long wordless scream to the thundering heavens.

God, if I ever get this poetic again, shoot me.  I'm getting sick just writing it down But I must admit, the mere thought of her makes me write...cute?

ehem...

Anyways, we lay there, in the aftermath of the storm.  Both of us were panting.  The rain that had felt cooling against our overheated bodies was tapering off.  Which as good, because after a while, it was starting to feel cold, just like the ground, and the rock underneath my right thigh.  But I had no energy to move, neither did she. So we laid there, naked and cold, until we got a wake up call.

A cold nose, big sloppy tongue, wet dog smell wake up call.

Damn dog.

Relena curled up in a fetal position, laughing.  "Stop it, Zero, STOP!"  Which, of course, only encouraged the dog to sniff and lick us more.  It ended when I got smacked in the face with his tail.

Pushing him off of us,  I stood up.  Relena took my offered hand and joined me.  She was still laughing, which wasn't good, for it did some interesting things with her chest.

"Relena,"  I said, after a peeled my eyes of her chest, finally.  "Unless you wish to stay here and freeze, I suggest we get dressed and get out of the rain."

She grinned at me. "Why, Heero, are you shy?"

I just fucked you in public, I think I'm not shy, Relena.  "You're going to get sick, Relena."  I answered patiently.

She...pouted.  I'm going to regret saying this but it was...cute.  "But Heero,"  She spoke with a singsong tone to her voice.  "But you look so...primal and handsome with,"  She focused her vision on my pelvic region.  "Such a manly...form standing out here.  It's a REAL turn-on, you know."  She looked back at my face (finally!) and gave me her ditching smile again.

NO more storms-Hell!!  She forgot about Hurricane Relena.  Her intense appraisal of me had already ignited the process again.  Fuck!  No, wrong expletive.  Shit!  That's a safer word.

Thankfully, some deity had pity for me.  Relena sneezed.  Well, apparently not too much pity because...  Note to self, Relena cannot sneeze when topless.

"Playtime's over."  I growled.  I grabbed our clothes and handed them all to Relena, who stood there, confused.  With a surprised yelp from her, I picked her up and dashed towards the car in the rain, with Zero loping after us.

We made it halfway there when we had to stop.  I put her down and told her to go to the car.  Someone left the keys on the ahus.  I had to go back and get them.  When I finally got the car, I saw Relena huddling next to Zero by the wheel well in the drizzle.  The clothes she carried, drenched.

we used the hatchback as an umbrella as we rummaged through the still dryer-warm clothes.  We toweled each other, which made Relena say when she was wiping my back off, "Heero, you've got grass on you ass."

I struggled not to turn around enjoy the view when she was laughing at my expense.  Of course, I was the one on the bottom!  "Just take it off."  I growled.

I managed to dry off and got dressed in a Henley, socks, shoes and jeans.  Relena wore an amused look when she noticed that I didn't put on boxers.  She, to my relief, put on undergarments.  I watched her for a moment, sitting on the back bumper, slipping one slim leg then the other into her jeans.  She placed her stocking feet in he damp tennis shoes and stood up.

As she zipped and buttoned up, she asked me to hand her the thin red turtleneck sweater she had set aside for myself.  I grabbed it, and scrunched it up in preparness to place it over her head.  So far in this...whatever this is...she had been one undressing and dressing.  Suddenly, I wanted to share in those duties.

For no reason.  I just...wanted to.

I don't think I've been so confused and happy in my life.

I hope somebody tell me what is going on, so I keep it going.  No wait, Relena and I are going to work on that.  but I have feeling that ill never truly understand this...hn...'thing'...this love thing.

maybe that is for the best.

Relena stuffed our wet clothes under a basket of clean as I took the towels in a vain attempt to dry Zero off.  We quickly shut the hatchback and jumped into the front seats.  Relena started the vehicle and turned the lights on as I shoved the passenger seat back as far as it could go (which wasn't far for all the laundry)  and pulled Zero onto the floor between my legs.

He was still wet and there wasn't enough room on my lap for him.  Besides he'd distract Relena from her maneuvering down this dangerous slick wet road in the dark.

That didn't sound right.  Have I always been this way or did the (I thought) innocent Relena Darlian corrupt me and place my mind permentally in the proverbial gutter?

Who cares, I'm blaming her.

"Well, Heero Yuy, how do you feel?" she asked as shifted the car into reverse.  She whirled the car around then shifted into first.

"Why are you using my whole name?"  I countered.

"I just like the sound of it."

I smirked and glanced over at her profile.  "You had no problem using just my first name just a little bit ago."

Her eyes narrowed in the glow of the instrument panel, but her voice sounded amused.  "You were lucky I could remember your name a little bit ago.  Actually, I recall you having issues remembering things a little bit ago.  Now stop stalling and answer the question."

I turned to stare out the front windshield.  "I feel...sated, satisfied, yet ready for more, happy, content, perfect, in love with you.  Take your pick, Relena."  Funny how the word 'love' gets easier to say each time I say it.

She chuckled.  "I'll take them all, Heero."  her hand released the stick shift and squeezed my thigh.  "Funny, I feel the same, but we still need to talk."

"Talk, I'm listening"

"You did hear the 'we' in that statement, right?"  She asked, hazarding a glance at me.

I sighed.  "You know more about emotions and feelings than I do, so you can go first."

"Ah,Ah...Ignorance will not save you.  I know that expression, Heero; you're thinking hard."  Her hand went back to the stick and she changed gears as we hit paved road.

The car was silent as I thought on how to say what was on my mind.  The only things you could hear was Zero's panting and the swish of the windshield wipers.  I wanted this to sound right.  I coughed.   "When I went to the Sanq Kingdom to ask you to come here, I thought...no I presumed that I would be doing what I have in the past- saving you.  In a different way, of course.  I...I think I wanted to prove that I wasn't heartless or cold, and that I had feelings, too.  But, I didn't...I mean thought I had feelings, but they were still buried in side me."  This is why I don't do public speeches.  "I thought maybe If I had changed enough for you, you would let me back it.

"But I was wrong.  I now know if I didn't bring you here, I would have never known about my emotions, and I wouldn't have known how much I cared about you.  As always, you changed me, even when I try to change you."  I sighed, shaking my head.  "I don't know if I am making any sense.  I don't know how to say things."

Her lips formed a tiny smile.  "Hey, I think you said it well.  We are really good together.  We counterpoint each other and balance each other.  But before,  we couldn't, wouldn't see it that way. we thought was that the other was hurting us or misunderstanding us.  In reality, we didn't know how to speak and listen to each other.  I guess being stuck on a boat together has forced us to work together, draw on each others strengths and find the middle ground between us."  She chuckled.  "We were hell to each other."

"How to we fix it so it doesn't happen again  I know we are talking, really talking, but how do we prevent us from doing it again?  Quite frankly, I can't handle the shit we have been putting ourselves through.  One day everything's good, the next, all hell breaks loose.."  I took my hand and covered her on the stick shift.  "Maybe, maybe in the past I could, but now....but now I think it would hurt far worse than any wound, Relena, and I'm ill-prepared to handle the bleeding."

She turned her hand over in my light grip and squeezed.  "Then we will do as you suggested.  We will make up rules...or rather, guidelines for our relationship.  We will write them down and when we hit an pothole, we will refer to them."

"What if they don't work?"  I was nervous about the whole thing, I needed reassurances.

"Well, we throw the paper away and start over."  She reached up blindly towards my face.  I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face.  "I,"  she continued.  "finally have you, Heero Yuy, and your love, so I am sure as hell not going to throw it away because they are a few 'issues' in this relationship.  In fact, I figure there will be a few issues in our relationship.  And I will face them , with you.  And besides,"  Her smile widened.  "I love you too much to have a few 'potholes'  get in the way of forever with you."

I closed my eyes and held her hand to my cheek for a moment and then released her.  "Really?"

"Of, course, silly,"  She sounded aspirated but amused.  "I think I fell in love with you the day I asked you to dance.  I finally knew who you were and what you were going to do, and why you were doing it, but I loved you.   Chuck it up to Stockholm Syndrome."

"As I recall, I never held you prisoner.  Threaten to kill you, yeas, but you never my prisoner."

"Well," she answered jauntily.  "Every time I'm with you I feel out of control, like most prisoners feel, so you can see why I could be confused."

I glanced at her.  "Even now?"

She glanced at me.  "Especially now."  She faced forward with a smile.  "But this time,  I gave in, instead of fighting it.  And that made all the difference.  This is where we need to be, Heero."

I stared at the approaching lights of the city proper.  "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel."

We finished the rest of the drive in silence.

After cleaning up and eating, we sat at the tiny table in the room and on hotel stationary, we wrote out our future.  It was simple and concise, and applied  to the both of us.  I felt comfortable about it.  She was satisfied with it.  Then we decided to celebrate our new beginnings, there in that new tiny hotel room, on that tiny island, in the middle of large ocean.  It took hours, and the only witness was Zero, who apparently got bored in the second hour and curled up in the corner and feel asleep.

Note to self,   Zero stays OUTSIDE for now on.  Relena thought it was hilarious.  I had some concentration issues.  In the end, It all was fine.  as I lie here with her head cradled on my chest, fast asleep, I know whatever happens in the future, she will be with me every step of the way.  

I hope the rule s cover everything.  I wasn't lying.  This 'love thing' can take a lot out of you without promising reciprocation. 

And if it falls through, I don't think I could handle it.

I finally fell into a deep sleep.  after all, I ran all over town today looking for her, not to mention the mind-blowing lovemaking the last several hours.  With Relena, I need all the sleep I can get.

Oh, our rules for the future?  They were:

1.  TRUST EACH OTHER.

2.  NEITHER IS PERFECT; INCLUDING THE SPEAKER.

3.  TALK TO EACH OTHER.

4.  LISTEN TO EACH OTHER.

5.  THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO BE PRIVY TO THE BEDROOM.

6.  DON'T GO TO BED, MAD.

7.  SPEAK IF CONFUSED

8.  TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING.

9.  ITS OK TO COMPROMISE ON THINGS FIT DOESN'T TAKE AWAY WHO YOU ARE.

10.  DON'T OVERREACT.

11.  NEVER FORGET WE LOVE EACH OTHER, BUT SOMETIMES WE MAY NOT ACT LIKE IT OR NEED TO BE REMINDED.  

I hope they cover everything.  I wasn't lying.  This 'love thing' takes a lot out of you .__

 END OF CHAPTER

*******

Glossary-  nada. 

******

R&R pleez!!!!


	12. The Ride Back to Reality

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language.  Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs.  It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. 

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting:  I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached.  AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary:  Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts.  Now, it's her turn.  But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times.  Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine.  If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes: After MAJOR upheavals in my life and writer's block from hell, here's chapter 12.  It's not as smooth as I would like but Chapter 13 is begging to be written, along with a FMP! story, I figured I would get this out and fix anything I didn't like in the rewrite.

A special thanks to Eylra-Chan, Draco2tiamat and Pearldragon for support for me during this time.  Also, as always, I would like to thank Pilot03 and Beer-Monster for the entertainment at Club Beer.  

A special nod to Yawning and Hououza for their continual support over at Fanfiction.net.  They are the bestest cheerleaders, complete with virtual pom-poms!

I hope the next chapter (it has been started) doesn't take as long.  Unfortunally, my life a bit of a mess right now, so I don't when I'll get it out.  However, I will hold to my promise to finish the story by the end of November and SEA OF STARS II in January.

I had too many Ideas for this chapter, and it was difficult to trim.  You will find many things just mentioned.  I will come back and write short stories about them.  Despite the trim, it's too long.  Not the best I have written.  So enjoy what you can, and remember, it's a transition chapter.

***

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****More Key LIME pie here.**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 12

_The Ride Back to Reality_

It turns out that fate likes to play games with me.  At least, this time, it had nothing to with Relena, thankfully.  It had everything to do with the 'Sea of Stars.'  Well, the figurehead, at least.

Rather, the missing piece.

Get this, the missing piece was located.  Amazing as that was on the open sea, the best part was that ended up making the huge gash in the side of the 'Southern Cross's' wooden side and came to rest inside the hull.  It was still there when they pulled into Easter Island.  Chris found it when he was cleaning up.

Some deity has a sense of humor.  I just wish he (she) would practice it with someone else.

Chris apologized profusely for not informing me immediately when he found it.  Granted, He was distracted with Mary's injury and I, quite frankly, was pretty distracted myself those first days at the island.  However, that doesn't excuse him for allowing me to sit out on the dock ALL DAY sulking about it.  He knew what I was sulking about and had passed me several times that day.

When he informed me, I steamed a little, but surprisingly I wasn't too angry with him.  I was tired and frustrated, not to mention had a severe migraine.  I stormed off, leaving Chris's guilt (and apologies) in the sea air.

I felt a lot better the next day.  Which was good, because the mast and the crane barge arrived promptly, along with Tamar and several members of his crew.

Relena's only task of the day was to keep the very curious Zero out of the way.  My task (with some help from Chris, Anton, Tamar and the rest) was to release the old mast from its cradle.__

Not to get too technical, the mast on the 'Sea of Stars' has a 'cap' on the bottom of it.  That sits in a device that lets all the wiring (for the antenna on top) to connect to the rest of the ship and still allow the 180-degree swivel that the mast needs for the sail.

There is also a metal ring that is affixed to the mast where it goes through the weatherdeck above.  That helps keep the watertight integrity.  The electrical winches for the lines are attached to the overhead near where the mast and weatherdeck meet, but are separate from the mast.

Anyways, the first thing is to remove the broken mast.  Over an hour of grunting by six of us strong, brawny men leaning on crowbars, the cradle latch popped.  After connecting it to the crane outside the ship, we wasted thirty minutes maneuvering the released mast past the weatherdeck above us.  The crane pulled the splinted mast clear of my ship and set in down the barge.

The new mast, complete with antenna and boom, was already wired and had the lines attached to it.  The extra long lines were first fed through my new manual winches on the weatherdeck, next to hole for the mast, then through to the electrical ones.  There were special grooves in the deck for the lines.  I'll trim the lines later.

We then attached a new ring and the old cap to the new mast.  Getting the cap off the old one was hell.  I was lucky the two masts were virtually the same girth, and only had to use only one metal shim so that the cap sat snugly to the bottom.

The crane lifted the new mast in as we carefully guided the timber into place.  After locking the mast into the cradle, we tested the lines, first the hand-operated winches then with the electrical ones.  After lots of adjusting and we were assured that everything was working perfectly, we attached my back-up sail.

The 'Sea of Stars' was finally fully operational and was ready to set sail.

The whole process took most of the day.  The day seemed to drag a little long due to Chris kept apoligsing to me over and over again, even after I told him it was ok.  After the twentieth time, I told him if he said 'I'm sorry' one more time, I'd shoot him- complete with glare.

Didn't he hear me the first time?

Towards the end of the day, Tamar came up and thanked me for the new equipment that I purchased for his ship.

"No problem," I answered in French.  "It was repayment for all your help."

'Still, thank you.  If you ever need a good desial mechanic, give me a call, and we'll be there."

"Thanks."

Tamar glanced over at Relena, whom was some distance away talking to Dave, problem about dinner.  He grinned.  "How was the spanking?" he asked me.

I gave him an answering grin.  "No spanking yet.  We just worked our way up to sex in public, give it some time."

Tamar doubled over in laughter.  

Well, I thought it was a good comeback, too.

We set sail the next day- heading towards New Zealand for Christmas.  We almost didn't make it.  I wanted to show Relena where the dolphins meet.  It's only a GPS point but I wanted to show her.  And, besides, I thought we needed some time alone.  We did.  Watching and swimming with them for four days.  Our time together, alone.  

So it's none of your business.

It was...special, and its ours.

ehem...

Anyways, to allay Chris's guilt, I had him pick up Relena's gifts I ordered for her, since we would be running late.  Relena, as always, was prepared for the holidays, for the presents wrapped and ready on Christmas morning.

I dislike holidays, normally.  I didn't see the significance of them.  But Relena does. And I she does so do I.  Proof?  There's a raggedly looking toy bear sitting on our dresser in our cabin.  

I have turned into a sentimental fool.

I waited for the voice in my head to say that is, yup, you're pathetic, but it was silent.

I am going to miss that voice.

Chris had, at first, wanted to pay for the repair of the figurehead, but I said no.  I'd already forgave him and besides, I have way more money than he has. And that Relena already had paid for it.  When I asked why, she said that she needed to assuage her guilt.  Well, that's what she said.  I don't know for what but, whatever it was, she emphatically to pay for it.  Like it would make a dent in her wallet.

So, I let it drop.  I had decided by then I would use the same method I used on Tamar, I would buy her something expensive or hard to get to make it up.  

She really did like the 2 carets apiece diamond drop earrings with matching 5-carat diamond pendant.  It had cost more than the figurehead repair.  I would have gotten it for her, regardless.  She's worth it, and besides, what do you really get one of the richest women in the world for Christmas?  Answer, unique jewelry and opera tickets.

Two pairs of them to the Sydney Opera House.

The one in Australia.  Just checking.

For the Opening Night of 'Faust,' seven months from now.

Box seats.

They cost me more than the 'Sea of Stars.'

Her reaction on Christmas Day was reserved in front of everybody.  Her reaction back at the cabin was far better than anything I could have received.

I was beginning to like holidays.

What else did she give me, Christmas Day?  Besides the repair, she also gave me a book.  It was a rather embarrassing book in front of everybody.

Damnit! She knows me WAY too well.  The title of the book was ...was...

Hell!

The title was 'Aquasexualism: 101 ways to love in the water."

Everybody laughed, of course.  You don't expect to have that kind of book under the tree, you know, so I was kind of blind-sided.  And publicly mocked.

...Ok, ok!  I have a thing for water, ok?  There I confessed.  I actually, I didn't noticed it until Relena jokingly said to me that we have more sex in the shower in the morning than in the bed at night.  

I don't want talk about it anymore.  End of discussion.

Oh, she did give me something else.  After she joyfully 'thanked me' for the tickets, we laid in bead in post-coital bliss.

Did I ever mention I like bliss?

"Oh, Damn," She suddenly sat up out of my arms scampered over me out of the bed and went to the dresser.  She opened the top drawer, digging through our underwear drawer (yes, ours.  I still find that amazing.) 

I took the opportunity to get under the covers and prop myself against the headboard.  And, of course, enjoy the view.

I like looking at a naked Relena.

I don't know what she was looking for but she was getting upset about it.  I heard "stupid," and "Where'ya put it, Relena?" and "How could I forget." I was about to ask if she needed any help, when she suddenly stood up straight and saying "A-HA!"  Her hands holding up a small jewelry box.

I'm glad she found it, but I was starting to feel a little 'uncomfortable' and thought that she really needs to put on a shirt.  She was- distracting.

"Relena, could you get me a pair of boxers?"  I asked, hoping she would get the hint.

She got it, a little too well, for she gave me a sly look with her ditching grin and tossed me a pair.  She, thank god, put on one of my tee shirts.  Now, I could concentrate on whatever she was going to say instead of her breasts.

She came back to bed.  She found a seat on my thighs, straddling (which was back-firing my pay attention plan) and facing me.  " Sorry, I was going to give it to you this morning but I forgot."  Relena said, presenting me the small velvet box.

I opened it.  There, on a thick rope of golden chain, rested a pendant shaped like the long-faced Easter Island statures in profile.  It was about an inch and a half long with a diamond chip for the eye and ruby chips for the topknot.  It was etched to the contours of the statue.

Why, I wondered.  It was pretty, I supposed, but I didn't understand the significance behind it.   "Why?"  I finally asked, after staring at the pendant dangling from the chain.

"This," she replied, taking the chain from my hand and unlatching it.  "Is a reminder to you and me of our promise.  And, besides," She grinned, hugging me to latch the chain around my neck.  "You don't have any jewelry.  So, I wanted to be the first to give you something."

I cocked my eyebrow.

She straightened out the chain, her fingers following it down to where the pendant laid on my chest.  Her eyes refocused on my face, but her fingers continued to play with the pendant.  "Well, Duo has jewelry."

And?  "Duo has crosses, the man collects them.  Duo also has tattoos, piercing and long hair.  Do I have to be a copy of him or is Duo marrying the wrong person?"

She swatted my bicep and a peeved expression crossed her face.  "God, no!  Thought of marrying Duo is like marrying my brother:" She stuck out her tongue and squinted her eyes.  "YUCK!"  It was cute.  She looked back at me.  "Hilde told me where one of his piercing was," She shivered at the thought.

So did I.  I had the unfortunate to see it.  "I would think that it would be painful and disruptive."

She shook her head.  "I don't want to even contemplate it!  And that goes double for you, mister!"  She added, wagging her finger at me.

"Never, don't worry.  But you are right.  I rather learn the REAL reason you gave me this," I pointed to necklace.  "And not talk about Duo's..."

She covered my mouth.  "Don't say it, Heero!"  She released my mouth and placed both palms over the pendant, crossing to form a 'X.' She looked at me, her eyes full of emotion.  "I got it to remind you that I love you, Heero Yuy."

I felt my insides melting.  I still don't know how she does that, but I'm glad I'm the only one she looks at with that gaze.  Mine and mine alone.

I leaned in towards her, taking a small kiss from her lips.  "Thank you," I replied solemnly, my hands covering hers.  We sat like that for several moments.  I enjoyed the silence, and feel of her, and her light blue eyes looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world.  I hope that I was, for she is to me.  

But sitting still wasn't my forte, and after a while, I grabbed he wrists suddenly and pulled them from my chest.  With a yelp from her, I flipped her over on her back, my legs between hers and the heavy pendant swinging, banging her in the nose.

"Ouch!"  She exclaimed, wiggling her nose in a vain attempted to scratch it.  "Your necklace hurts!"

Still trapping her wrists in my hands, I lowered my head to kiss the injured body part.  "You bought it.  You should have considered this scenario, for you are often find yourself in this position."  I smiled at her offended look and laughing in her eyes.  I have found that teasing Relena is quite enjoyable.  "Oh, by the way, to get the last word in and finish my statement from earlier when I was most rudely interrupted- dick, Duo's..."

I tailed off when she started to laugh.  I released my hands and captured that joyous noise with my mouth.  Though I was only teasing, I made it my mission to make sure she wasn't going to think of any body part of Duo's, or of anything, for a very long time.

I am happy to report that mission successful.

***

It was several days later, docked in Bangkok, when the news hit.

Relena had, the night before, introduced me too something call the 'three-handed massage.'  Never heard of it.  But, for something that required no sexual intercourse, it was...incredible.  It took all night and most of the early morning to properly demonstrate it. Consequently, we slept in until the afternoon.  We were awakened by Dave, who has no shame, coming into the cabin and shaking both of us awake.  

I pushed the wild-eyed Dave out of the room, who only explained by saying that we needed to come out here.  We quickly got dressed, thinking there was an emergency of sorts.  When we talked out the main living area, all of our friends were there, staring at us.

Dave, refusing to explain what was going on, grabbed the remote for the entertainment center and turned it to the news.

They got him.

Daniel 'who is one lucky SOB because I wasn't on the hunt for his ass' Halstine was caught on the L4 colony last night.  There were no details how, but he was to be extradited to Chicago to stand trail for the seven murders and five rapes that happened within the city limits, including Relena's.

I silently thanked any and every deity who allowed the State of Illinois to still have Capital Punishment, even though most are doing away with it.

I looked at Relena.  Her face was expressionless, but her eyes were filled with remembered pain.

Unlike all the times before, when I was hesitant and unsure, I now knew what to do.  I stood in front of her, breaking her trance with the television.  I wrapped my arms around her shoulders drawing her to my chest.  I kissed the top of her head.  "You OK?"  I asked softly.

 One of her arms wrapped around my waist while the other played with necklace.  She wasn't reluctant anymore to express her feelings with me, thank god.  "No," she sighed into my shoulder, her hand gently smoothing the pendant over my tee shirt.  "But, that's ok.  You'll be with me, right?"

How could she ask...oh, she wanted reassurance: rule #11.  "Of course, as long as you want me to be here with you."

It sound stupid, but she nodded into my shoulder and mumbled "Thank you," into my shirt.  I just held her for the longest time.

Her nightmares started up again.  They were just as intense as before, but less frequent.  The frequently might have something to do with the fact I made sure she was utterly exhausted at night and she would fall into a dreamless sleep.

Another use for sex.

Relena told me what the nightmare was about, but I didn't know how to help her.  I gave her some advice that I would use on my nightmares, and also told her she should contact the doctor for a web consult.  She talked to the doctor, and soon the nightmares backed down to a rare event.  I wasn't sure if it was my advice or the doctor's, but whatever it was, I was glad of it.

Two other events took place before we docked at Sri Lanka; the first was Relena's Dirty Little Secret.

I often wondered how she was so...knowledgeable in the aspects of lovemaking.  I assumed that was taught, perhaps, in the school or at home, by her parents.  

I was way off.

It was from books.

Not books like "The Joy of Sex" or the "Katra Sutra."  No, It was form a type of books called collectively, 'bodice-rippers.'

I know, what a strange name.  I was surprised when I asked Chris on the radio about them.  Though, I could see why they were labeled so y the cover.

Normally, I wouldn't care about what was on the cover or the title for that matter, but when you find a total of eighteen (so far) hidden all over he ship, all with similar scenes on the cover, you start to wonder.

And I was finding in the strangest places.  I had pulled five alone out of the ruined furniture when we were on Easter Island.  After that, they seem to pop up without me trying to find them.  Two where wedged between our bed and wall.  I found them when I was making it.  There was one in the chair into our cabin.  Two were in the head, behind the towels.  There were three in her former bedroom, in various of places.  There was one in Zero's half -bag of dog food.  One in the cupboards behind the plates.  The last two, I found wedged between the cushions of the couches in the living area.

The series was called 'Lord Laudrey's Conquests.'

Thinking it was an historical action series about a general in the British military, I started to read one of them.  After all, with eighteen books, and the owner's intelligence, it must be a good series.

Ok...well, it wasn't the type of action I was think about.  

Or the type of conquests.

After scanning several others, I came to the conclusion they were all about sex.  Let me rephrase that, all about sex that was 'dressed' (and I use the phrase loosely) in a badly written story.

Thus, I asked Chris about them.

'Mary has a ton of them!"

"Why?" I questioned. "If she wanted that type of gratification, wouldn't pictures be sufficient?  Looking at the covers..."

"No, no, no, my friend," He chuckled over the line.  "That is considered to be porn.  That requires no imagination or thought to portray the event.  Written word, however, stimulates the imagination, thus erotica proves that woman are smarter than men, for they are the majority purchaser of that literature."

huh?

"Well," He said after a moment.  "That's what my wife says.  Actually, its because men are the whole are sight-based creatures and women's minds are geared to handle several levels of input."

Again, huh?

"She likes reading smut, like most women."  Chris finally said, exasperated with the silence on my end.  "You can use this against her, you know."

"How?"  I was curious.  Whether or not I acted on it was a different story.

"Well, since she hid them, she didn't want anyone to know she read such books.  She would be so embarrass by the fact that you have knowledge of them.  Also, that series, as I know because my wife has them, has many time women in submissive roles.  You can egg her about that. Or..."

He kept going on, but I couldn't believe it.  Women in submissive roles?  And she was reading it?  Relena?  I couldn't comprehend it.  I did really want to, though.  I could easily get a woman to do some of the scenarios in the book but I would find her...unattractive.  One of the best things about Relena is that she isn't submissive.  It isn't in her nature.  If she was, our relationship would quickly become...boring.

Perhaps, she was curious about it.  I could ask, but how?

An idea formed.

I talked to Chris for a few minutes, discussing the plan I have thought of with him.  With some tweaking, it became a satisfactory plan to be executed.

Chris agreed whole heartily.  "This will be too good!"  He laughed.  "Gotta tell me how it ends, Heero!"

I agreed.  Mission: to embarrass Relena and find out why she was reading this books.  Mission Accepted.

The plan was quite simple.  I would rearrange the books, shuffling them from their various hiding places.  That would confuse her and have her speculate whether or not I knew of them.  She would eventually have to confront me.

Then the fun would begin.

I shifted frequently, usually when she was steering the ship.  The first days after impamenting the plan, she looked confused, especially when I knew she was looking for her books.  Then she started to look embarrassed and nervous whenever she sat down to read anything.  Finally, about a week later, she got the nerve to ask me.

"Heero," She asked.  "Have you seen some books of mine?"  It was evening and we had just finished dinner.  I had helped with the dishes and was now on one of the couches reading Tolkien.  I placed the book face down on my leg and turned to look at her.

"What kind of book?"  I replied.  I kept my speech as close to monotone as possible.  

Relena looked down at her hands, which were clasping and unclasping agitatedly.  "Uhm...they were...uhm...paperbacks."

When Relena uses "Uhm" or "ah" or any word of that type, it's a sigh of extreme agitation.  After all, she is politician, and is used to speaking clearly.

I had kept the worst of the lot near me and was tucked in the cushions.  "Yes," I answered her smoothly.  "I have, Relena.  Some series called Lord Laundry's Conquests?"  That was deliberate.

"Laudrey," she corrected, blushing.  "I'm...uhm...actually looking for one book in particular.  It's called..."

I interrupted, pulling the paperback in question and held it up just out of her reach.  "Is it this one;' The Surrender of Phillipa?'"

Her eyes widened.  She nodded and tried to grab it from my hands.  "Yes Heero, it is!"  I kept jerking the worn paperback from her reach.  "Give it to me, Heero!"  Relena exclaimed, getting peeved from her fruitless attempts to recover the novel.

"Not so fast, I have some questions about this book, especially about chapter four."  The chapter in question was quite worn, with missing corners on its pages.  A well-read section.  She gasped and frantically renewed her attempts to grab it.

And I was enjoying myself.

I grabbed her wrists in one hand and flipped the book to a marked passage.  "It says, 'Phillipa moaned, her breasts heaving, when her Lordship revealed his proud man...'"

"HEERO!"  She jerked out of my grip and made another grab for it.  I slid the novel back behind me.

"I wonder, Relena, by the description of Phillpa's size, she was a small woman.  And the description of Lord Laudrey says he was quite...substanantal, wouldn't it be painful?  Especially when, in chapter eleven when they...urph!"

With a growl, Relena jumped on me, straddling my legs.  She proceeded to reach behind me to try to retrieve the book.  "HEER-O!!"  She moaned.  "Give me the book!"

"When you answer this question, why?"

She threw her hands in the air.  "I dunno, maybe I like the covers.  Why the curiosity?"

I shrugged.  "Because I'm curious.  Now tell me the REAL reason."  I tried to say it in my best monotone, but was having a hard time maintaining it due to the fact my amusement was starting to show.

"Maybe I don't have to tell you the real reason.  Her eyes gleamed as she leaned forward towards me, in stalking stance.

Oh no.

I have found out, to my dismay, that I have one weakness.

I'm ticklish.

Extremely ticklish.

And Relena knows all the spots.

Damn!  Bitch.

She pounced on them, her fingers easily sliding underneath my shirt.

I tried to grab her hands, but without success.  Soon with my laughter and our wrestling we ended on the floor.  Zero, who was napping on the opposite couch sat up and soon joined is, yapping and licking, tail slapping us.

Relena took advantage of my distraction of Zero, and leaped up to the couch, grabbing the book in question.  "Ah-HAH!"  She shouted in triumph, holding her prize in the air.

I finally pushed Zero off of me and stood up, fixing my shirt.  "Are you going to give me an answer?"  I asked, crossing my arms.

She pursed her lips.  "I don't know, really.  For curiosity, perhaps.  I think that I thought that is what you wanted in a woman.  Docile and deferring."

I shook my head.  "I cannot comprehend you being docile or submissive, Relena. Since I'm attracted to you, women like that don't appeal to me.  And, besides, it would be dull after a while.  I like challenges."

She cocked an eyebrow at me.  "Really? I wonder if you're the submissive one, Heero. I retrieved the book so easily.  The combination of your advancing years and you preference for domineering women has made you weeeeeek!"

I quickly took the steps towards her during the speech.  I grabbed her and unceremonial threw her over my shoulders.

Advancing years? Domineering?  hn.

I thought how I would have to prove how un-submissive I really am on the way to the cabin.  All the while Relena was pounding on my back.  We'll see whose the one who will be submissive and who will be domineering!

Later, after we 'settled' our argument (it was a draw), we lay curled up asleep on the bed, the vid-com rang.

I blearily rolled away from the sleeping Relena and checked the number.  It was Duo, with an emergency icon next to the number.

With a sigh, I got out of bed.  Relena sleepily protesting the missing heat source.  I quickly got dressed in undergarments and put on a rope.  I descended the ladder to the library, where my vid-com was located.

After activating the necessary security (from Duo, mostly.  He's been trying to figure where I am.), I answered the call.

"What is it?"  I asked.

"Do you know anything about the salmon?"

What?  When did fish become an emergency?  Here, I was thinking Mr. Halstine escaped.  "A fish?"  I hazarded.

"That's what I said, too, but apparently it's also a color.  Actually the bride's maids dresses' color."

Huh?  "Salmon is a color?"  He woke me up with this?

"Yeah, at least Hilde thinks so.  Its a revolting shade of pink."  On screen, Duo shook his head.  "My future in-laws have taken over the whole thing!  This is so doomed!"

I'm glad we agree on one thing.

"It was her mother's bridesmaid's color!  The dresses are hideous-looking as it was and now..."He sighed.  "Anyways that isn't why I called," He continued.  "I actually need to ask Relena's advice on something."

"What? Salmon? She's resting right now and she hasn't been sleeping well since THE NEWS hit and we were NOT GIVEN PRIOR WARNING.  After all, she's only the victim.  Ask me and I'll see if its something I should wake her with."  Chances are it wasn't.  His idea of priority is totally different than mine.  And, besides, I wasn't happy about the lack of knowledge of the capture of Halstine.  Hell, I haven't been happy about anything to do with the man.

Duo had winced at every word I had enunciated.  Good.  "Sorry, man, but the team didn't want anybody to leak the story and they were afraid the comm was tapped.  So, Nobody was told, including Zechs.  I thought it was stupid, for encryption is your middle name, but trust me, Heero, they had a good reason.  Well the did after the explained it to me."

There was something he wasn't telling me.   damnit!  If I don't get the whole story before the disaster of a wedding, there will be dead Gundam Pilots littering the aisle.  This especially including a certain longhaired loud mouthed Catholic and pitiful excuse for a best friend on the screen.  In fact, he'll be the first to go.

I'm not going to enjoy this wedding.  I'm despairing the thought of going to L2.

Duo interrupted my plans to take out my friends in frustration.  "I have a problem."  He said solemnly, playing with the end of his braid. 

You have several, Idiot. It's good he's nervous.  I thought I was losing my touch of my ability to put the fear of God in him.  "It is...?"

"I can't find a caterer for the reception."

The word idiot doesn't begin to describe him.  "I got up at," I checked the clock.  "Early in the morning," Exact time would give away my position.  "Out of a warm bed," Next to an equally warn and wonderfully naked Relena.  "FOR THIS?"  I finished, with satisfaction that Duo winced at every word and paled.  I placed my hand over the keyboard, my finger hovering over the disconnect switch,  "You got sixty seconds, Maxwell..." I growled.

He waved his hands, his full of panic.  "Wait!  HEERO, Please!!  Look, I've been through every caterer on L2.  Quatre has tried everything.  Hilde's parents hate them all!!  I'm at my wits end!! They want this catered but can't agree who should cook.  The ones I like the hate and vise versa.  I was wondering if Relena could give me any ideas, names, anything to help me..."

"I can," I answered.

Duo's eyes widened.  "YOU CAN?!?!"

"Do you trust me?"

Duo chuckled.  "Yeah man, but Hilde's parents..."

I interrupted him.  "Tell them the best cook on Earth who fix any menu you want will arrive with me.  Get the staff part set up and leave the cooking to him.  Dress it however you want, but if you want him, realize I am not going to give you a name right now."

"Man, some things never change.  Once paranoid always paranoid." He mumbled under his breath but the mic picked it up.  He shook his head as if to clear it.  "Ok, no prob, buddy!"

"Good, anything else?"  I would regret asking that.  You would think I would learn by now.

"Well thee is an issue with the band..."

See what I mean?

Twenty minutes later, and after a through questionnaire on Relena and my relationship (which he got no answers), I finally returned to the cabin, undressed, and slid under the covers next to Relena.

"Who was that?" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"Duo.  Something about salmon."

"Duo's having salmon at the reception?"

I sighed.  "Go to sleep, Relena."

It was awhile before I did.  I needed to convince my friends to join me to attend this wedding.  Not a problem, free trip to the colonies, they will take it.  Dave to cook, that will take a little more, but possible, especially when I tell him that the Winner family will be there.  He has always dreamed of cooking for the elite.  But the biggest problem was this.  I have to tell them, really tell them who I am.  

And that frightened me.

In the morning, I voiced my concerns to Relena.

She took a sip of her coffee before answering.  "Well, I think you should just tell them.  I think you will find them more understanding than you give them credit for."  She grinned.  "But don't sugar coat!"

For a moment, I scowled at her, and then I sighed.  I hope that she is right.

When we pulled into Sri Lanka, I asked them to accompany us to L2.

Mary and Chris were excited.  "We've never been off-planet before" Mary had exclaimed when she heard the news.

Dave, of course, had an air of supiority.  "For you only, Heero, I shall accept this pitiful sum and a job way beneath my expertise."

Anton said nothing, but cocked his eyebrow.  He easily figured out who Duo was.

I didn't say a word about who I was the entire time we were in Sri Lanka.

"Oh, Heero," Relena shook her head when we cast off and I informed her of my cowardness.

It was, really.

Since I started to figure these emotions out, I have become more and more skittish about being hurt by them.  I didn't want my friends to dislike me.  I knew what to do, but actually going through the act was entirely different thing.

"When are you going to tell them, when the shuttle docks at L2/" She laid her palm against my cheek.  "And that's not the worst of it."

I cocked my head.  "What now?  How can it be worst than the mess I have gotten myself into?"

She smiled, removing her hand from my face and clasping both in front of her.  "As best man, you will have to give a speech at the reception."

I smacked my head against the bulkhead behind me.  I closed my eyes.

Fuck!!

I was getting more and more nervous each day we got closer to Diego Garcia.  Even winning our informal flotilla's sailing contest didn't help.  Well, not for long.

Relena tried to help me write a speech, but at the each session all I got was lots of crumpled paper and a migraine.  Our destination was looming ever closer and I had no idea how to tell them about me.  I mean, what do I say? Hi, my name's Heero and I've killed lots of people, probably some of your own family members without remorse.  Before that I was apprenticed to an assassin. What to meet all my friends?

But my time had run out and we pulled into the 17 square mile atoll's inner harbor.

The former British and American naval base was the only place there were humans living there.  In the last hundred years, after the base was closed and the Island was given back to its native population, it became a spot for good food and a safe haven for sailing ships.

The prize for the race that I had won (I had help from Relena, Chris and Anton) was Lobster dinner at the "B-52," a restaurant situated on the inner harbor.  The conversation was animated, but I felt tense, nervous.  It didn't help to see every once in a while, Anton and Relena glance at me in concern.

I apparent ally couldn't hide my feelings.  My friends were concerned, but I told them I was all right.  That all I needed was some fresh air.  So we all left the restaurant, walking down to the beach and silently agreed to take a stroll on the shore.

I was calming down.  Out here there was some privacy and space.  For some reason, I need the space.  

After a while, the chatter between everyone died down.  It was a nice night, with a full moon lighting everything up like the sun.  But I could still feel the eyes boring into my back.  Relena squeezed my hand and whispered that it would be ok.

Would it be?  I don't know.  And that is what is scaring me.

There was some rocky coral outcropping ahead of us, the only wrinkle on an otherwise flat sandy shore.  I strode ahead, releasing Relena's hand.  I will do it here.  I clambered up the small rise and sat to face my fast approaching friends.

I've got to get this over with.

They soon formed a semi-circle around me.  Relena stood close to me and laid her hand on my shin, rubbing it absently.  I knew I had her support, and probably Anton's, but it was good to be reminded of it.

'So?"  Dave crossed his arms.  "There's something you wanted to say to us?  This is the only reason you would allow us to accompany you when it was obvious you wanted to be alone."  The others nodded.  How do they know me so well?

"Yes."

"An?"  Chris replied.  "We are your friends, Heero.  You can tell us anything!"

Anton snorted.  Thanks for the reassurance, there, Anton!

'I...I haven't been truthful about me, about my past."  I started.

"Yeah, that's not a crime," Dave retorted.  "I'm sure all of us have our secrets that we don't want to tell anybody.  That's all right.  We respect your privacy."

Chris added, "Whatever you're gonna tell us can't that be that bad, right?  It's not like you were an axe murderer. right?"

Anton snorted again- bastard!

Here goes nothing.  I closed my eyes.  "I was a Gundam Pilot."

Silence.  I opened my eyes and then,

"No WAY!"  Chris.  "You're joshing.  You'll be like fourteen!"

"I can't believe it," Mary added to her husband's comment.

"Impossible!"  Dave chuckled.  "Those guy were nuts, and you look pretty sane to me, Heero!"

Oh, how little do you know, Dave.

Anton coughed, interrupting everyone's mirth.  "I told you I built Gundams during the war for OZ, right?"  The three nodded.  "I rebuilt his after he tried to self-detonated it, and kill himself."  Relena shuddered.  I have to admit, not the most brilliant idea I had, but it did get the point across.

He finished.  "I met him and another pilot in Antarctica while I was rebuilding Tallgeese, Relena's brother's Gundam."

The three looked shocked.  For several moments, all you could hear was the ocean crashing onto the beach.

"Unbelievable,"  Dave finally said into the night.  "That would make you..."

"Fifteen, the same age as Relena was at the time."

'You met him during the war, Relena?"  Mary asked her.  Relena nodded.  "You knew?"

"Not at first, but after my father died, I learned most of truth."

"Wow, fifteen," Chris murmured.  "Which one?"

"Gundam Wing Zero. Or 01, Oz called it."

"That's the one that killed the diplomats, right?"  Mary questioned.  I nodded.  I already cleared my conscience of that incident.

Relena clarified that episode.  "I was later determined that the Gundam pilots were fed false information from OZ.  They wanted to take out some political headaches and have a rallying point for Earth.  Besides," He added, looking at me with a soft smile.  "He was the one who blew away Maramaia's stronghold and stopped that war."

Anton added, "And stopped Libra from falling on the Earth."  Well, part of it.

They stared at me.  I was so frightened of their opinion.  Their respect and friendship was important to me, and I didn't want to lose it.

Chris was the first to speak.  "Well, you idiot, you should have told us from the beginning!"

Mary smiled and nodded.  "Like that would make a difference on how we have treated you!"

Dave laughed.  "I still think they were nuts, and now after finding out you were one, definitely certifiable!"

My tension flowed out to sea.  They didn't care!

Relena squeezed my ankle.  "See, It wasn't that bad!"  She grinned.

No, it wasn't.   I jumped down and joined them to make our journey back to our respective ships.  "Please don't tell anyone, ok?"  I asked after a moment.  "I don't think everyone would be as flexible as you all are."

They agreed with me.  With that over, I could sail to Capetown with less axiouity than before.  All I have to do is to get past this damnable wedding, and everything would be smooth sailing.

I should known better to say that.

*******

Glossary-  

FLOTILLA--a group of ships sailing together, usually applied to sailing ships.  Today, we use FLEET, same meaning.

DIEGO GARCIA--a tiny (I mean TINY) island literary in the middle of nowhere, Indian Ocean.  The only people on this foot-shaped Island is wildlife and British and American military personnel.  And a few civilian contractors.  If you find it on the map, you got a GOOD map.  It's a British territory.  It's part of the Chacos Arcipelcio.

******

R&R pleez!!!!


	13. Wedding on L2 part 1: Prewedding Jitters

"Sea of Stars"  
  
A Gundam Wing Story  
by Trekkiexb5  
  
Category: Drama, Romance Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups Rating: R for language. Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs. It's a bit lime-y in parts, too. Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail. Posting: I'm posting at fanfiction.net and at blissfulignorance.com, but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached. AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.  
  
Summary: Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts. Now, it's her turn. But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times. Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.  
  
Author's notes: My life has been hectic these last couple of months, and it didn't help that I had MAJOR Writer's block. I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Part B will be up in the next day or two. It's done, just needs to be typed. And sorry about moving my stories in BI. It won't happen again.  
  
***  
  
NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
***Heero-torture!! Hee, hee!  
  
"Sea of Stars" Chapter 13 Pre-Wedding Jitters  
  
We pulled into Capetown in the morning. After securing our ships, we made one stop to drop Zero at the kennels and headed towards the spaceport.  
  
Mary and Chris were excited, they had never been on a shuttle, never mind in space before, so this was all new to them. Dave yawned in feigned indifference while Anton was...Anton.  
  
Both Relena and I were tense as we took our seats on the shuttle. We had both discussed the situation the night before and we agreed. The reunion was not going to be pleasant.  
  
Well, not all. I was anticipating one reunion. With Zechs.  
  
I unconscionably cracked my knuckles at the thought how well THAT reunion would go, when Relena interrupted my pleasant thoughts.  
  
"Heero," She said, frowning at me. I swear she can read my thoughts sometimes! "My brother is in the wedding. You can do whatever you want but better a) not show and b) stop him from performing his wedding duties."  
  
Damn!  
  
"Is the princess of Peace advocating violence?"  
  
"Heer-O!"  
  
I smiled. "Yes dear."  
  
She mumbled something under her breath like ' God, what monster have I unleashed?' and sat back in her seat. I was excited. I had Relena's blessing. I cracked my knuckles again.  
  
The flight was uneventful, except for Chris and Mary's constant excited chatter. Relena slept most of the trip, drooling on my shoulder. I kept thinking of ways of hurting Zechs.  
  
Hey! I had to have something good to look forward for at this disaster of a wedding.  
  
After the shuttle landed, we went to where our ride was. Quatre thoughtfully arranged a driver for us. After we loaded up the van, we were driven to one of the many Winner properties scattered throughout the colonies.  
  
This one on L2, a bonified mansion sat in a quiet part of the colony, near one of the several stories high windows that offered a view of Earth.  
  
In the main hall, there were my fellow pilots and various friends to greet us.  
  
And Duo was the first to spot me, of course. "Heero!!" He ran up to me. He, even in person, hasn't really didn't change. Still had that stupid grin and ponytail and dressed in black. He was, however, taller than me by a few inches and his baby face melted into adulthood.  
  
He grabbed my hand, shaking it. "Good to see you! I hope the flight was pleasant!" He glanced over my shoulder and saw Relena. "Oh my GOD!! RELENA!" And then engulfed her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.  
  
"God, Relena! You looked Great!!" We-she did. Instead of the pale, frightened girl in ill-fitting clothes, there was a tanned, beautiful woman dressed in nice casual clothes and grinning like an idiot.  
  
That's ok; an idiot was squeezing her to death.  
  
"Heero!" I turned to see Quatre waving at me. Behind him was Trowa. Quatre came up and shook my proffered hand. "Nice to see you!" His smile was soft and genuine. He hadn't changed at all. Trowa, who gave a nod in greeting, grew taller and must be over 6 ft. 6 ins. by now.  
  
"How have you been, Heero?" Quatre asked me.  
  
"Well- considering," I nodded towards Relena, who was desperately trying to get out of Duo's hug. "Has Wufei and Sally arrived yet?" With those two, there would be Zechs.  
  
"Their shuttle just pulled in. I have a van waiting for them, also."  
  
We talked among ourselves for a few minutes, awaiting the rest of the gang. I introduced Chris, Mary, Anton, and Dave to everyone else. TO say that three of them were in awe of the other pilots was an understatement. I think slack jawed, wide-eyed amazement would be better. I think they were surprised how young we all are.  
  
Sometimes, I'm amazed how young we really are.  
  
Duo latched onto Dave, leaving a gasping Relena in his wake. He started chattering Dave's ear off about the menu and problems thereof. I leaned against the wall away from the group. Not to be anti-social, but to see the great Zechs Marquise make his appearance.  
  
Shortly, he did. He came in first into the entryway (if you call are large room with the banister stairs an entryway) with his arm around Noin. He walked in and scanned the room until he found who he was looking for: Relena. Actually he did a double take, just like Duo.  
  
"'Lena?" He queried as he approached her.  
  
She grinned at him. "Hello, Millardo, Noin." Then jumped him. Really, she did. It's her brother, after all. Noin babbled something to her and the whole thing degenerated into several minutes of family reunion.  
  
Wufei and Sally walked in, avoiding the human mass of greeting that the Peacecraft family became. I gave them a nod, which they returned. Then Sally jumped into the fray herself exclaiming how well Relena looked and other such bother.  
  
But, as the conversation died down and people separated, the event I was waiting for patiently was about to occur. I had been acting like I usually do, hanging back and not joining in, but my plans were about to come to fruitation.  
  
I have been planning this for a long, long time.  
  
And the idiot didn't disappoint me.  
  
Not Duo, for a change, but Zechs. Though what Duo said was exactly what I thought he would say. He is really predictable at times.  
  
"Well," Duo announced, slapping his hands together and coming up to stand 'casually' next to me. "Quatre has made arrangements for rooms for all of you, but the place is so big, I don't want you to get lost!"  
  
"What he is saying, is that I only have a few bedroom prepared for guests." Quatre clarified. "I don't to work the staff too much so I only cleaned out the bedrooms I thought we would need."  
  
Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and I made room assignments. So if there is any changes, speak up."  
  
This was Duo's way of getting me to confess my relationship with Relena publicly and embarrass me at the same time.  
  
I was prepared this time.  
  
He read off the names of established couples, Sally and Wufei, Zechs and Noin, and then the singles, Trowa Quatre, etc. Then...  
  
"Sooooo, Heero," He drawled. So will there be separate rooms for you and Relena or will you be sharing?"  
  
The fifty billion credit question, eh, Zechs?  
  
Zechs, who has studiously ignored my presence the whole time now glared at me, daring me to say 'one room.'  
  
I didn't have to. Relena did.  
  
"One room is fine, Duo. Thanks for asking." She grinned at me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, Wufei stepped back from the crowd of friends, taking Sally with him. He knew what was going to happen next. He nodded at me.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was muttering, but I ignored them. I focused my attention on Zechs. His jaw had dropped in complete and utter surprise with the announcement. He glanced at his sister and saw her grin then he returned his vision to me. Then his face changed from surprised to uncontrolled fury in seconds.  
  
He stormed forward, his fist in the air. "You sorry Son of a Bitch!! Take advantage of my sis...urk!"  
  
I'm afraid I was the cause of the unfinished speech.  
  
I had came forward, ducking under his raised fist and plowed my left fist into his ribs with a resounding (and very satisfying) crack I then flipped him over my right shoulder and onto his back. Not hard. Really.  
  
He landed with an "Omph!" then an agonizing cry of pain.  
  
As or me, I straightened up, looked at Relena, who was just shaking her head. "I believe he should go and get his ribs taped. I do apologise, Noin." I was sorry for her; she was going to deal with a injured Zechs. She ignored me and knelt down next to her moaning husband.  
  
"Relena, are you staying here?" She blinked then nodded. Most of the crowd (except for Wufei, who was smirking) was in shock. What I did next pretty much killed the "dispassionate assassin-Perfect Soldier" Heero Yuy.  
  
I grinned. It was one of those Duo 'shit-eating' grins. I've been practicing in the mirror for weeks. I bent down towards Zechs where he was curled up on the ground and caught his pain-filled eyes. "Yes, Zechs," I said, loudly and very clearly. "I've been having sex with your sister. Deal with it."  
  
With a light tap of my toe against his kneecap (yes, it was light. No injuries that would keep him form his wedding duties!), and a jaunty (well, I thought it was) wave, I briskly wheeled around and headed towards the opening to the inner rooms of the mansion.  
  
I stopped only to grab Relena and my carry-ons in one hand and Duo's braid in the other, effectively dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Duo," I said to him as I quickly pulled him. "You were going to show where OUR ROOM is, right?"  
  
As I crossed the threshold, I came to the realization that this has been a good year, probably the best year I have ever had.  
  
And it was made so much better by the sound of Wufei's hysterical laugh echoing throughout the building.  
  
Of course, I will pay for this later, but...  
  
What a good moment in time.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I paid for it by entertaining the flabbergasted and enthusiastic Duo in our room all afternoon.  
  
Between his questioning on every aspect of our relationship and getting exasberated on my silence on it and letting me on all the gossip about my fellow pilots, the afternoon passed slowly.  
  
Wufei soon joined us bringing several bottles of very potent Chinese rice wine with him.  
  
"I have never been so impressed by you, Heero, as I have been today." Wufei said offering us both glasses. "I must say, though, you took advantage of the situation. I wonder if it would be the same if he had arrived first."  
  
I cocked my eyebrow. "I had several contingency plans prepared, Wufei-" I took a sip on the fiery liquid. "Even if this idiot didn't perform as expected."  
  
Duo's mouth opened and closed, sputtering. Wufei smirked and put back the entire glass.  
  
I don't know how he can do that. My throat was still burning from the first sip.  
  
The conversation continued until we made it through two and a half bottle and Duo and Wufei were wasted. I had only two glasses.  
  
Duo was going on about the wedding plans when Relena came in. And she was not happy.  
  
"Duo," she exclaimed at the sight. "Hilde's going to be very upset at you!"  
  
He gulped and ran out muttering obesities. I should have thought of that before.  
  
Wufei calmly picked up the last bottle and walked over to her. "Here," He proffered the unopened rice wine to her. "A gift- for having some intelligence after all, women." And he, too, left.  
  
Relena shook her head and shut the door behind him. She sat the bottle on the dresser and looked around. "Nice room," she commented, glancing around at the large and rather ornate room.  
  
"Yes," I answered back, placing the empty bottles and glasses on the small bar. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, no- actually, I'm mad at my brother." She stopped walking around. She slipped onto the large bed, her feet dangling.  
  
I walked up to her on the bed.  
  
She squinted up at me. "Heero? Are you drunk?"  
  
"No- only two glasses, though that stuff is very powerful." I paused, cocking my head at her. "Why? What's really wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "I needed to get my anger of my brother off my chest." I nodded. "I asked him about the Gundams, and he denied it, that bastard." She shook her head.  
  
"And?" I prompted.  
  
"And I called him an asshole and stormed out. Noin is staying with him at the hospital. He should be back later this evening." She sighed again as she collapsed on the bed. "I am so tired."  
  
I laid down next to her. "You hear the information Duo gave me."  
  
"If its about Quatre and Trowa sleeping together, Quatre told me."  
  
Oh yes, the best rambling the whole afternoon, and the most surprising. Wufei and I were surprised that two of our friends, male friends and fellow Gundam pilots, were, as Duo put it, "Shaggin'"  
  
She covered her eyes with her arm. "WAS, is the operative word here, Heero. They aren't anymore. Quatre said he was 'curious' that's all."  
  
Interesting. I got a different view from Duo. He said it was 'intense.' This is something I will need to question Trowa. Then I remembered something else I needed to know.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
I raised myself upon one side, leaning on my elbow. "I forgot to ask why nobody told us about Halstine's capture."  
  
She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Damn, so did I!"  
  
"I suppose I shall make it my mission to located the information."  
  
She turned to face me, her eyebrow cocked. "Oh, is that the only mission you have Heero? I seem to recall you announcing to king and country that you have been having undo familiar with moi."  
  
"That doesn't make you my mission, woman." I mock growled, pressing my face towards hers. "However, I shall accept it nevertheless."  
  
I barely saw the grin on her face when I leaned down for a kiss. We spent the remaining afternoon hours making sure the bed was...comfortable.  
  
Not to mention, completing my mission.  
  
+++  
  
The next several days were tedious to the extreme. Meeting Duo's future in- laws, ceremony practice, etc.  
  
But I did finally corner Trowa and found out the reasons behind the relationship.  
  
The long and short of it, especially coming from Trowa, is that Quatre was curious...and going through some serious rebellion issues with the family. I guess 50 older sisters 'helping' you run a company and keeping major secrets from them would run anyone into the ground.  
  
I don't know. I don't have a family.  
  
I think.  
  
But, there was a man within the Winner family inner circle that was enticing (Trowa's word, not mine) Quatre into having a homosexual relationship. And then blackmail him. Trowa got wind of it and tried to tell Quatre, but he wasn't listening. So Trowa decided to be Quatre's guinea-pig.  
  
Well- that's what he told me. It seems a little unreal to me. Quatre doesn't seem the type for homosexuality. Trowa- well, the best way to describe him is bi.  
  
I think there was more to it than that but I didn't press. The relationship seemed to be ended ambically on both sides.  
  
That piece of information cured two days ennui. My Halstine question, correction, OUR Halstine question plagued me for almost a week until the answer to it finally came to me.  
  
Well...  
  
Actually, she was sitting at the breakfast table the fifth morning after we arrived.  
  
Dorothy Cantolina  
  
"Well, Heero, Mr. Yuy, Miss Relena." She smirked primly, holding her teacup elegantly. "I hear congratulations are in order."  
  
I didn't answer, instead pinned Duo with a classic 'Death Glare.' "Explain or Hilde will be planning your funeral instead of a wedding."  
  
Duo stuttered, wildly glancing around the table at his co-conspirators. And gave them way, too.  
  
"I feel I'm not welcome here, after Mr. Maxwell took the trouble to invite me." She pouted at me.  
  
Daring me.  
  
I don't trust her.  
  
Neither does Duo.  
  
I whirled back at the floundering Duo. "Answer me."  
  
"I would like an explanation, also," Relena spoke up. All eyes around the table turned towards her. "I don't care who you invite, Duo. After all, this is your wedding. But I would have liked some forewarning of her. Both of us have past unresolved issues with Dorothy, and a wedding is not the time or the place for such them."  
  
A tense silence followed.  
  
Duo broke eye contact with Relena and started stuttering, again.  
  
My patience was growing thin and my anger increasing each moment this little eye-dance continued between Trowa, Duo and Quatre. I stood there with my arms crossed. I felt Wufei's anger and Sally's too. Noin looked confused and Zechs, well he could be a mirror image of me.  
  
Dorothy seemed non-plussed and drank her tea calmly.  
  
Quatre blushed deep scarlet when I glared at him, his eye inverting down. Hilde, Hilde! She looked embarrassed. Trowa...  
  
What a minute!  
  
My mind added the emotions in the room and realized something. I spoke. "This has to do with Halstine, correct?"  
  
Behind me, Relena gasped.  
  
Zechs, Noin, Wufei, and Sally surprised.  
  
My guests, shocked.  
  
Trowa blushed.  
  
Trowa was embarrassed.  
  
I my death glare swiveled to point at him and he flinched. The Perfect Soldier is still alive and well, ladies and gentlemen. "You explain, Trowa."  
  
With a furtive glance at his co-conspirators and with a cough he began. "She volunteered to be bait."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Explain." That was Zechs, his voice cold and calm, and very angry. For good reason. Every time she was around, something happened to Relena. And he worked with her for a time, too.  
  
"She...volunteered to attract the attention of Halstine so we could trap him. It worked."  
  
Duo spoke up. "All she asked was to be invited to the wedding."  
  
I placed my gaze to the lady in question. My hackles were raised. Dorothy never risks something without getting something in return to further her goals.  
  
What was her goal?  
  
She, looked calm, but the hand holding the cup was quavering, spilling drops over the side.  
  
How close did he get?  
  
I waited for more but no one moved.  
  
No one said a word.  
  
My anger was at the boiling point. Knowing that I was about to spill blood, I did the only thing I could without putting anybody in the hospital: I walked away.  
  
This secret was small, in the scheme of things, but still...  
  
I felt BETRAYED by my friends.  
  
Worst, Zechs and I were actually in agreance. Shit!  
  
I stormed out of the building proper, and entered the extensive garden. I could not believe it. Why? Why was I so bothered by it? Why did my head hurt, and my...heart?  
  
I was still mulling over the questions when Relena found me pacing a shot time later.  
  
She took my hand, walking next to me. "Are you all right?"  
  
Maybe...I don't know.  
  
"I don't know. Should I be angry with them? It doesn't seem all that important..." I trailed off, unsure how to explain it. Hell, I couldn't even write it down after the fact.  
  
She nodded, her face solemn. "I'm angry, so should you. I told them how upset I really was. I much I felt betrayed. How much less upset I would have been if I knew about Dorothy and her involvement. If I knew what they were doing. But they kept us out of the loop, for what they thought were good reasons, but still..." she sighed, stopping in front of a bench. She smiled slightly and giggled. "As mad as I was, and you are, Millardo and Wufei burned the hair off of them. My brother threatened that whoever survived him will still have to face you!" She paused. "Are you still angry at my brother?"  
  
Am I? No, when I punched him, it took care of my many years of frustration. And the fact I didn't upset Relena bled any residue hate out of me. "No. I wonder if he's mad at me for hitting him?" I mused, and then I shook my head. "I suppose I could hit everyone else..."  
  
Relena smiled at let out a small laugh. "Oh, yes- that would solve everything. Then we could have the wedding at the hospital chapel, so the doctors could be on hand in case someone doesn't make it down the aisle."  
  
"Then?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know, Heero. I yell Millardo into submission. You could use the patented 'Death Gaze' with the same effect."  
  
Hn...  
  
I whirled around, suddenly hearing rapidly approaching footsteps. I placed my hand on Relena's shoulder, forestalling questions. My instincts came to the fore. An enemy? Unlikely, but who?  
  
Wufei appeared around the bend, instantly relaxing my muscles. He came to stand in front of us.  
  
"There's a call from Colonel Une. She wants to speak to all the pilots."  
  
I suppose I'll have to deal with my anger issues later.  
  
Inside, we gathered around in the study: Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Sally and I. Yes, not all are pilots. Since when do we actually obey orders?  
  
On the screen, Colonel Une looked relaxed compared to the last time I saw her.  
  
"Everyone," she spoke, giving no greeting. "I need a little recon mission. Nothing serious that would interrupt the wedding plans, or dangerous," She added, seeing that Duo was about to speak up. "Jus something that is, shall we say, not exactly sanctioned by the Preventers." This perfect for us.  
  
She continued. "I need you to check into an old warehouse of Tempest Orbitals on L2. I'm sure you are familiar that they are the makers of the recently failing weather satellites?" You mean the blasted satellites, Une. "It was abandoned seven years ago, shortly after they purchased it."  
  
Hn. Interesting time frame. Tempest, according to my research, is an Earth-based company, so why would they buy a factory on a colony in the middle of a war?  
  
Une interrupted my thoughts. "That itself is interesting. But the best part is that they bought it from DNAgenies, at a tenth of the property value. And it is a biotech firm."  
  
"So?" Quatre spoke up. After all, business is his area of expertise. "Many factories bought out during the war and many companies sell old factories to other companies."  
  
She smiled, grimly. "Because, Quatre, Tempest Orbitals was bought out by Helix Pharmicals, who used to be called, drum roll please, DNAgenies."  
  
"Why would a company sell property, sell it, then change their name, and then buy out the company they sold it to in the first place?" Duo asked her.  
  
"No," I interrupted her answer. "The question is why is a pharmicial company is interested in a satellite company?"  
  
Une smiled. "Exactly. Also why they spent over six million credits for security that hasn't been used in years. These, ladies and gentlemen are the questions I would like solved by recon-ing this place for me."  
  
Hn. Six million. Not a whole lot in the big business scheme of things but enough to buy one of the top of the line remote security systems for it.  
  
Une was nonplussed over Zechs injury, and didn't ask any questions. She replaced him with Sally, who would be useful if we ran into any medical information and equipment we may not understand or recognize.  
  
Une also reassured a nervous Hilde. "This isn't big mission. I anticipate zero danger. It's just...under the fence, if you ill. Just take a look around and leave. It shouldn't any problems."  
  
Hn. Everything someone says that, something always happens? For me, I didn't like this mission at all, for some reason. I don't know why.  
  
But I was about to.  
  
WE left the next night, heading to one of the worst parts of the colony. Most of the neighborhood had no power and was still damaged by the wars.  
  
A quick recon told us that there were several cameras, as well as, several high quality computer locks on the gates and on the compound door itself. Very goods locks. It would be tough for the average thief to break.  
  
But I'm not average. And I have my laptop. And my hacking programs.  
  
With Quatre hooking my connections up, I proceeded to hack my way through the gate lock's codes.  
  
Fifteen seconds.  
  
Glad I haven't lost my touch.  
  
Duo and the other returned from the patrol of the perimeter as I shut down the cameras. Armed and in black, we proceed across the darkened courtyard to the main door.  
  
For a factory, there wasn't any large delivery door. Odd. No wonder the satellite company had any use for it.  
  
I broke through the locks on the main door. Twenty-five seconds. I have been keeping a mental tab on the street value of the security systems used thus far. Barely a fraction of the money they spent.  
  
Must mean the big stuff is inside.  
  
Passing the threshold, I felt strange. This felt...wrong.  
  
I shook my head and joined the others in the front offices. A few recon minutes later gave that these rooms and the warehouse spaces were empty except for a thick coat of dust and old furniture.  
  
No trash, no nothing.  
  
We split up, to get a more through look around, me going with Duo, of course. It seems I would forever be paired with him. All we found more dust. But something...  
  
I walked to the back of the factory spaces, to an employee's restroom. I don't know why... Duo and I stopped, and as I knelt in the dust in front of the door, Duo radioed to the others our position.  
  
I found the rest of the money. I have never seen such a sophisticated lock, ever. And it was locking a bathroom door.  
  
Hn.  
  
I had the urge to run. For some reason I did not want to go through that door. Going through that door would be...bad. Shaking my head of these irrational concerns, I set up to pick this lock.  
  
This one took me an agonizing seventeen minutes, but I did it.  
  
The door lock slid back and the door swung open.  
  
Fresh air and dust.  
  
Unlike the rest of the factory, there was power here.  
  
Everyone became tense, hands massaging the weapons in their hands. Duo and I cautiously opened every stall as Quatre and Trowa checked out the shower room.  
  
"Heero," Trowa's voice crackled loudly in my ear. "Come look at this."  
  
We all collected in the showers. Quatre was kneeling on the floor, scanning one of the walls with a device we brought.  
  
He looked up at me. "There's a door behind this wall." Pointing the scanned wall. A few minutes of pushing and pulling everything, a loose tile next to the showerhead caused the door to slide open.  
  
The urge to run became a full-fledged fear. I wanted to run away. Why? I've never been here, haven't I?  
  
Very, very cautious, now, we walked in, flanking and covering each other silently. The passageway was sloped down, twisting upon itself so we were underneath the factory. Another door opened to a large area.  
  
We all blinked, our night vision killed by the sudden bright light. But there was no one here. There was dust, not as thick as the main factory. Air was circulation.  
  
The room itself, for all intents and purposes, looked like a computer control room. A floor to ceiling screen dominated one wall, with several rows of computer stations. The opposite from it was cubicled off with low partitions and looked like office space.  
  
Oh, and a large door rested in on the door opposite us.  
  
Ignoring the computer for now, I headed straight for the door.  
  
Well, I tried, but Duo grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw everyone shaking their heads.  
  
They were right, of course. We should secure this room before moving on. What was I thinking? I knew better.  
  
I shrugged his had off and headed to the desks. For some reason I didn't want to deal with the computer.  
  
Quatre took my laptop and sat at one of the computer stations. Trowa and Wufei joined him.  
  
Duo and I, along with Sally started to search the desks. Minutes passed as we silently searched, the only noise was the opening and closing of drawers.  
  
Nothing. Clean. Pristine, not even paperclips.  
  
Hn.  
  
Is I stood up from the desk in the back of the room, something caught my eye. In the shadow of the corner, I spotted something on the floor. Abandoning my desk, I walked up to it.  
  
It was a half bag of shredded paper, its contents scattered on the floor.  
  
Excellent.  
  
I knelt down, running my hands through the pile, looking for something to match. I randomly placing several pieces together, trying to put together a bizarre puzzle.  
  
Then I noticed a coloured piece, not completely shredded.  
  
It looked like the top of letterhead. On the paper was a symbol, not representing one of the three companies involve or any other. It was a DNA helix with a Roman Centurion helmet on to it. The only words were 'The New Centurion Project.'  
  
Then it happened. Out of nowhere, I was in pain. Not broken leg pain.  
  
P A I N.  
  
Every nerve in my body was screaming in agony.  
  
And so was I.  
  
And then...darkness.  
  
******* Glossary-  
  
******  
  
R&R pleez!!!! 


	14. Wedding of L2 part 2: The Event

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language. Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs. It's a bit lime-y in parts, too.

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting: I'm posting at and at , but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached. AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary: Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts. Now, it's her turn. But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times. Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine. If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes: I am deployed, for those who know I'm in the military. So for me get any updates out takes a bit of work. Thanks to all for your patience. A special request all my BI people out there; please post this there. I can't get to the site at this moment.

A special thanks goes to Chibi-Sitter. God bless her and her Amine videos she sent me! It hit the spot at the right time, THANKS CHIBI-SITTER!!

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heero-torture, part two.**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 14

_Wedding on L2 part two: The Event_

The fog slowly lifted.

So, so slowly.

The first thing I noticed was sound. Low mumbling tones.

The second thing was...

Who am I?

I couldn't remember. However, I somehow knew it was beyond the fog, where the noise was.

But, so was pain.

For some reason, I didn't want to feel the pain behind that diffuse, but solid wall.

I concentrated on the sound, and slowly it got clearer. I was starting to make out the difference between the noises. Voice, sounds, movements.

I couldn't recognize the owner's voices but I could comprehend, now, between mens' and women's'. Even so slowly, I could diffrenate between words and syllables.

Then I understand what they were saying.

"-she's very angery that she's not allowed to be here." A male voice, deep and slow, spoke.

"Hell, Hilde's pissed that I've been here the whole time." This voice, loud even in the effort of speaking quietly, felt very trustworthily to me. "I'm surprised she hasn't counter manned your orders and marched over here, anyways."

The other male voice replied. "I told her that it would put him at risk...at least his anyomity to risk, anyways."

"Still..." The second male was interrupted by a sound and then a female voice that sounded authoritative and knowledgeable.

"He's still out."

'Yeah," The second male chimed in.

"He'll wake up very soon. The morphine has worn off. We had to give him an elephant's dose."

The second male answered. "Yeah. I thought he was going to die." His voice sounded sad. "He wouldn't stop screaming..."

Were they talking about me?

Who am I?

The female continued. "Where's Relena?"

Relena...I know that word.

That person.

She.

She's...She's very important, I think...

If I'm sick, she should be here, right?

Suddenly, I wanted that word. Relena. I wanted to see her.

That would mean crossing the fog, the pain. To know mine.

Pain.

Something tells me I could handle the pain.

So I pushed.

....

I...

I am...

...

I am Heero Yuy.

...

Correction. I can handle most pain...but not this.

My head was on fire!!

I must have made a lot of noise because Duo spoke up. "Hey, Buddy, Welcome back!"

hn...

I wish he wouldn't speak so loud.

And I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but I could tell that it would be painful also.

"Buddy? Heero?"

I really, really wanted to punch him for talking so loud, but I had a feeling he really wasn't. All noises were loud.

"Can you open your eyes, Heero?"

Yes I could, I think, but I did not want to. I tried to speak, but it hurt, also, so I shook my head against the pillow.

Bad idea.

Now with the pain, came overwhelming nausea. I must have shown it because with a click of a metal railing, Sally's hands cradled and guided my aching head to the side. There, what little of my self-control disappeared and I started to heave my guts and vomited in an apparently awaiting container.

After an immeasurable time later, I laid back against the cool pillow, my throat in agony and heaving the air filled with the smell of nausea and Sally's perfume.

"Can you open your eyes?" she asked again.

I swallowed painfully and cracked my eyes open.

Then shut them. It was too bright.

I tried to vocalize this but it came out as horse grunts.

"Hold on,Buddy!" Duo's voice grated across my nerves. I felt a cold metal object on my lips. I opened my mouth and took the metal spoon of ice shavings.

"Too bright." Was my second attempt.

"Zechs, dial the light down, will you?" Sally asked. "All right, try again, Heero?"

I did. In the now dim light I saw that I was in a small room. My instincts flashed into working with sight, sluggishly inventoried everything.

Hospital?-check.

Sally?-check.

Duo?-check.

Zechs-...why?

I.V.'s-check.

Apparently an air tube at on time.-Check.

Catheters-Damn!

All body parts accounted for?- check. Thought I could do without the skull at the moment.

What else? No windows for escape. And, besides, the catheters prevented any quick escape. I once removed catheters during an escape in the past. I will NEVER do it again. There is some pain I cannot handle and that was one of them.

Regardless, something was missing. Time, yes. Reasons for being here, yes. Relena...

Where's Relena?

Time to speak again.

"Relena?" I croaked, looking at Sally.

Sally smiled. "For her protection, she couldn't come. Not that she is particularly happy about it."

"Down right pissed," Duo chimed in.

I looked at Zechs. "Why...you...here?"

He stared back at me. "Penance...and apologies."

Ok...I'll return to that when the ability to think without my brain exploding returns to me.

"What...happened?" I asked.

"You don't recall, Heero?" Sally asked me.

I was about to shake my head, but remembered that it was a bad idea. "No," I swallowed painfully, prompting Duo with another ice scoop

"Do you remember the room? The mission?" I answered affirmative to both. I remember going through some papers. "Papers," I said hoping she got the hint.

She did. "Good," she nodded. "There's not much of a memory loss, then. She looked at me with an air of solemn countence. "You had an seizure, Heero. So bad that you stopped."

Oh.

"Yeah, you were screaming like you were on fire- but if you were on fire you wouldn't scream," This informative comment came from Duo. "I mean, it was so unlike you, even now. You wouldn't stop..." He trailed off, glancing down at his shoes.

Seizure, me?

I don't understand.

Really.

...

I want Relena.

But I asked the next question, even though I didn't want to. "How long?"

Duo and Sally looked at each other as if they were unsure how to answer. Zechs was the one who told me what I wanted to know.

"Twenty-eight hours."

Ok. Next thought was on how to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Home...Relena."

That was not what they wanted to hear. The pilots looked at each other then to Sally. She ignored their conveniently blank faces and glared at me with her narrowed eyes.

Duo coughed."Uhm...Uh...This is your department." Then he waved at me. "See ya later, buddy. I'm gonna call 'Lena and let her know that you are now among the living. Coming, Peacecraft?"

"An excellent idea." He replied, standing up stiffly. They bailed and left me with Doctor Sally Pissed-off-and –I-have-no-qualms-killing-stupid-people-who ignore-my-medical-advice Po.

My foggy mind managed to put the obvious facts together and outputted one word: Shit.

The news I was about to hear was not going to be pleasant.

She stared at me for a few minutes, her arms crossed. I stared back-part curious, part pissed off and part...frightened of what she was going to tell me. This was much more than broken bones and concussions.

Abruptly, she sighed, shaking her head. "You understand that you had a seizure?"

"Yes," I heard it the first time.

"You know what a seizure is, right?" And, again, I affirmed. "Seizures are caused by a number of things; epilepsy, other neurological disorders, electrical shock, anaphylactic shock. I ruled out epilepsy. The tests were clean. Then I looked for the disorders that have tests for them. All negative."

She continued. "There are tests being run on the paper, chemicals and such, to see if you are allergic to them. It's a long shot- but I hope it comes back positive."

I scowled. The Perfect Soldier in me disgusted by any weakness.

Funny. He didn't perceive Relena as a weakness, anymore. Odd.

"Don't look like that, Heero." Sally's voice brought me back to the current conversion. "Allergies are easy to counteract as long as you know what they are."

She is right, I thought, and feeling less apprehensive about the allergy theory. But she said... "You hope?" I asked.

She sighed again, looking own at the end of the bed. "It's highly unlikely its allergies."

"Why?" The fear started to rise again. This is NOT a situation I have ever encountered before and I didn't know what to do or how to react, except to run.

Right now, the catheters were the only things keeping me in bed.

"Call it a hunch, Heero," she sighed yet again. She was doing that a lot. She doesn't want to tell me something. And its not allowing me to leave the hospital anytime soon, either.

"Say it." My quiet crackly voice broke through her introspection. She met my eyes, looking hard to see if I could handle it.

I'm the Perfect Soldier, damnit! I could handle anything, right?

Right?

"It could be a previous unknown neurological disorder." I figured that. I could do math, Sally. But..."But I don't think so."

Silence.

Finish Please.

"When I ran-I mean REALLY ran your DNA for the tests, I had to check for genetic disorders, you understand?"

Stop silently asking permission for something you already did. Continue.

"When I finished doing up your DNA breakdown, I noticed something odd in your sequence." She paused, looking suddenly unsure of herself.

"You have more genomes than the average human. Much more."

She answered my sudden unasked question. "No, I'm not 100% sure but they didn't seem active during the event or were active when your brain returned to normal. So I don't think that is the cause. Quite frankly, I don't know what they are or do. But I would like to wait for the rest of the tests come back to be sure. So you are staying overnight." She smiled at the last part, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

So I'm stuck here. Fine.

...

I'm a mutant freak.

I am NOT ok with this knowledge.

Calm down. She has a theory, I know she has, I can read it on her face, but I'm too tired-too angry- and too much on drugs to do anything about it.

But I do want to talk to Relena.

"Call Relena."

Does she know? How does she feel...? No she wanted to be with me, so either she doesn't know or she doesn't care. I suspect the latter.

"Call her."

Sally smiled again. "I think we can arrange that." She stopped, frowning.

Ah...there's something she wants to ask me.

"I...I wonder if you mind- for proof for an idea on what's going on with you," She took a deep breath standing up straight. "Could I...find your genetic parents?"

Huh?

WHAT?!?!

My...

My...parents?

Suddenly questions, ideas, thoughts, that I never cared to know floated across my mind.

I have parents?

I thought I was a mutie freak?

I must have looked puzzled for she spoke. "Your DNA is odd but your mitcochornia sequence is normal. With that evidence, I believe that you were born, like everyone else. With that, I have an excellent chance of locating your mother."

Family.

Me.

Fuck!

What am I suppose to do?

"Let...think...ok?" I said. I wanted talk to Relena. I needed to figure this out when I wasn't drugged up.

The concept was almost overwhealmly alien. If I could, I would have got out of bed and ran and ran.

Funny, on a colony, I would have ended up in the same place I started.

How do you face something that you would have never expected. A mother, real live parent. Or dead. But one that gave BIRTH to ME. I never even visualize me in that way. As a parent myself, that could accept, but being a child that was conceived and born, either through labor or artificial womb but a normal child...

A mother. One that, I thought, had some reason, abandoned me to a fate that no child should ever have.

It was too much. My poor blistered brain was quitting on me. I shut my eyes, tired of all the information being thrown at me.

I wanted to sleep, to forget.

I wanted Relena.

I felt Sally's hand on my IV'd one. "Sleep, ok? When you wake again, I'll let the staff know that you can make that call to Relena." Then I heard her walk to the door and leave.

I drifted back to sleep, one thought penetrating oblivion.

She wasn't telling me everything. She learned something else from the factory.

Something about me.

I woke later feeling less disorientated and nauseated. Several doctors, when learned of my wakefulness, proceeded to pounce on me, investigated me and questioned me and questioned me and general pissed me off until I growled at them and told them how I would kill them-in detail.

With their departure, Sally came in. She refused to elaborate on what we had discussed earlier, sidestepping the issue completely. With the announcement that I would spend another night here for more tests.

I told her how I was going to kill her, in detail. Unlike the doctors who paled, she grinned and said Relena has been waiting impatiently near the phone and if I kill her, she couldn't call Relena back to tell her I'm awake.

Bitch.

But... less than five minutes later, I was talking to Relena.

Finally.

Her voice was like...I don't know. She sounded exhausted and relieved at the same time. She jabbered extensively, but she made me feel-still.

At peace.

That no matter what the future held for me, if I could just hear her voice, all would be well.

What is that feeling? What is the correct word?

Despite my relief to speak to her, Relena turned the conversation towards me. My new issues.

I really hate being the center of attention, as much as I hate hospitals.

I told her what Sally and I talked about.

'What are you going to do" She sounded-guarded, which put me instantly on alert.

She knew already, too.

"Tell me what in going on, Relena. What did they find out at the factory?"

There was a pause. I could see what she was doing. She was looking at the antique mirror above our dresser in our room. In the frame was a folded piece of hotel stationary.

Remember your promise, Relena.

I heard a sigh of resonation.

Good girl.

"We don't know much yet, Heero. The data Quatre managed to get out of the databases was highly corrupted, but..." A pause. Like Sally, she felt uncomfortable telling me.

Which sounded very bad for me.

She continues. "There were references to DNA splicing and cloning. The snippet of a DNA sequence that was there matched part of yours. The...uhm...extra DNA parts, anyways."

Shit.

"And, Heero," She finished, her voice sad. "The only sentence we picked out was, and I quote, 'The New Centurion Project will provide the most perfect soldiers for war.'"

Oh...my...

...

What AM I???

A monster...

A Clone...

A...thing...

"HEERO!" Her yell shocked me back. I must have been quiet for some time. "I know what you are thinking, but listen to me- I LOVE YOU-NO MATTER WHAT!!! And will love you at the end of this and will stand by you forever- got it Heero Yuy?"

She was screaming at the end, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"It doesn't matter WHO you are-you can walk away from all of this, as long as I'm with you. Don't you fucking run away from your problems without me; GOT IT?"

She knows me well. The urge to flee had been growing in the last few minutes. I closed my eyes and answered her.

"I love you. I won't leave with out you. But I..." I trailed. I didn't know what to say.

"Look," Relena spoke, sounding calmer. "Go to sleep and when you come home tomorrow, we'll talk in person. Ok?"

"Okay," my voice was hoarse.

She continued to speak-changing the subject to the upcoming wedding. I slid down in the bed cradling the phone next to me on the pillow.

I fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

The next morning was filled with more doctors, and nurses poking and prodding with a smug Sally governing over all.

I swear to God she's a sadist.

Poor Wufei.

However, I received their blessing to leave. So with a bagful of drugs, I was wheel chaired out to an awaiting vehicle.

Yes, I was wheel chaired.

I barely had the strength to wash and dress myself, so I didn't protest

Sally grinned at my lack of complaint.

Definitely a sadist.

Bitch.

I dozed in the car, the hospital on the opposite side of the colony wheel. I sure as hell was walking to my room I needed all the rest I could get.

Sally woke me when we arrived. I gingerly stood up, with some help from the chauffeur. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the welcome committee.

Which is one of the bad things about having good friends.

As I predicted, all were gathered in the same entranceway I 'greeted' Zechs. Their faces pensive with worry and relief.

Then the noise started. I mean the questions and offers of help and all the advice. I ignored them and spotted the one I wanted to talk to Relena.

She came forward to stand in front of me. Her eyes had dark rings of fatigue and worry around them. She stared at me like a was a ghost, and then she latched on to my waist, her face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Oh, Heero..." She breathed.

I would normally enjoy this, even with the audience, but I wasn't to collapse onto the floor and lay there for a week.

Another words, I had barely enough strength to stand on my own, let alone supporting her.

"Relena," He head popped up and she looked at me. "Everyone," my quiet voice silenced the murmurs. "Thank you," yeah right. "But all I want to do is sleep. I will talk to all later."

Noises of apology were muttered Relent wrapped her arm around my waist and assisted me to our room.

I never realized that our room was so far away. I was actually glad for Duo's support on the other side. Dave, Anton, and Chris carried a food tray, medication, and my bag, respectively.

I needed help changing into pajamas. Relena didn't even question, she guided me to the bathroom, help me change, and guided me to our bed.

All of them settled me in, made me eat some excellent soup and soft bread. Like a small child. Actually they watched my every bite. I then was escorted to the bathroom, to use it this time, and then tucked into the covers after I took my million plus pills.

I was on anti-seizure meds.

If I remain this weak, just kill me. I would never want to be this kind of burden.

I hate this.

I slept as I did over the next couple of days, thank god, I got stronger. Almost to my old self.

Almost.

Relena and I talked, however, she remained unopinionated about the subject of my parents.

Do what you want, Heero, but do it for your self. Not for Sally, and certainly not for me.

"So you don't care whether or not I found out I actually have a family?"

She shook her head. "No, I care, but in the larger scheme of this relationship, it doesn't matter."

Strangely, I was reassured.

The wedding loomed omoinlessly on the horizon. As I became more active, I was thrusted back into the reason I came here, anyways.

Or-a great excuse not to dwell my own problems and watch with greater and greater...amusement Duo tortured by his soon-to-be in-laws.

The next piece of this arduous journey that Duo dragged us all on was about six days after my return and forty-eight hours before they apocalypse—I mean the wedding.

The bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Yes, I attended.

Due to the meds, I was completely sober at the "gentleman's Club."

Ehem...

Suffice to say, Wufei should never get drunk in public, I could guaranteed that Trowa got laid by no less than three women and the bartender, much to Dave's dismay. One of those women was in the hallway next to the bathroom. And Quatre blushes bright red to his neck when services provided ...

Oh, hell...

It was a strip bar. A very...sleazy (?) strip club.

Duo received lap dances from, I think, every female in the establishment. Quatre also, but it was very amusing to watch him try to have a conversation with a half naked woman gyrating in his lap.

No, I did not received one. So don't ask.

I called Relena twice, first to alleviate my boredom.

When you have the real thing, I suppose the tease isn't as interesting anymore.

I think.

The second time is let her know that we were heading home earlier than expected. Zechs and I practically manhandled Wufei out the door while his pants were skill located somewhere on his body.

Do you know how hard it is for a man with injured ribs and another man an serious meds to drag a certifiable (but very drunk) martial arts master, off a stage with out taking the metal pole he was grasping with us and giving on a free show, out the door into the awaiting limo.

Answer...do I really need to reply?

The next day was wisely set aside for recovery. So we all slept getting early evening for dinner and final prep for tomorrow's festivities.

Joy.

Relena and the ladies, including Hilde's aunts and mother all crashed in one room for a 'slumber party.' At least that's what Relena called it. Duo called it bacholorette party part two.

Whatever.

So I slept alone.

The next morning I walked down the stairs to the men's 'staging area' after my shower. The area (a converted bedroom) had my friends in several stages of dress.

I put on my tuxedo. It was black, threats of white disappeared when we arrived on the colony. It did have stupid tails on the back and a ruffled shirt and collar. The vest was this awful pink/orange colour. The infamous salmon.

Dear God...poor Relena.

Poor me.

Then the salmon bow tie, which I was having trouble tying. I thought the groom was supposed to be nervous. Duo acted like it was any other day.

Bastard!

I pulled the tie and tried again. Why was I nervous? I could tie that horrid tie at Relena's school, I could tie a regular tie, why not this?

What is wrong with me?

"Can I assist you, or are you going to hit me?" I refocused on the mirror in front of me and saw Zechs-all ready to go standing behind me.

"Hn."

He smirked. "I'll take that as a yes," He proceeded to grab my by the shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked as he got to work on my evil piece of cloth. "After al, I'm the one who's sleeping with your sister."

He winced. "I wasn't very nice to you, I admit. I will admit I was wrong. The fact is that I have never saw Relena that happy before. Who am I to take that away, even if I don't like the fact it isn't me making her happy."

After few more tugs on my tie, he announced, "There. Done."

I looked in the mirror. It was perfect. Damn. I met his eyes in the reflective surface.

"How about this, Heero," He spoke low. "If you can forgive me for being an arrogant, hypocritical bastard and I'll forgive that you are a violent unfeeling asshole. Agreed?"

I thought for a moment. I wasn't angry with him anymore. It took a lot for him to any kind of apology.

I nodded.

He smiled. "Good. Don't forget the rings."

As I could forget, with Duo asking me every two minutes.

We met the ladies at the rear of the dining room-cum-chapel. Relena looked beautiful-from the neck up. Ok-her hair was in this bun thing-ee and looked good on her. As for the rest...

I have said that Relena could wear a burlap bag and still looked good?

I take that back. As beautiful as Relena is, she could not make this offending piece of cloth look good.

Nothing could.

The horrid thing had a huge skirt and huge bow almost as big as the skirt on the back waist. It looked like she had wings, hideous wings. The bodice was tight, too tight. The low cut bodice was nice, for my enjoyment. However, I would rather not have anybody else enjoying Relena's nice cleavage.

Very large cleavage-they isn't that big-how do women do that? And still keep them...in the right place on the torso.

Then again, maybe, I don't want to know. Some of life's secrets I would like to remain blissfully unaware of.

Ehem...

Anyways, the short sleeves were so uhm, what's the word- poofy? Poofy sleeves were so poofy that they ended at her earlobes.

All in that horrid colour.

Whose idea was it to have that colour, anyways?

Well-thank god we guys were in black.

She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You look fabulous, Heero!"

"Relena-I would say the same to you but..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, the dress," she sighed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "I have an idea about fixing the dress. It involves you, me, some privacy, a knife, and lots of alcohol."

I paused. Her, me, a knife, and alcohol?

I was very turned on.

I was suddenly was looking forward to the reception.

I was also glad that these pants were cut a little loose.

Relena released me, grinning. She pulled off one offer lacey, to the elbow, gloves and reached up to rub his cheek.

"Lipstick," She answered, giving me a coy smile.

She is so beautiful, even in that...thing she was wearing.

I am so privileged and lucky, even more so in the light of recent events.

She gave me a slight push backward, startling me out of my reverie.

"Stop staring and go take care of Duo, he's fidgeting!" With a smile and a wave, she walked back to the other ladies who were helping Hilde out of the vehicle.

I returned to my post with Duo.

The ceremony itself was short. No lines flubbed, no mistakes made. Hilde did look very pretty in her dress. Perhaps the reason being she wasn't wearing salmon.

After the ceremony, we all gathered in the garden for photos.

On the way out, Duo clasped me on the shoulder. "Well, I did it!" He grinned. "You'll be next, buddy!"

I glared at him, which he is totally unfazed. "Hey, don't get upset, Heero! All you have to do is miss the garter toss at the reception."

He turned, missing my evil stare. Hilde was across the lawn with the photographer, waving at us. "Come on you too! You're holding up the photos!"

"And the alcohol!" some one else jeered, and the crow d laughed.

Duo gave me a thumbs up. "We better hurry! And besides," HE said turning and walking towards the group. "I can't wait to hear your speech!"

I stopped in my tracks. Speech? The speech-I had forgotten about that!

I didn't have a speech-

I forgot-

What the hell was I going to do now?

Shit!

Glossary-

R&R pleez!!!!


	15. Wedding on L2 part 3: The reception from...

"Sea of Stars"

A Gundam Wing Story

by Trekkiexb5

Category: Drama, Romance

Couples: 1xR, 2xH--the normal match-ups

Rating: R for language. Heero has a potty mouth and so does Zechs. It's a bit lime-y in parts, too.

Caution: part of this story is about rape, though it is really never described in detail.

Posting: I'm posting at and at , but anyone can post it, as long as my name stays attached. AND you write me and tell me how bad (or good) it was.

Summary: Relena told him to get a life, so he did, of sorts. Now, it's her turn. But the past often shows it's ugly head at the worst of times. Are they ready to handle a past when they are just getting grips with the Present?

Gundam Wing isn't mine. If it was, you would be watching this, not reading it.

Author's notes: I am deployed, for those who know I'm in the military. So for me get any updates out takes a bit of work. Thanks to all for your patience. I have to say I am thankful for someone who won't even read the story! Straughen, who told me to finish what I started and Loeffler, for the pure entertainment value. Thanks, guys!

NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heero-torture, part three. And Lots of alcohol consumption by all! And Let's not forget the TWIST OF LEMON! hee, hee!**

"Sea of Stars"

Chapter 15

_Wedding on L2 part three: The Reception From Hell_

"Heero, Stop panicking!"

I don't...

I do not panic!

I am the Perfect Soldier!

And Perfect Soldiers DO NOT panic!

I , that is all.

I mentally filled in Duo's response: Yeah Right!

I followed Relena back into the house after the pictures. When I told her of my...issue she looked like she would either laugh or cry. We went to our room and I observed Relena as she went through the desk to retrieve her PDA.

"Look, we'll call Patsy. She's the best speech- aha! Here it is!" She exclaimed, holding up the small object. "Anyways, she's the best speech writer in the business. That's why I hired her. Should have thought of this easier, instead at the last moment." She stopped in mid-dial, the proceeded to slap her head with the heel of her hand. "Damn! She's in Chicago! Maybe I've got the hotel number..." She furiously tapped on the PDA and continued to talk down that vein, leaving me wondering that we could do this in a half an hour, when were due at the reception.

Watching her, I also wondered who was more flustered, she or I.

"Maybe I could...hell Relena I could make it up as I go along. I've been doing a lot of that, anyways, lately."

She sighed, putting down the device. "It's up to you. I really don't want to wake Patsy in Chicago. It's 3 AM. But do you have any idea

I looked back at Relena. In the silence that followed, could hear the grandfather clock in the room ticking the time away.

Tick, tick, tick.

Faintly, I could make out the sounds of the band warming up. Absently, I thought of Mary.

She would be doing some of the singing today.

Damn... Why can't I think? I used to be good at these things. Oh wait, that was battle strategy.

What to say...what to say...

I was always bad with words. I never knew what to say or couldn't say it correctly. Only when I was...

I was...

...Wait a minute!!

An idea formed. It had to be the worst idea I've ever had, but it was better than nothing. I stood up. "Come on, let's go to the reception."

Relena looked at me increululosly. "Just like that, a speech spontaneity appeared in your head? I find that hard to believe after all those attempts in the past."

"That's right," I held my hand out to her. "Too much."

She took it and stood up. 'Too much what?"

"Thinking. I'm going with my instincts," Which is was how I fought, anyways.

"What's that?"

I opened the door, gesturing her to go out into he hall. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Does it involve the death of my brother or the groom?"

I like those suggestions, but..."No,"

What I wanted to do is talk to Mary.

We hastily went downstairs to join the rest of the wedding party filing into the massive ballroom.

I escorted Relena to the table; the I headed to where the band was warming up. A few words with the bandleader and Mary, I rejoined Relena at the table.

Relena whispered in my ear. "You aren't doing what I think you are going to do?"

"Hn"

She stared at me for a moment, and then grinned, sitting back in her chair. I could hear the words "suicide,' and "Your funeral'" but what she said in my ear was "Good luck."

I was going to need more than luck; I was going to need a hell of a lot of courage.

I took a deep breath and avoided everyone's eyes, especially hers. This has to be the stupidest idea I've ever had. The balance between shock value and totally embarrassing myself for all time, not to mention destroying the rest of my reputation was close, and I wasn't sure how everyone was going to handle this.

How was I going to handle this.

God.

Well, it's too late now.

tick, tick, tick.

As the festivities started, I slipped away and waited by the band.

I waited for my cue from Duo-when he stood up to introduce me and finally noticed that I was missing. I took a few last moments to Duo's floundering.

Then I signaled the band.

And spoke into the microphone/earphone set over the music.

"I am not good with words. I will confess I forgot the speech entirely. So I will give my...best friend and his bride the words the only way I can."

And I sang.

Dumb. Stupid.

I sang the first thing I could think of that was...romantic.

"In your Eyes," by Peter Gabriel.

Halfway through the song, I got the courage to look at the crowd. Disco balls are so interesting to look at, especially if you don't want to look at the audience. Apparently I must have shocked every one of the pilots and friends. I have never seen so many slack-jawed, wide-eyed looks from people before.

Ok, but announcing you are having sex in front of your friends was totally different.

Really.

Duo, however, recovered. He stood up and offered his hand to his wife. He and Hilde came to the cleared area in front of the band and started to dance.

I finished the song and silence-absolute silence- filled the space behind the last note. I watched Duo spin Hilde around to face the silent crowd. Then he looked at me, with a smirk and thumbs up. Then he started to applaud, Hilde a moment and a smile behind him. Then, one by one, my friends stood up.

I got my first standing ovulation.

I seemed to last forever.

It slowly died as Duo and Hilde returned to their seats at our table and attention was focused on the Father of the Bride, who stood up. Who, by the way, looked very pissed. I carefully turned off the headset, removed it and handed to Mary. I then slipped away to hyperventilate in the hallway.

Missing Relena's speech. She'll forgive me.

God.

What have I do? What have I become? I don't even know if I should be pleased or terrified. I suddenly wondered who I was, really. Before, it was so easy; I was the Gundam Pilot, The Perfect Soldier. Now...I'm still that but it is somehow...lessened. Or augmented y other, newer aspects of me. I shook my head. This is not the day to dwell on it. This is Duo and Hilde's day.

After I gathered frayed composure, I rejoined Relena at the table. Duo gave me grin and wink. I will NEVER hear the end of this. I sighed. I hate this! I hate being the center of attention. I felt Relena's hand clasp mine underneath the table.

She leaned into my ear. "That was perfect! Everyone was so surprised and pleased!"

Oh, joy.

"Hn."

Yes, I was sulking. Well you didn't stand up and make a total and utter fool of yourself, leave me alone!

But she kept jabbering on, determined to cheer me. "Oh come on! They will be talking about your 'speech' for years" Shit! Just what I wanted. To be remembered for years to come for something embarrassing.

"And besides," She continued, with a smirk just as evil as Duo's. "I told them if they were impressed with your singing, they should put you in front of a piano!"

Bitch!

Thanks to HER, I know what I'll be doing for the majority of this party. Damn!

As I scowled at her, the waiters started to bring out the first course. Relena gave me a look that said, no, you can't escape nor can you be rude today.

Have I told you how much I despise her?

Shit! Damn!

...Oh hell.

The meal went well, Duo and Hilde getting the most of the conversation directed at them. I pretended like I was fine and that I was enjoying myself, which I wasn't. Hilde's parents, who were at the same table with us, glared at me and ignored me the whole meal. I found out later that I had upstaged them twice in one blow. First, by singing for my speech, I made Dad's speech boring and meandering. Not that it was before I sang. I heard him practicing it a couple of days before. The second was that Duo and Hilde's first dance of marriage life was to my song, not to some crappy song that her parents picked out.

I was supposed to be conciliatory about it.

Why?

Not my problem.

But it cheered me a little that I made Hilde's snooty parents look like idiots.

Dinner itself was excellent. Of course it was, Dave cooked it. The man can cook. The conversation was mostly about when and where Duo and Hilde were going for their honeymoon.

Who cares?

There were many toasts with the horrid pink champagne. I almost regret going off my medication (An hours-long argument with Sally that I actually won.) so I could drink.

Between the end of dinner and waiting for the awful dessert (which Dave didn't make) Relena and a host of other females left, in mass, to use the bathroom.

Why do women do that? Are their bladders synched?

The ladies returned in short while later, sans Relena. Glancing towards the entrance, I saw her with a bottle in one hand and two lemons and a saltshaker in the other. She smiled and made a sawing motion with her forearms.

I get to bring the knife. Suddenly the wedding was looking a lot better.

I slipped an unused steak knife into the sleeve, and stood up, informing my tablemates that I was going to the bathroom.

Dessert time.

I joined Relena in the hallway. "We have alcohol," I said to her. "And we have a knife. I suppose you have the privacy?"

She made a scoffing sound. "Heero, for shame! I thought you knew me better!"

I was suddenly glad, very glad that she was mine.

I do enjoy her devious mind.

She led me to a small office nearby. After she shut and locked the door, we dropped our supplies on the desk, and then attacked each other in a heated embrace and a passionate kiss.

A very nice kiss that in which Relena gave me one of those spine tingling soft moans.

We reluctantly broke apart, panting heavily. "Relena," I gasped, my forehead on hers. "What's the plan? And how long for we get to the dessert?"

And I'm not talking about the soufflé being served a few yards away from us.

She threw me an impish-smoldering grin and proceeded to remove shot glasses from the small room's bar.

I picked up the bottle. Tequila was on the menu today. I opened it, then pouring the liquid into the proffered glasses. After slicing the lemons, we silently went through the age-old ritual that all tequila drinkers go through. Three times a piece, in fact.

I took another look at the label. 'Hombre' is a recent brand, but a very potent one. Combined with the tacky pink champagne, I'd say we well on our way to being very drunk by the end of the evening.

Probably the best way to remember this little soiree.

Relena giggled, her face flushing red. She then picked up the knife and held it in front of her, studying it.

"Care to assist me redesigning this lovely frock I'm wearing, Mr. Yuy?" She said, handing me the knife.

She said Mr. Yuy. I was in for the best kind of trouble from her. I love a happy Relena, but it is the wry and devilish Relena that is near and dear to my heart.

She whirled around and instructed me how to remove the bow.

A few cut threads here and there revealed that the bow hid the dress's plunge that almost went to the derriere.

Very good improvement, indeed. It...complimented the plunge in the front.

...

There will be very few people who will be allowed to dance with Relena tonight.

"You like?" she teased me. I think I answered that question, but I nodded, in case my staring and drooling confused her. "The design was an in-house one at the boutique. Hilde's mom had it altered and dyed to resemble her bridesmaids dresses."

Well, that explained the dresses. At least, the tackiness. "What next?" I asked from my kneeling position.

"Tulle."

Huh? "Tulle?"

She lifted her skirt a bit, revealing layers upon layers of net-looking stuff.

"For what purpose...?" I trailed off.

She shrugged. "To make the dress poofy."

Apparently poofy is a word. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rip most of it out. I'll tuck the excess into the fake waistband."

What material, I thought. Shaking my head at the of women's fashion, I did what she asked. She pulled the silky skirt up, so I could get to the tulle around the waist. With a small incision, I found that I could rip the rest out.

As I removed the layers, Relena's quite shapely legs were noticeable. She was wearing stockings apposed to nylons, which were held up by ladders or suspenders or whatever they are called. I followed that up to the garter belt, red, and then...

I stopped my work, as my slightly fuddled brain registered something very important.

Panties.

Rather, the lack of them.

Interesting. I looked up at her. Relena was wearing a very coy smile.

"Well, Mr. Yuy, I seemed to have lost my underpants. Care to help me locate them?"

"It may mean a thorough search of the premises on which it has been...misplaced."

"A strip search, then?"

I stood up. "Well, due to limited time schedule we happened to be on, I may forgo some of the procedures, however, not all of them, my lady."

One hand still holding the skirt, the other reached up and started to unbutton my vest. "Well, Mr. Yuy, you better have at it."

And I did.

Relena has a tendency to throw articles of clothing around. It took me several minutes to locate my vest behind the bar. I gave up on the tie. Relena finished ripping the other sleeve off the dress, leaving two small bands of salmon holding the entire thing up.

I then watched her...readjust the top. I was a little enthusiastic earlier. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out one of her silk panties.

Not planned, my ass!

I shook my head as she slipped them on. I picked up the empty bottle that fell on the floor, along with shot glasses. "We are not fit to be in public," I commented, throwing the bottle in the trash.

"Well, we do have return and make an appearance soon. Besides, the alcohol wasn't for this," She replied, tossing the tissues in the garbage and slipping back into her shoes.

"I certainly hope not," I rebuffed "That's a bit insulting, to say that I need alcohol for sex."

She smirked. "Maybe for me in this scenario. Trust me, lots of thought and a lot of liquid courage made me brave enough to set it up." This from someone who sunbathed in the nude in harbor. "However," she continued. "It's the dancing we'll have to perform is what the alcohol is really for. Not that we can't dance in public, but dance to the play list I saw might be difficult."

"No electric slide?"

That made Relena snicker. "Nope, sorry."

I had to concede the point. I saw the play list also, and it had Duo's name written all over it. All that modern crap with syncopated skip beat. Colony music is the worst. At least Relena likes the classics, Beethoven, Bach, Joel, and Lennon.

Perhaps, playing the piano wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After a few last minute tugs and hair straightening, we returned to the ballroom. We happened to catch the last few bars of the Bride and groom song.

Mine was much better.

After a shot of whisky, Relena and I accompanied them on the dance floor and tried to dance.

I hate modern music. Is it necessary to scream the lyrics?

Nevertheless, gradually more people joined us on the dance floor, allowing Relena and I to leave.

I did eventually sang and play the piano. I won't tell how many times, because I can't remember how many.

That maybe a good thing.

I had reason to believe that it was the uncountable shots I was giving from practically everybody. I don't do the hard liquor. Beer is the alcohol of choice. Between Relena, the pilots, Zechs, and the band, I became intoxicated very fast.

And the urge to play the piano and sing in public is in direct proportion to amount of alcohol in my system.

What the hell, I've already embarrassed myself. What's a little more?

One of the toasts was ironically given by Zechs to all the Gundam pilots; "May our talents never be used again." Was the toast.

I hope so. But as the wild turkey burned its way down my throat, I felt a shiver, a premonition that the Gundams' story hasn't played itself out yet. Or that it may never be completed.

God, I hate those feelings.

The only other thing I could remember with any clarity that was important was our guest of 'honor.'

Dorothy.

Try as I might, I couldn't ignore her. She has hurt Relena and my friends too many times in the past. But Relena pointed out her true intentions.

Well, what she thought was Dorothy's true intentions were. I, on the other hand, will never think she doesn't have some other motivation in everything she does.

Yes, I'm paranoid. That's why Relena and I are still alive.

"See," Relena said, in a middle of a slow dance. "She's been monopolizing Quatre."

I looked up, and indeed, she was dancing with him. They seem to having a conversation. My fuzzy brain recalled that Quatre and Dorothy have been on the floor together a lot.

However, instead of being reassured, I became upset at the thought. Dorothy and Quatre? After all, Quatre has been through hell, as Trowa tells it, the last couple of months. And that's in top of the fact Quatre is very sensitive normally. And he is not the type to push her away or be rude, no matter whom it is.

So the idea of Dorothy hanging on his arm was churning very dark thoughts in my head.

My eyes narrowed. Bitch. She's taking advantage of Quatre when his defenses are down.

I managed to maneuver us next to the couple. I cut in on Quartre, offering Relena to replace Dorothy. Relena gave me a warning look but conceded.

WE quietly moved across the dance floor, not speaking.

Dorothy spoke up. "Well, Mr. Yuy, say what you want to say." When she says Mr. Yuy, it has the opposite effect than when Relena says it.

So I gave her my very best 'Death Glare.' Dorothy, of course, was never really affected by it, except maybe turned on by the fact I wanted to kill her. Twisted Bitch. "Hurt him in any way and I'll kill you." I growled.

"Why should I hurt gentle Quatre?" She coyly retorted.

"You did it before, and he did not with harm to you."

She stumbled slightly; I had to hold her up. The look in her eyes was surprise and shock, which told me she took me seriously. Good, I was serious.

Twisted evil bitch!

"I try not to remember that." Dorothy whispered, her voice humbled. Like she used Libra and almost screwed humanity, let alone my friends.

"Bullshit," I bit back, getting very angry. Forget, my ass! "For Relena and my friends, I will not force my opinion of you on Quatre. But," I took my hand and held her chin firmly, forcing her downcast eye to look into mine. "If I hear one peep, one rumour, one anything that upsets him in any way, I will cut your lying throat myself. Understand me?"

I saw the fear starting to form in those eyes. "Y-yes." Her trembling voice softly acknowledged.

I released her chin and led us back to Relena and Quatre. I left her there and walked off, not even giving Relena an explanation.

I fucking hate that bitch.

My storming took me to the bar, where I found Trowa and Zechs, talking quietly. When I approached them, they looked at me in askance. I looked Trowa in the eye. "I told Dorothy if she hurt Quatre, I'd kill her."

He shrugged and poured me a shot of Wild Turkey. He handed it to me. "Funny, I said the same thing to her. And I believe Zechs here threatened her in the general sense."

Zechs nodded. Glasses clinked. Three shots were thrown back.

"With our luck, they would be the next to be married," Zechs wryly commented.

I mulled over that unpleasant thought, I realized both Trowa and Zechs were looking at me.

It was the same the bland look Duo and the others have been giving me all day. I sighed. Duo vocalized that look. It's the 'when are you going to get married?' look.

"So when will I address you as brother-in-law?" Zechs asked dryly.

I gave him a dirty look. "When Relena's ready and willing."

"I'm sure she's willing," Trowa replied.

I gave him a dirty look. "Get your mind out of the gutter, "I retorted, frowning. "Besides, she not your type."

"Not this week," He replied cheerily.

Zechs chuckled. "Regardless, this whole event is for the women. I could care less marrying Noin, but he insisted." He refilled our glasses. "Here's a toast to the women in our lives- can't live with them, can't live without them."

I'd toast to that. At least Zechs wasn't going to pressure me into marrying his sister.

I rejoined the confused Relena on the ballroom. I quickly cut in and removed the unauthorized partner and placed her in my arms.

"What was all that for?" She asked, gesturing with her head towards the door.

"Marriage."

"huh?"

"We were discussing marriage." I answered.

She sighed. "You too, huh? I wish everyone would stop hounding us about it!"

Apparently she was being annoyed with the same question.

"Do you want to marry me?" I said suddenly. Best get the question asked before I realize the importance of it.

"Yes I do," she answered without any hesitation. A good thing. "But, I don't wish to get married now. But when I do," She smiled, a dazzling smile that would light up the entire colony, "It will be with you."

I answered her by kissing her soundly in the middle of the dance floor.

With that heavy decision out of my way, we continue to dance, eat, drink, and generally party into oblivion.

Finally when the bouquet was thrown, (No, Relena didn't catch it. Wufei did. The man should swear off alcohol ) the last champagne was drunk, we all staggered (or carried, in the case of Dave) in to our respective rooms and collapsed into our bed.

Well, Relena and I stopped at the bathroom, to forcibly removing the contents of our stomach.

"You know its love," Relena whispered, her head resting on the toilet seat. "When he is willing to hold your hair back while you are vomiting."

I blearily rolled my head on the cool tiles in her general direction. "I guess its love."

"hm-mum." Was her answer. She was falling to sleep.

I managed to get her to the bedroom, strip us both down naked, and into bed. I curled up next to her sleeping form and fell promptly to asleep.

May I never go through any kind of reception thing ever again.

Even my own.

When we awoke it was late afternoon. We showered and stumbled down to find afternoon tea laid out. Our meal was interrupted by our goodbyes to Duo and Hilde, who left for their honeymoon.

The rest of us quietly spent the rest of the day packing our belongings and the staff cleaned up after the party. Everything was quiet. Loud noises-bad.

I will never drink that much hard liquor again. Outside not able to protect Relena effiencatally, the hangover period after the fact cut my abilities down to nothing, making me useless. I felt like Gundam Wing stepped on my head and Zero peed in my mouth.

The next day, it was our turn for saying goodbye. Noin, Zechs, and Wufei would be joining us along with several of Relena's personal bodyguards.

Reality was here; the trial of David Halstine was a few days away.

Chicago, here we come.

We waved goodbye to our friends, boarded the private shuttle to O'Hare International Spaceport.

I had donned a Preventer uniform and armed myself.

Hell.

As we pulled into the terminal, we could see the paparazzi, flashbulbs and security. Relena had been silent the flight not really speaking to anyone.

"Are you all right?" I asked as the boarding tunnel connected with the shuttle.

She squeezed my hand and smiled any longer. "How about you?"

Not really ok at all. "Not sure if I can control the urge to strangle the man on sight."

She gave a soft giggle and stood up. "Shall we proceed, Mr. Yuy?"

"Hn'" I answered her.

Her smile turned strained and we both proceeded toward the terminal.

Towards Reality.

Towards Publicity.

Damn.

Glossary-

Credits- In Your Eyes is by Peter Gabriel, and is on the HIT OR MISS CD. Rather than spell it out word for word in the story, I would ask you to rent the movie "Say Anything" for the full effect.

Wild Turkey- is mentioned for a picture of Zechs I have. He is sitting on the floor barefoot and drinking Wild Turkey. I love that picture!

R&R pleez!!!!


End file.
